Betrayed
by BTRobsession
Summary: Mpreg. Logan and Kendall are happy together, but what happens when Logan has a big secret and Jo comes back to be with Kendall? will Logan and Kendall still be together or will Jo ruin everything?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: WARNING: MPREG. So someone asked me to do another kogan mpreg and i thought why not. i know i write them a lot, but i find it fun and interesting. yeah im weird lol. anyway this is going to start off mostly as Logans POV, then it will change to Kendall. there will also be lots and lots of drama. hehe cant wait. and there will not be any character deaths. i did it in my last story so yeah. anyway enough of this, you guys go read now lol. if you want. bye for now. =D**

I let out a content sigh as Kendall held me close. I was glad he was finally mine. I've been in love with Kendall since I could remember, but I was always afraid to tell him how I feel. I was afraid it would ruin our friendship if he knew I was in love with him.

When we moved to California to become Big Time Rush, it got harder for me to tell Kendall how I felt about him. I would drop hints, but he would never understand them. I was the closest to him, but I was just looked at as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. I did start to think he had feelings for me, but that all changed when he started dating Jo Taylor.

When they were together, I pretended I was happy for them. Kendall was still my friend, and I made sure to show I was still there for him. When he was dealing with some problems, I was there to comfort him and give him advice. I was still his best friend, but I wanted to be more then that.

I had to admit I was happy when Kendall and Jo broke up. I was completely ecstatic. Jo had gotten a role in a movie, and it was filming in New Zealand for three years. Kendall was heartbroken about the breakup, but I was happy beyond belief. Now I had chance with him. If he only knew I liked him that way.

After a while, Kendall finally returned feelings for me. I have to say that was probably the greatest day of my life. I was finally with the person I've been in love with for years. Kendall Knight was mine, and I would never let him go.

I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder, and he kissed the top of my head. I was glad we could have some alone time for once. Mrs. Knight and Katie went out for the afternoon, and James and Carlos were out wandering around the Palm Woods.

Kendall and I just decided to stay home and relax on the couch. We had a movie playing, but we weren't watching it. Well I wasn't anyway. I was too busy thinking about my boyfriend. It felt good to say that he was mine. It may have taken years, but it was worth it. Kendall was my everything, and I loved him so much.

"What are you thinking about?" Kendall asked.

I looked up at him. "Hmm?"

"What are you thinking about? I know that face." Kendall said.

"I'm just thinking about us." I said.

"In a good way, right?" Kendall asked.

I chuckled. "Yes in a good way. I'm really happy that I'm with you."

"I'm happy too. I cant believe all these years I didn't notice your signals." Kendall said.

"Really? I was really obvious about them. Even James and Carlos knew. Hell I think everyone did except you." I said.

"I just thought you were really friendly. But I did think you were cute." Kendall said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

Kendall shrugged. "I don't know. I was still confused about a lot of things."

"Are you confused now?" I asked.

"No. I love you Logan Mitchell, and I want to be with you for a long time." Kendall said.

"But what if its not like your old relationship? Jo did make you really happy." I said.

"Logan, I'm not with her anymore. I'm with you and I couldn't be happier. I love you." Kendall said.

I smiled. "I love you too."

Kendall leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. I didn't hesitate and I kissed him back. Kendall deepened the kiss and lowered me down onto my back. Kendall pulled away from my lips and sucked on my neck, making me moan softly. His hands found my belt buckle, and I froze.

I wasn't ready for this. Kendall knew I was still a virgin and he said we can wait, but now I could tell he was tired of waiting. I wasn't completely ready to give my full self to Kendall. Yes I love him, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to make love with him. I just want to wait a little longer or when the right moment comes.

"Kendall, I'm not ready." I said.

"Its ok. I don't want to pressure you or anything." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Kendall sighed and sat up. "Its ok, Logan. I'm not mad."

"But you seem disappointed." I said.

"To be honest, I am. I want to make love with you Logan, but I don't think you trust me enough to go that far. Do you think I'm going to leave you?" Kendall asked.

I sat up and nodded. "Yeah."

"Logan, I will never ever leave you or hurt you in any way. I love you so much and I would do anything for you. Please trust me. I wont hurt you." Kendall said.

"I do trust you, but I'm scared to go that far. I just want to wait for the perfect moment." I said.

"I understand." Kendall said.

I leaned forward and gave Kendall a kiss on the lips. Even though we weren't having sex, we could still have steamy make out sessions, right? I climbed into Kendall's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let out a moan when Kendall licked along my bottom lip. I parted my lips and Kendall slid his tongue in, mapping out my entire mouth.

Our make out session was interrupted when the apartment door opened, and James and Carlos walked in. I quickly jumped out of Kendall's lap and landed on the floor. Kendall chuckled and I glared at him. He helped me up and I dusted myself off.

"What were you two doing?" James asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Mhm sure. It smells like sex in here." James said.

"First of all, we weren't having sex. And second, what does sex even smell like?" I asked.

"Aw our poor Logie doesn't even know. Well maybe you should get laid, then you'll know." James said.

Carlos chuckled and I shot a glare his way.

"Carlos, you're a virgin too, so I wouldn't be laughing." I said.

"Well I'll probably get laid before you, so shut up." Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes and Kendall stood up from the couch. He grabbed my hand and led me to the front door.

"Where are you guys going?" Carlos asked.

"Away from you." Kendall said.

"They're gonna do it." James said.

I blushed furiously and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Logie." he said.

"Have fun you two." James said.

"Don't break anything." Carlos said.

"Shut up." Kendall said.

Kendall opened the door and I walked out of the apartment, but I could still hear Carlos and James.

"Don't forget to clean up. Mrs. Knight will be pissed if you don't." James said.

That was the last thing I heard before Kendall slammed the door behind him. Kendall took my hand in his and led me down the hallway. I swear Kendall and I couldn't do anything without James and Carlos ruining it or saying something stupid. Every time Kendall and I try to have some alone time, our friends always had to interrupt us. It was so annoying. I really need to get new friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so glad Kendall dragged me out of the apartment, and away from our friends. Don't get me wrong, I love our friends, but sometimes they drive me crazy. I can never spend any time with Kendall because of them, but now we get to be alone. I just hope it lasts for a while.

We walked to Palm Woods park, and found a nice shady spot to relax. Kendall and I laid down in the grass, and I snuggled closer to him. Kendall wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest.

This was so relaxing that I could fall asleep, but I didn't want to sleep just yet. I wanted to stay awake and spend as much time as I could with Kendall. I didn't want any interruptions from anyone. I just wanted a few minutes alone with my amazing boyfriend.

"This is nice." Kendall said.

"Yeah it is." I said.

"How long do you think we'll be alone?" Kendall asked.

"Hopefully a while. I like it when its just the two of us." I said.

"Me too. I have you all to myself and I can kiss you whenever I want." Kendall said.

"Then do it." I said.

Kendall smirked and pressed his lips to mine. I placed my hand on his face and deepened the kiss. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on it a few times, making Kendall growl.

"Ahem"

Kendall and I quickly pulled apart to see Camille standing next to us. I sat up quickly and I could feel my face start to heat up.

"Camille, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Just walking around. I would ask you the same thing, but I already know what you're doing." Camille said.

"We weren't doing anything." Kendall said.

"Guys its fine. I don't mind you being together, its just the make outs that bother me. You might scar some little kids if you keep making out in public." Camille said.

"Sorry. We'll control ourselves next time." I said.

"Ok. I'll see you guys later." Camille said.

I nodded and Camille walked away from us. I sighed and fell back in the grass. I was glad Camille was understanding about my relationship with Kendall, but it was still a little awkward being around her. Its just weird making out with Kendall and then my ex shows up. Its a little weird for me, and sometimes I think Camille will slap me, but she hasn't yet. She's supported me with this, and I couldn't thank her enough. She's a very understanding girl, well under all the overly dramatic attitude she has.

"Well that didn't last very long." Kendall said.

"What didn't?" I asked.

"Us being alone." Kendall said.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

"So, do you wanna get out of here?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Where are we going?" I asked.

"We could get some smoothies." Kendall said.

"That sounds good." I said.

Kendall smiled and helped me up. He took my hand and we went to the smoothie stand. We each got a pink smoothie, then went back to the Palm Woods. We went out to the pool and sat down at a table to enjoy our smoothies.

"So is this better then the park?" I asked.

"Definitely." Kendall said.

"You only say that because you like pink smoothies." I said.

"You know me so well, Logie." Kendall said.

I smiled. "I know."

"You're so cocky." Kendall said.

"I am not." I said.

"I'm just kidding, babe." Kendall said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Babe?"

"You don't like that?" Kendall asked.

"It doesn't bother me that much, but I don't know." I said.

Kendall chuckled and took another sip of his smoothie. I took a sip of mine, but Kendall made me laugh when he started doing funny things with his eyebrows, and I coughed it up on Kendall's face. After my coughing fit, my eyes widened when I saw Kendall covered in my smoothie.

"Kenny, I'm so sorry." I said.

"Its ok, Logan. Accidents happen." Kendall said.

"But now you're sticky." I said.

"Then so should you."

"Huh?"

Before I could comprehend what Kendall was telling me, he dumped part of his smoothie on me.

"Kendall, what was that for?" I asked.

"Because you covered me with your smoothie." Kendall said.

"Yeah but that was an accident." I said.

"Aw Logan cheer up. You look so cute." Kendall said.

I picked up my smoothie and poured part of it on Kendall. He let out a yelp and I chuckled.

"There now we're even." I said.

"Ok fine. Can we go get cleaned up now?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah lets go." I said.

We stood up from our seats and went into the lobby. Bitters started yelling at us for getting smoothie everywhere, but we just laughed. Kendall and I climbed into the elevator, still laughing about what just happened. We reached our apartment, and Kendall opened the door.

"So you two did do something." James said.

"We just got smoothies." I said.

"Are you sure that's what's on your face, Logan? It doesn't look like smoothie to me." James said.

"Ew Logan has cum all over his face!" Carlos said.

We heard noises in the kitchen, and Mrs. Knight dropped some of the plates that were in her hands.

" Mom, are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Honey, what's on your face?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Smoothie. Logan and I were messing around with our smoothies." Kendall said.

"So that's what he calls it." James said.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Kendall said.

Kendall threw the rest of his smoothie on James, and he shrieked. Soon smoothie was everywhere, including on James and more on Kendall.

"That is enough!" Mrs. Knight yelled.

"Sorry." Kendall and James mumbled.

"James, you clean up this mess. And Kendall, you and Logan go clean up. Dinner will be ready soon." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall nodded and we went to our shared room. The minute the door was closed, Kendall had his lips on mine. I could taste both him and the pink smoothie. The combination was amazing. Kendall pushed me on his bed, then climbed on top of me.

"Kenny, we really need to shower." I said.

"Together?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet." I said.

Kendall climbed off of me and pouted. I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stood up from the bed, grabbed a new set of clothes, then went to take a quick shower. Once both of us were cleaned up, we went back into the kitchen.

James and Carlos were still making jokes, but I ignored them. I was in a really good mood and no one was going to ruin it. Today I really enjoyed spending some alone time with Kendall. I just hope we have another chance to do it again.

**A/N: Konnichi wa =D. so i gots a lot of nice reviews so thank u guys so much. um the next chap will prolly be in Kendall's pov, then there will be some kogan sexy time lol. well i have to go now but i will try to update when i can. bye =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kendall's POV**

I groaned as the alarm clock went off. I didn't want to get up at seven, but I had to. Gustavo didn't need us at the studio until four, but I still had school to attend. The one place I really didn't want to be. I would rather stay where I am now, comfortable and warm next to Logan.

I reached over and hit the snooze button, then snuggled back up next to Logan. His face was buried in the crook of my neck, and I could feel his warm breath on my flesh. I loved being this close to him. It always sends sparks through my body.

No matter how close we were, we weren't close enough. I wanted to take the next step in our relationship, but Logan wasn't ready. I do respect his wishes, but I wish there was some way I could show him that I would never leave or hurt him. Logan is my everything and I would do anything for him. I just hope he can trust me enough for us to take that big step.

"Kenny," Logan whispered. "We have to get up."

"But I'm so tired." I whined.

Logan untangled himself from me and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his brown eyes.

"C'mon, Kendall. We don't want to be late." he said.

"I do." I said.

I heard Logan chuckle, then I felt him get on top of me. I soon felt his breath on my lips.

"Get up, Kenny." he whispered.

"Can I have a kiss?" I asked.

Logan pressed his lips to mine, and kissed me gently. He was about to pull away, but I brought him back for more. I flipped us over and gave him another kiss.

"Are you awake now?" Logan asked.

"Almost, but I think one more kiss should do the trick." I said.

Logan chuckled then gave me another kiss. He pushed me off of him, then stood up from the bed. He gave me one more kiss, then went into the bathroom to shower. After both of us were ready for the day, we went into the kitchen for some breakfast. James and Carlos were already at the table, chatting away and eating cereal. I served Logan and I some, then we sat down with our friends.

Once breakfast was finished, we grabbed our backpacks and left the apartment. I didn't want to go to school or the studio today, but I had to. At least I would have Logan to help me get through the day. I can get through anything with him.

I sat at my desk, as bored as can be as Ms. Collins went on and on about some historical event. It was the last lesson of the day, and I wanted to leave. I was so bored that I wasn't even paying attention to the lecture. Hell, I don't think I was paying attention to anything.

I looked around the room and saw that other people weren't paying attention either. The Jennifer's were messing with their nails, Camille was doodling in her notebook, Carlos was passed out, and James was looking in his mirror. The only person paying attention was my Logie.

He was scribbling down notes furiously, and I couldn't help but smile. I loved watching Logan take notes, or do anything school related. He was always focused and I loved the way he would bite his bottom lip. For some reason, it was a turn on for me.

I was snapped out of it when Ms. Collins dismissed us from class. I was so glad I could get out of that classroom, but now I had to go to the studio. Why couldn't this day just end already?

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"Again!" Gustavo yelled for the millionth time.

"Can we just call it a day? We've been singing the same song for hours." I said.

"He's right. It is getting late and they need their rest." Kelly said.

"Fine, but I want you dogs here tomorrow. Same time." Gustavo said.

We all nodded, then ran out of the sound booth. We got into the Big Time Rush mobile, and James and Carlos immediately fell asleep in the back seat. Logan and I were completely silent on our way back to the Palm Woods. We were both tired and all we could think about was sleep.

"Why do you like watching me in school?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. Its hot." I said.

Logan laughed. "What?"

"When you bite your lip, its just hot. I don't know ok? Just don't judge me." I said.

"I'm not. I was just curious." Logan said.

"Well now you know I like to watch you." I said.

"Creeper much?" Logan asked.

"Nope." I said.

Logan chuckled, then pulled into the Palm Woods parking lot. We got out of the car and woke James and Carlos up. The minute we stepped into the apartment, we went straight to bed. Logan and I quickly changed, then crawled into bed. I turned off the light, then snuggled next to Logan.

"Goodnight. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Logan said.

I kissed Logan's temple and listened to his breathing. I wrapped my arms around him protectively, then I slipped my hand under his shirt. I slid my hand down along his chest and stomach, and I could feel him tense up.

"Kenny, stop." Logan said.

"Will you ever let me touch you?" I asked.

"Yes, but when I'm ready. I'm sorry I have to keep you waiting, but I don't feel comfortable doing those sort of things yet." Logan said.

"I understand that, but I wish there was something I could do that would make you feel comfortable." I said.

"Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm really tired." Logan said.

I nodded, then kissed his head again. In a matter of minutes, Logan was out and snoring softly. I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to wait anymore, but I would wait for Logan. I would do anything for him.

**A/N: HI sorry this chap was short, but i might update later cuz the next chap is done and i finished my homework. yay lol. if i cant update later then i will tomorrow. i hope you guys liked this chap and just a heads up. there will be some kogan sexy time next hehe. bye =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Logan's POV**

I felt eyes on me, and I knew who it was. All today Kendall has been watching me. When we were in school, he watched me all through class. And now, at the studio, his eyes were on me again. I knew he wanted to talk to me about our relationship, but I didn't want to. I thought our relationship was going just fine. We weren't moving too fast or too slow, it was just right. But I guess it wasn't to Kendall.

I snapped out of it when Gustavo said we could have a ten minute break. We all walked out of the sound booth, and went into the lounge. I plopped down on one of the couches, and Kendall sat on the armrest on the opposite couch. I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out of my pocket. I had a text from Kendall.

"_Can we talk?"_

I sighed and replied back.

"_**Lets talk outside."**_

Kendall stood up from the couch and I followed him out to the parking lot. I knew what this conversation was going to be about, and I've been trying all day to avoid it.

"Kendall, I know what you want to talk to me about, but I don't want to talk about us. I've already let you know I'm not ready, and I feel like you're pressuring me." I said.

"That's not at all what I'm trying to do and if it feels like I am, I'm sorry. I just really want you to trust me and believe that I would never ever hurt you." Kendall said.

"I know, but its still hard. I just have this thought that you only want one thing from me, and that's sex." I said.

"No Logan no. I don't want you just for that. I want you because I love you. You're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'm glad you're mine. I love you Logan so much." Kendall said.

"I love you too. Just give me some more time ok? I want to feel more comfortable." I said.

Kendall nodded, then pulled me into a hug. He held onto me tightly and kissed my head. After a few minutes, we pulled apart.

"Lets go back before Gustavo gets mad." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok"

Kendall took my hand and we went back into the studio. James gave me a questioning look and I shook my head. I really didn't want my friends knowing about my sex life. It was none of their business.

After a few hours of working with Gustavo, we finally got to go home. When we were finished with dinner, we all went to our rooms. I plopped down on my bed and buried my face into my pillow.

"Aren't you going to change?" Kendall asked.

"No." I said.

Kendall chuckled, then laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me, then kissed my head.

"Are you that tired?" he asked.

"A little, but I'm more bored then anything." I said.

"I know something we could do." Kendall said.

I turned over to face him. "Like what?"

Kendall smirked and I immediately knew what he was getting at.

"No Kendall not that. I'm not ready." I said.

Kendall sighed then rolled over onto his back. I frowned then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Its ok." Kendall said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Kendall said.

We changed into our pajamas, then climbed into bed. Kendall was the first to fall asleep, but I couldn't. I really did love Kendall and I would like to do those kind of activities with him, but I'm scared. I just need more time, then I will consider it. After a few minutes, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

After a few days of thinking about it, I decided I was ready to have sex with Kendall. We've been together for a few months, and I know he loves me and I love him. And you're supposed to have sex with the person you love, right? I know I'm still young, but I don't want to wait till I'm forty or something. I want to make sweet, sweet love with Kendall. I just need to find the right moment to get him alone.

I was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but not having any luck. Kendall was out and I could hear him snoring. I didn't feel like sleeping, I wanted to do something else. I had to get Kendall to make love to me. And now.

"Kenny," I whispered, as I shook him gently. "Kenny, wake up."

"Hmm? What?" Kendall asked.

"Um I've been thinking about it and I think I'm ready. I'm still nervous, but I really want to do this. We both love each other and this might be good for us you know? So ..um yeah….I'm rea….."

I stopped when I heard Kendall snoring again. I rolled my eyes then shook him again.

"Logan, I'm really tired. So I would appreciate it if you would let me go back to sleep." Kendall said.

"Yeah well I would appreciate it if you would stay awake so we can have sex." I said.

"Wait what?" Kendall asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'm ready to go all the way." I said.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I love you, Kendall and I want to make you happy." I said.

"Logan, you shouldn't do this for me. This is about you, not me." Kendall said.

"I know, but I'm ready to do this. I'm ready to take the next step in our relationship. I love you." I said.

Kendall immediately pressed his lip to mine and I kissed him back. Kendall lowered me down on my back and climbed on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He started kissing along my jaw line, then down to my neck. I let out a soft moan when he bit down on my pulse point.

Kendall sat up and removed his shirt, tossing it on the floor. I sat up and removed my shirt as well. Kendall connected our lips again, then he grabbed the waist band of my pajama bottoms. I immediately froze and Kendall stopped.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"We don't have to do this if you're not ready." Kendall said.

"No its ok. I want to do this." I said.

Kendall nodded, then he slowly pulled my pants down. He tossed mine to the side, then he removed his. We were both in our boxers now, and I felt a little embarrassed. I had to admit I was nervous, but I really wanted to do this. Kendall gave me another kiss, then he slowly pulled my boxers down. I blushed furiously as Kendall stared me down.

"Logie, you're so beautiful." Kendall said.

I blushed again and he chuckled. He took his boxers off next, and my eyes widened. He was huge! And that made me more nervous. I knew for a fact this was going to hurt, but I'll get used to it….eventually.

Kendall reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He spread my legs open, then he slicked his fingers with the substance. My body jolted when I felt him circling my entrance with his finger. He slowly pushed his finger in and I let out a whimper.

"Shh its ok." Kendall said.

He added another finger, then he started to thrust them in and out. I hissed and whimpered, but after a while the pain turned to pleasure.

"I'm ready." I said.

Kendall nodded, then slicked his fully erect cock with lube. I opened my legs a little more, and Kendall gently pushed in. I let out a scream and he quickly pressed his lips to mine, muffling my cries.

"I know it hurts, but it'll get better. Just relax." he said.

I nodded. "O-ok."

Kendall gave me another kiss, then he started to thrust. Tears were streaming down my face as I felt his cock stretch me. The pain was awful and I wanted it to end. This was a huge mistake. I wish I never decided to do this. It was too painful.

"Kenny, please stop." I said.

Kendall stopped thrusting, and he looked at me. I tried to wipe away my tears before he would notice, but I wasn't quick enough.

"I'm so sorry, Logie. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." Kendall said.

"J-just give me a m-minute." I said.

Kendall nodded, and started to kiss away my tears. After a few minutes, I felt like I could continue. I've already gotten this far, and I wasn't going to quit now.

"Ok I'm ready." I said.

"I'll be more gentle." Kendall said.

"I trust you." I said.

Kendall gave me another kiss, then he started to thrust again. It was painful at first, then it turned to pleasure. It was such an amazing feeling that I wanted to feel more of it.

"Faster. Go faster." I said.

Kendall moved faster and I let out a small moan. I gripped his back tightly as he started to pound into me.

"Fuck!" I said when Kendall hit a certain spot inside of me.

Kendall smirked and pulled out, leaving only the head, then he slammed into me. I clawed at his back and muffled my moans in his neck. I felt this boiling sensation in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was going to explode.

"Kendall, I'm gonna…." I warned.

"Cum for me, Logie." Kendall said.

Kendall grabbed my cock and pumped it furiously. I bit down on his neck, hard enough to draw blood. Kendall hit that special spot again and I lost it. I screamed Kendall's name as I came all over him. Kendall let out a grunt as he released inside of me, painting my insides white. He slowly pulled out of me and I could feel his cum and something else running down my leg.

"I'm sorry, Logan!" Kendall said.

I looked down to see blood running down my legs. It wasn't a lot, so I wasn't going to worry too much about it. I knew something like this was supposed to happen after having sex for the first time. Kendall quickly grabbed the box of the tissues, and started to clean me up. Once we were both cleaned up and dressed, we crawled back into bed.

"How was that? You know besides the painful beginning and bleeding?" Kendall asked.

"It was good." I said.

"See, sex isn't all that bad." Kendall said.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

My eyes widened when realization finally hit me. I just had sex. It may have been good, but I still did it. What were my parents going to think?

"Oh god!" I said.

"What? What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"We just had sex!" I said.

"I know and it was great." Kendall said.

I rolled over onto my side and ignored Kendall.

"Oh god we just had sex. Oh god." I said.

"Logie, relax. Everything is ok." Kendall said.

"No its not. I'm not a virgin anymore. What are people going to think?"

"That you're a normal teenager?"

"Oh god." I said, burying my face into my pillow.

I felt Kendall wrap his arms around me, and kiss my head.

"Logie, its fine. We both love each other, so don't look at it as we had sex. We made love, and that's very special." Kendall said.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry for freaking out." I said.

"Its ok. It was your first time, and it was sure to trigger something." Kendall said.

"You're not going to leave me now, are you?" I asked.

"No Logan of course not. I love you and I want to be with you forever. I love you so much." Kendall said.

"I love you too." I said.

Kendall rolled me over so I could face him, and he kissed me gently. He pulled away then kissed my nose. I smiled, then snuggled under his arms, burying my face into his neck.

"I love you, Logie."

"I love you too, Kenny."

**A/N: Hi so i had a bad day and i almost didnt want to post this. but it would be mean of me to punish you guys, so i hope everyone liked it. the mpreg part is coming up soon and so is the jo drama. bye =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I let out a yawn. I was instantly hit with a familiar scent, and I smiled. I loved the way Logan smelled. He smells like….like….well like Logan. Its hard to explain, but I love it.

I looked down to see Logan cuddled up next to me. His head was rested on my chest and his arm were thrown over my stomach. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head. Logan stirred in his sleep, then his eyelids fluttered open, revealing his beautiful brown orbs. He looked up at me and a smile spread across his face.

"Morning." I said.

Logan yawned. "Morning."

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Good I guess. Just a little sore." Logan said.

"Don't worry you'll feel better." I said.

"At least we have the day off. So I can just rest and take it easy." Logan said.

"Yeah. We can wait to do it again." I said.

"You want to do it again?" Logan asked.

"Well I mean if you want to. I don't mind if we wait." I said.

"I want to try again, but not yet." Logan said.

"Don worry, Logie. We'll work on it." I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok"

"Should we get up, or stay in bed all day?" I asked.

"We should get up." Logan said.

I groaned. "Fine."

Logan chuckled, then gave me a kiss on the lips. I smiled into the kiss, then moved my lips against his. Before I could deepen the kiss, Logan pulled away. He went into the bathroom to shower, and I got some clothes out for the day.

Once both of us were ready for the day, we went into the living room. James and Carlos were playing video games, and my mom and Katie were no where to be seen. Before I could ask anything, James spoke up.

"They went out." he said.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

James shrugged. "Don't know, but they'll be back later."

I nodded, then went into the kitchen. Logan followed and I immediately attacked his lips. He let out a squeak, then kissed me back.

"Do you guys always have to do that?" Carlos asked.

"Do you always have to watch?" I asked.

"No, but…."

"Then shut up." I said.

"Um Kendall, Carlos and I would really appreciate it if you guys could be a little quieter. I need my beauty sleep." James said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't act like you don't know. I bet everyone at the Palm Woods heard you two going at it." James said.

"Y-you heard?" Logan squeaked.

"Uh yeah. You two weren't exactly quiet." James said.

"Oh god." Logan said as he buried his face in his hands.

"You said that a lot too." James said.

"James, will you shut up. I don't really care if people heard or not." I said.

"I think you will when you find out that your mom heard you." James said.

"She did?" I asked.

"I don't know, but how could she not? Logan was screaming." James said.

"Can you just stop talking about last night?" I asked.

"But its so interesting." Carlos said.

"How is that interesting?" I asked.

Carlos shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ok fine, we'll stop talking about it. But can I say one more thing?" James asked.

"Fine." I said.

"I just wanna say congratulations, Logan. You finally got laid. Yeah you kept me up most of the night with your screaming, but you still did it. Congrats buddy." James said.

"Um thank you?" Logan said.

"No problem." James said.

"C'mon Logan. Lets get out of here." I said.

Logan and I started walking towards the door, but stopped when it opened and my mom and Katie walked in. When my mom saw us, she gave have us a look that clearly said she wasn't happy.

"Hi mom," I said. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

"I think she knows." Logan whispered.

"Yup." I said.

"Boys, can I have a word with you?" my mom asked.

"Uh sure." I said.

James and Carlos snickered, and my mom shot them a look. James and Carlos gulped, then ran out of the apartment.

"Katie, go to your room." my mom said.

Katie rolled her eyes, then left the living room. Logan and I sat on the orange couch and my mom stood in front of us, hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked.

"Yes for not coming to me first. You boys can come to me for anything. Why didn't you?" my mom asked.

"I don't know. I just thought you didn't need to know." I said.

"Of course I need to know if you two are having sex! I'm your mother and you can tell me anything." my mom said.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Knight." Logan said.

My mom sighed. "I'm not mad that you did those activities. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me you were planning this. I'm here to help you, and if I don't know what's going on, I cant help out."

"Sorry for not telling you, but its kind of embarrassing to talk about that sort of thing." I said.

"Well it shouldn't be. You can tell me anything ok? I'm here for you." my mom said.

"Yeah ok." I said.

"Did you…use protection?" my mom asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"Its important that you do." my mom said.

"But we're both clean and Logan cant get pregnant. We don't need condoms." I said.

"Kendall, its always good to practice safe sex." my mom said.

"Ok I'll use them next time." I said.

"Ok. And please don't be embarrassed to talk to me about this kind of thing. Its normal to want to have sex and there's nothing embarrassing about it." my mom said.

"Ok." I said.

"Well that's all I have to say. So you two can run off now, but be safe." my mom said.

"Mom." I groaned.

My mom chuckled then went into the kitchen. I grabbed Logan's hand and led him out of the apartment. Logan and I went to the park, and laid down in our usual spot. Logan was cuddled up against me, and I had my arm around him. It felt good to just relax and be alone together.

"Well that was embarrassing huh?" I asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"You ok?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Mhm."

"Logie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its stupid." Logan said.

"Please tell me. I promise I wont laugh." I said.

"If we had a baby, would you leave me?" Logan asked.

"I would never leave you. But you do know you cant get pregnant, right? You're a guy." I said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm just saying." Logan said.

"Did you want to start a family?" I asked.

"Well I was hoping we could someday. I don't even know why I'm thinking about our future now." Logan said.

"No its fine, but we'll see what happens ok? Lets just focus on right now." I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok."

I kissed his head, then I looked back up at the clouds. I did love Logan, but I'm not sure I'm ready to start a family. I know he meant when we were older, but even then I don't think I'll be ready. I'm not going to think about the future, I'm going to think about right now. I'm still young, and I want to live the rest of my teen years without any worries. I just hope nothing gets in the way to ruin that.

**A/N: HI sorry this chap was short, but just for a heads up, the next one is probably going to be a lot shorter. well i hope you guys liked this chap and i will update tomorrow. and you prolly all knwo whats gonna happen next huh? lol anyway bye =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan's POV**

After I had sex, I was really scared to do it again. It may have felt great, but in the beginning it didn't. It hurt like hell, and I didn't want to do it ever again. Or so I thought. The more I thought about the amazing feeling I felt, I decided to try it again. Just one more time and then I'll be done. Not only was it a great feeling, but it seemed to bring Kendall and I closer together. And that was something else I liked.

A few weeks after we first did it, I told Kendall I wanted to try it again. After hearing that, Kendall wasted no time in getting me in our bedroom. We made love a few times in our room, the shower, the orange couch(when the living room was empty) and even once in Gustavo's office. We were on a break, so we went in there for a quickie.

The whole time we did have sex, Kendall never wore a condom. He told his mom he would wear them, but he never did. I didn't worry too much about it. Both of us were clean and there is no way in hell that I could get pregnant. Everything was fine. Or that's what I thought anyway.

A month and a half later, I found myself coming down with something. It didn't seem too serious. I just felt tired all the time and I had a fever once or twice. I just thought I was working too hard, but later I figured it was something else when I started feeling nauseous and throwing up every meal. I tried to brush it off as nothing, but I couldn't. When I was hit with intense stomach cramps, I knew something was wrong. I just didn't know what.

I was laying in bed, trying to fall asleep, but not having any luck. I could hear my friends in the living room, hollering about the game they were playing. Not only were my friends keeping me up, but so were those awful stomach cramps. They wouldn't go away, and I hated it.

I clutched my stomach and rolled over onto my side. I buried my face into my pillow and whimpered. I hated being sick. It was stupid and I cant take it. I looked up when I heard the door open. Kendall walked into the bedroom, then went over to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Awful." I said.

"Just rest and take it easy." Kendall said.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and crawled into bed with me. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his chest. I let out a whimper when I was hit with another stomach cramp.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"My stomach just hurts." I said.

"Still? Didn't that medicine help at all?" Kendall asked.

"No." I said.

"I'll get you some ginger ale." Kendall said.

"No don't leave me." I said.

"Logan, its alright. I'll only be gone for a few minutes." Kendall said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Kendall gave me a kiss on the head, then he left the room. I groaned and wrapped my arms tightly around my stomach when more pain washed over me. I didn't understand where these pains came from. I was fine a few weeks ago, and now this happened.

The bedroom door opened again, and Kendall returned with a glass of ginger ale.

"Thanks." I said taking the glass from him.

I took a few sips, then I placed the glass on the nightstand.

"That's all you're gonna drink?" Kendall asked.

"For now." I said.

Kendall crawled back into bed with me, and I scooted closer to him. I let out another whimper when I felt more pain in my lower abdomen, and Kendall rubbed my stomach soothingly.

"Its ok, Logie. Just breathe." Kendall said.

"It hurts so much." I said.

"I know, but you'll feel better soon. You always get better right away." Kendall said.

"How long do you think this is going to last?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe a few days. Its just the flu though, so it'll be gone soon." Kendall said.

"I hope so. I don't think I can take another day of this." I said.

"I know, but you'll feel better soon." Kendall said.

I yawned. "Yeah."

"Go to sleep, Logie." Kendall said.

"I'm not tired." I said.

"But sleeping with make you get better faster." Kendall said.

"If I fall asleep, will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course I will. Logan, I promise to never leave you." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok."

Kendall gave me a kiss on the head, and I smiled. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, taking in his wonderful scent. Just laying there with Kendall made me forget about all the pain, and I just focused on being with him. In a matter of a minutes, sleep took over and I was fast asleep in Kendall's arms.

**A/N: Well i bet you all know whats wrong with Logie but he doesnt lol. not yet anyway. i will update tomorrow since im getting out of school early. but its for a doctors appointment =/ oh well. but im in such a good mood that i just had to update today. my crush smiled at me hehe im so giddy. anyway the next chap will be with Kendall taking care of his Logie-bear. well bye for now =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kendall's POV**

I rubbed Logan's back as he emptied his stomach into the toilet for the millionth time today. He's been doing this all week and I didn't even know why. At first I thought it was just the flu, but that doesn't even last this long. It had to be something, but what?

Logan lurched forward again and continued to throw up. After a few minutes of heaving, he stopped and leaned back against the bathtub. I grabbed a washcloth and I gently wiped his mouth. When he was all cleaned up, I sat down next to him and he rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Kinda." Logan said.

"I think you should go back to bed. You need to rest." I said.

"Kenny, I'm fine ok? Don't worry about me." Logan said.

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. I looked up to see James standing in the doorway.

"Hey, we have to go now." he said.

"Ok." I said.

James left the bathroom, and I turned back to Logan. He looked absolutely miserable. He was a little paler then usual, he was covered in sweat, and he just didn't look or act like himself. Something was up, but I didn't know what it was.

"Are you sure you want to go? You're better off just staying home and resting." I said.

"I have to go, Kendall. School is important." Logan said.

"Not as important as your health." I said.

"Kendall, I'll be fine. And if I need to go home, then I will." Logan said.

I sighed. "Fine."

"We should get going. You know how Ms. Collins gets if we're late." Logan said.

"Yeah." I said.

Logan gave me a kiss on the cheek, then he stood up. I quickly stood up to help him when he almost fell over. I led Logan back into the living room, and we grabbed our backpacks. We said goodbye to my mom, then we left the apartment. Logan still didn't look that great, and I was really worried about him. I've never seen him this sick before, and it scared me.

"Logie, are you sure you want to go today?" I asked as we entered the elevator.

"Yes. I promise I'll be fine." Logan said.

"Dude, you threw up. How is that fine?" Carlos asked.

"Guys, I'll be fine ok? So lets drop it." Logan said.

I sighed, then turned to James and Carlos. They shrugged and turned away. I knew Logan was lying about being 'fine'. He was really stubborn and when something was wrong with him, he wouldn't tell us. I hated that my Logie was like that.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I was glad it was finally the last class of the day. I was once again bored out of my mind. I kept watching the clock, hoping time would go faster, but it was going the total opposite. It felt like time was going by really, really slow. I hated it.

I decided to just focus on something else, and that was Logan. I was expecting him to be focusing on the lesson or taking notes, but he wasn't. Instead, his head was resting on the desk and he would let out a small whimper every now and then. He still looked pale and he was still covered in sweat.

He let out another whimper, and he clutched his stomach. I reached out and gently rubbed his back. He looked up at me, and I could clearly see the pain in his eyes. Now I really wanted this class to end. I didn't want it end because I wanted to go home, I wanted it to end so Logan could get out of here. He didn't need to be here right now, he needed to be at home.

Logan shrugged me off, and I gave him a puzzled look. It wasn't until I noticed he turned a sickly green that I realized what was happening. Logan cupped his mouth and ran out of the class room. Everyone looked confused about Logan's sudden behavior. I quickly left the class, and went to the nearest bathroom. I didn't even have to call out for him to make sure he was here. The bathroom echoed with the sound of retching.

"Logie?" I asked as I pushed open one of the stall doors.

Logan was leaning over the toilet, and empting his stomach into it. He stopped for a few seconds, then he lurched forward and continued to throw up violently. I slowly walked towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder. He flinched from my touch, then his body relaxed.

"Its ok, its ok." I said as I rubbed his back.

After a few minutes, Logan stopped. He flushed the toilet, then leaned back against the wall. I sat down next to him, wrapping my arm around him and holding him tightly. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I gently ran my fingers through his hair.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I wanna go home." Logan said.

"Ok we will. Let me just tell Ms. Collins." I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok."

I gave him a kiss on the head, then we both stood up. We went back to class, and Logan waited outside while I talked to Ms. Collins. She said that it was fine that we leave early and that she hopes Logan feels better.

"Psst, Kendall," Camille whispered as I passed her desk. "Is Logan ok?"

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest and take it easy." I said.

"Ok. Tell him I hope he feels better." Camille said.

"I will." I said.

I walked out of the classroom, and went back up to the apartment with Logan. My mom wasn't there, so I assumed she was out getting groceries or something. We went into our room and Logan laid down on my bed. I threw our backpacks in the corner, then I removed both mine and Logan's shoes. I covered Logan with the blankets, then I laid down next to him.

I wrapped my arms around him, and I could feel his body shaking. I stood up from the bed and grabbed another blanket, then covering Logan with it. I laid back down and snuggled next to him, trying to keep him warm with my body heat. Logan turned around and buried his face into my chest. I rubbed his forehead soothingly, and he felt really warm. He must have a fever, which wasn't good. Logan let out another whimper and I kissed his head.

"Shh its ok. I'm here." I said.

"I-I'm so c-cold." Logan said.

"I'll get another blanket." I said.

"No don't leave me." Logan said as he fisted my shirt. "Please don't leave me."

"I wont ok? I will never leave you." I said.

Logan nodded, then his eyes slowly closed. I kissed his forehead, then rubbed his back soothingly. I didn't know why Logan was so afraid I was going to leave him. I love him so much and I would never hurt him. He is my everything and I cant live without him.

I wish Logan wasn't sick. I want him to get better, because I hate seeing him this way. I hope whatever he has doesn't last long and that its not serious.

**A/N: HI. so yeah this was just a little kogan moment lol. just to warn u there will be some kogan sexy time in the next chap so hope u guys dont mind. i will update tomorrow. well bye for now =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Logan's POV**

I let out a moan as Kendall gently bit down on my neck. We were finally alone in the apartment, and we decided to use this time wisely. The minute everyone left the apartment to do their own thing, Kendall picked me up and carried me to our room. I didn't feel all that well to be doing those sort of activities, but when I saw the cute, innocent look Kendall was giving me, I couldn't say no. So I ignored the pain I was feeling, and just did whatever Kendall wanted to do.

Kendall started kissing my neck, then he moved his lips up to my jaw line. I ran my fingers through his hair, and tugged on it a few times. Kendall attached his lips to my neck again, then he lowered his hands down to my jeans. He popped the button open, then slowly lowered the zipper. A small gasp escaped my mouth when he stuck his hand down my pants, and giving my member a gentle squeeze.

"M-more." I moaned.

Kendall pulled his hand out of my pants, then removed my jeans and threw them on the floor. He started mouthing me through my boxers, and I let out a long moan. I bucked my hips a few times as Kendall continued to mouth me. He pulled off of me, then he removed his shirt. I sat up and removed my shirt, then I brought Kendall in for another kiss. He pulled away, then took of his jeans, and I smirked at the noticeable, huge tent in his boxers.

Kendall lowered me back down, then grabbed the waistband of my boxers, slowly pulling them down. He put his lips to the head of my member, and sucked harshly. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged on it as hard as I could. Kendall took the rest of my cock in his mouth and hummed around it, making me moan loudly. I could soon feel myself going to explode in his mouth.

"K-Kendall…I'm gonna…." I warned.

I let out long moan as I released inside of his mouth. Once he swallowed all that I gave him, he pulled off with a wet pop. He removed his boxers, grabbed the bottle of lube, then spread my legs wide open. I flinched when I felt his cold, wet finger circling my entrance. He slowly pushed one finger in, then added another. He started to thrust and scissor his fingers, stretching me open.

Once I was well prepared, Kendall slicked up his cock, then lined himself up with my entrance. He slowly pushed inside of me and I let out a small cry of discomfort. Kendall stopped and gave me a sweet kiss.

"Shh just relax." he said.

Kendall started to thrust slowly, then he picked up the pace and was pounding into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Kendall!" I cried out when that special spot was hit.

I whimpered and moaned in pleasure as he continued to hit that spot. The pleasure I was feeling was amazing. I loved every minute of it. I let out a cry of pain when I felt a very intense stomach cramp.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I-I'm fine. Just keep going." I said.

"Are you sure? If I'm hurting you we can stop." Kendall said.

"Not its not you. I'm fine." I said.

Kendall gave me a peck on the lips, then he pulled out of me, only leaving the head in. He slammed back into me and I cried out in pleasure when that spot was hit once again. I could feel that familiar sensation in my stomach, and I knew I was close to my second release. I screamed Kendall's name as I came all over him. It didn't take long before Kendall released inside of me. He carefully pulled out, then laid down next to me.

After we were both dressed and cleaned up, we laid back down on the bed. Kendall wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. I let out a whimper when I felt more pain in my lower stomach.

"Logie, are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"You really need to go see a doctor. You're really sick." Kendall said.

"Kenny, I'm fine ok? I don't need to go." I said.

"Please go, babe. I hate seeing you like this." Kendall said.

"If I get worse I'll go ok? But you have to come with me." I said.

"I will." Kendall said.

I smiled. "Good."

Kendall chuckled and gave me another kiss on the head. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, falling asleep in his arms.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"That's it. I'm taking you to see a doctor right now."

"Kenny, I'm…."

I didn't finish because I leaned over the toilet and started puking my guts out again. This had been going on for a while now, and every time I tried to ignore it. Even if it wasn't that easy to ignore all the time. Kendall has told me multiple times to go see a doctor, but I ignored that too. I didn't have to go to the hospital. I was perfectly fine.

"Logan, I'm sick of you saying you're fine. You're not ok? So go get checked out." Kendall said.

"Kenny, I'm fine. I promise." I said.

"No you're not. You're absolutely miserable." Kendall said.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"Yeah. On our way to the hospital." Kendall said.

"Kenny, no." I said.

"Yes."

"But…"

Kendall rolled his eyes, then picked me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Kendall, put me down." I said.

"Stop being so stubborn." he said.

"Kendall, please? I don't feel good." I said.

"And that's why I'm taking you to the hospital." Kendall said as he carried me out of the apartment.

"Kendall, stop." I said.

"Sorry, Logie. That's not going to work." Kendall said.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, Logie."

I rolled my eyes and just let Kendall carry me out of the Palm Woods. I got a lot of weird looks as we passed through the lobby, and I got even more upset with Kendall. This was both humiliating and stupid. I didn't need to go see a doctor. I was fine!

"I hate you so much." I said.

Kendall and I were at the hospital, waiting for the doctor to come in. I was sitting on the examination bed and Kendall was sitting in a chair next to me. I wasn't happy at all with Kendall. I didn't want to be here, but thanks to a certain blonde I was forced to.

"I wanna go home." I whined.

"Too bad." Kendall said.

"Why are you being such an ass?" I asked.

"Because I care about you." Kendall said.

"But Kenny I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I wanna be a doctor, so I know for a fact that nothing is wrong with me." I said.

Kendall rolled his eyes and I frowned. I winced and clutched my stomach when I was hit with a really strong stomach cramp.

"Sure Logie. Nothing is wrong with you." Kendall said.

"Shut up." I said.

There was a knock on the door, and we both looked up. The doctor came in and she smiled at us. She looked to be in her late thirties and she had long brown hair.

"Hello, I'm doctor Davis. You must be Logan." she said.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Nice to meet you and this is?"

"I'm Kendall. His boyfriend." Kendall said.

"Well its nice of you to be here with him. You must care about him a lot." Dr. Davis said.

"Yeah I do." Kendall said.

The doctor smiled then turned back to me. "So Logan, what's bothering you honey?" she asked.

"Um I've had a fever a few times, really bad stomach pains and I haven't been able to keep a single meal down." I said.

"Mhm. Anything else?" the doctor asked.

"No." I said.

"Ok. I need you to lay back and lift up your shirt."

I laid back on the bed, and lifted up my shirt. The doctor gently pressed down on different areas of my stomach. I winced when she pressed down on my lower abdomen.

"Ok you can put your shirt down now. I'm going to run a few test and I'll see what's going on." the doctor said.

I nodded. "Ok."

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I fiddled with my fingers as I waited for the doctor to come back with my test results. I had to admit I was pretty scared. What if something really serious was wrong with me? I thought I was fine, but maybe I wasn't.

I looked up when the door opened again and the doctor came in. Kendall noticed I was worried and he grabbed my hand, gently squeezing it.

"Logan, can you please follow me." Dr. Davis said.

I nodded and climbed off the bed, then following the doctor out of the room. Kendall held my hand tightly the whole way there. When we got to a new room, I was asked to lay back on the bed. I was a little confused when I saw an ultrasound machine.

"Ok lift up your shirt again. I need to see something." the doctor said.

"Is it my appendix?" I asked.

"Um not exactly." the doctor said.

Doctor Davis squeezed some blue gel on my stomach, then pressed a tiny remote to my lower abdomen. She moved it around for a minute, then stopped when she found something.

"There it is." she said looking at the screen.

"What? What is it?" I asked.

"Your baby." she said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You're pregnant, sweetie. I know it sounds impossible, but we're trying to figure out an explanation." Dr. Davis said.

"No there has to be a mistake. I'm not having a baby." I said.

"I know it doesn't seem believable, but you are pregnant. Your test results came back positive." she said.

I looked at the screen and I could see a large, dark spot. I didn't want to believe it, but all the proof was right in front of me. I was having a baby.

My eyes filled up with tears and I turned to Kendall. He was looking at the screen with a blank expression on his face. He didn't look happy that I was carrying his child, but instead he looked…..upset.

"Kenny?" I asked.

He looked at me, then his eyes traveled down to my stomach. He sighed and turned away from me.

"Can I have a minute to be alone?" I asked.

"Of course." the doctor said.

She cleaned off my stomach, turned the machine off, then left the room. I looked back at Kendall, and he was looking at the floor.

"Kenny, I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For all of this. I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm so sorry." I said.

I started crying and Kendall wrapped me tightly in a hug. I buried my face into his chest, staining his shirt with tears. Kendall rubbed my back soothingly, but it wasn't calming me down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"Don't worry about it, Logie." Kendall said.

"I ruined everything. You didn't even want a family, did you?" I asked.

"Logie relax. We'll figure this out." Kendall said.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?" I asked.

"We'll see ok? Just don't worry about it." Kendall said.

More tears ran down my face, and I clung onto Kendall tighter. I was scared out of my mind, and Kendall wasn't helping. Did he want to keep this baby or not? I didn't know what to do. It seemed like Kendall was upset about all of this, but I didn't want him to be.

I don't want him to have second thoughts about our relationships because of this. I need him. This baby needs him. I don't want Kendall to leave me. I love him so much and I cant live without him. If he ever left me, I wouldnt be able to handle it.

**A/N: So what do you guys think of kendall's reaction? anyway i will mention jo soon and lets just say things get worse. bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kendall's POV**

On our way back to the Palm Woods, Logan and I were both quiet. He kept his attention on the window, and I kept my eyes on the road. I wanted to reach out to him and hold his hand, but I was nervous. What if he didn't want me to touch him? Nah. Logan loves me…right?

I heard Logan whimper and I turned my attention towards him. He placed his hand over his stomach and rubbed it slowly. I didn't know if he was crying because he was in pain, or because he was upset about the baby.

It felt weird knowing Logan was pregnant. Last time I checked, guys couldn't have babies, but for some odd reason my Logie could. I didn't know what to think or how to act. I just thought it was plain weird that my boyfriend was pregnant. That's not exactly normal.

I do love Logan, I really do, but I don't want a baby. I'm just a kid myself and I'm not ready for one. I don't want to have to deal with a responsibility that big. There is already so much that I have to deal with, and a baby is just going to make things ten times harder. And I don't want that.

My teen years shouldn't be this hard. I'm supposed to be having fun, not raising a baby. I cant and I wont raise this baby. I just cant.

I hope Logan doesn't get mad over my decision, but he has to understand why I made it. Does he even want the baby? I mean how could he? He wants to be a doctor so badly, and a baby will just get in the way of his dream. He doesn't want this baby. I just knew it.

We finally pulled up to the Palm Woods and I parked the car. Logan didn't even get out of the car, he just sat quietly in his seat. I wanted to say something to him. Anything, but I didn't know what to tell him. I guess I should just leave him alone. When he wants to talk, he'll come to me.

I got out of the car, and waited for Logan. After a few seconds, he finally got out. We walked through the lobby quietly, and I would glance at Logan from time to time. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, and he kept his eyes on the floor. I wanted so badly to grab his hand and squeezed it, letting him know I was still here. But I don't know if I should.

I opened the door to 2J, and found James and Carlos on the couch. I didn't see my mom or Katie around, so I figured they went out again. Logan immediately went to our room, closing the door behind him. I sighed and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to James.

"Hey man, you ok?" James asked.

"No." I said.

"What's up with Logan?" Carlos asked.

"He's just….I don't know." I said.

"What happened at the hospital? Is he going to be ok?" James asked.

"Yeah. After nine months." I said.

"Wait what?" James asked.

"Is he dying!" Carlos asked.

"No he's not dying. He's…..he's pregnant." I said.

James laughed. "What?"

I glared at him. "I'm not kidding, James. He really is pregnant."

"But I thought Logan was a boy? He sure looks like one." Carlos said.

"He is a boy, idiot. He can just have babies. Its really confusing." I said.

"See what you do." James said.

"Me? What did I do?" I asked.

"Knocked Logan up. Duh!" James said.

"I didn't mean to. Hell, I didn't even know I could!" I said.

"Well ya did. You should've worn a condom like your mommy told you to." James said.

"Shut up, James. Just shut the hell up." I said.

"Are you sure Logan's the pregnant one? You're acting kinda bitchy." James said.

" I'm having a baby that I don't even want!" I said.

"You don't want it?"

I looked up to see Logan standing by the hallway. His brown eyes were filled with tears and I felt like a douche for hurting him.

"Logie, I…."

Logan shook his head, then went back to our room. The door slammed hard, and I sighed.

"Great. I just hurt Logan's feelings." I said.

"He'll be fine. Just give him a minute to cool off." James said.

"He wont be fine, James. He's having a baby. How could he possibly be fine?" I asked.

James sighed. "I don't know."

"Why don't you want the baby?" Carlos asked.

"Because I'm too young for one. I want to live my teen years without having to deal with that responsibility. I don't need anymore stress added on." I said.

"Oh. What are you going to do then?" Carlos asked.

"I guess get…..rid of it. I don't want it and I know for a fact Logan doesn't want it either." I said.

"Are you sure about that?" James asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Well it kinda seems like Logan wants the baby. Look how upset he got when you said you didn't want it." James said.

"Why does he even want it? We don't need a baby, James. We're too young." I said.

"I know, but you're making a decision that you could later regret." James said.

"I don't think I'll ever regret it." I said.

"Really? You wont regret killing your own child? What if after its done, you both realize you actually wanted it?" James asked.

"James, I don't want this baby. It will just ruin everything and I don't want to deal with that. I've made up my mind, and I don't care if you guys agree or not." I said.

"You're making a mistake, Kendall." James said.

"Yeah. That baby deserves to live." Carlos added.

"Why cant you guys just support my decision?" I asked.

"Because we don't want to support it." James said.

"Fine. I'm still going through with it, and I don't care what you guys say or think." I said.

"Well what about Logan? He wouldn't kill his own baby. Logan's never hurt anyone, and I know for a fact that he wont hurt his child." James said.

"He doesn't need a baby, James. Look what's it doing to him. If he keeps it, he'll just suffer more, and I don't want that." I said.

"But Kendall…." Carlos started.

"No, Carlos. We are not keeping this baby. I want nothing to do with it." I said.

"Just think about what you're saying, Kendall. Its wrong and you know it." James said.

"Its my baby and I say what happens to it." I said.

"Since its your baby, don't hurt it. Love and care for it instead." James said.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from the couch. I walked out of the apartment, and went up to the roof. I didn't care what James said. I will not keep this baby. I'm not ready and neither is Logan. A baby is just going to get in the way of everything. If we get rid of it, everything will be fine. And that's what I want.

**A/N: Yeah Kendall was a huge asshole in this chap. but u guys do kinda undertand why, right? um anyway jo is coming in like two chaps or something and its gonna get ugly. well bye for now. im tired lol cuz i had to update two stories and i sitll have another one to do. it sucks but oh well. nighty night =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Logan's POV**

A few days later, I found myself still thinking about the baby. I didn't know if I should keep it, or get rid of it. Kendall did say he didn't want it, and that broke my heart. How could he not want the baby? It was something we created together, but I guess Kendall didn't care.

Kendall and I haven't spoken to each other that much after we found out about the baby. He kept his distance from me and I kept mine. I wanted to talk to him about the baby, but I knew it was a waste of time. He probably didn't care about what I had to say.

I was glad James and Carlos were here for me. I was surprised that they were so accepting of the whole thing. I thought they would think I was a freak, but they didn't. They were actually really excited about the baby. I just wish Kendall was like that.

I've thought about telling Mrs. Knight, but I was scared. I didn't want her to be disappointed in me. If she found out I was pregnant, she would be upset that Kendall and I didn't follow her rules. I wish Kendall and I did practice safe sex. We wouldn't be in this mess if he just put on a stupid condom. I'm the more responsible one, and I should've told Kendall to wear protection. But I didn't, and now look what happened.

I was sitting on my bed, thinking about the little life growing inside of me. I honestly didn't know what to do. I've always been against abortion. It was just a wrong and awful thing to do. But even though I knew it was wrong, it was still an option that crossed my mind everyday. If I got rid of the baby, then everything would be normal again. Kendall and I wouldn't be so distant anymore and I wouldn't be scared out of my mind.

But I didn't want to hurt the baby. What has it honestly done that it deserves to disappear? I didn't think it did anything wrong, but apparently Kendall thought it did. If I keep the baby, Kendall would be upset with me and I didn't want that. What if he leaves me over this? I don't want to lose Kendall. I love him so much. I would do just about anything to keep him with me. Anything.

I looked up when I heard the bedroom door open. Kendall walked in and closed the door behind him. I knew he wanted to talk to me, and maybe this could be my chance to tell him my thoughts on the baby. I just hope he listens. He slowly walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Logan, can we talk?" he asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"You know what I want to talk about." he said.

"Kendall, why don't you want this baby? I thought you would be happy that we created a life." I said.

"I am, but I'm not ready for a kid. We're just kids ourselves, and we cant have a baby right now. Its too big of a responsibility and I don't think we can handle it." Kendall said.

"Yes we can. A lot of teen parents do it everyday, and I know we can too." I said.

"No we cant, Logan. Its too hard and we're not ready for this." Kendall said.

"But I want this baby." I said.

"You do?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I know we can raise it. A baby doesn't change much." I said.

"Logan, a baby changes everything. Our lives wont be the same anymore. Lets just get rid of it." Kendall said.

"But I don't want to kill it. That's wrong, Kenny. Its evil and wrong." I said.

"Logan, it's the only thing we can do." Kendall said.

"We have more options though. We can keep it or just put it up for adoption." I said.

"No. Adoption isn't good either. Look how sick you are because of it. I don't want you to carry it and you get worse." Kendall said.

"Kenny, I will be fine carrying the baby. If you don't want it, then we can at least put if up. I would rather give it to a nice family then kill it." I said.

"Logan, I don't want to see you suffering anymore. Just get rid of it as soon as possible." Kendall said.

" I don't want to kill it." I said.

"Logan, you have to. It's the only way." Kendall said.

"No its not. You don't get to decide what happens to this baby. I'm the one carrying it and I say what goes. I will not hurt this baby, Kendall. And nothing you say or do will change my mind." I said.

"Fine."

Kendall stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. He grabbed the door knob and hesitated.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kendall said.

"Wait don't go. Don't leave me, Kenny. Please don't leave me." I said.

Kendall turned away from me and tears rolled down my face. I didn't want Kendall to leave me. I want him. I need him.

"Ok I'll get rid of it. Just please don't go." I said.

Kendall let go of the doorknob, then walked back over to me. He wrapped me in a hug and I buried my face into his chest.

"Shh Logie don't cry." Kendall said.

"I don't want to lose you. I cant, Kenny. I just cant." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere ok? I love you." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry I got pregnant. Its just making everything stressful." I said.

"But its fine now. You wont be pregnant much longer, and then we can go back to our normal lives." Kendall said.

"O-ok." I said.

"Just relax ok? Go to sleep for a bit. That should help calm you down." Kendall said.

I nodded into his chest and Kendall let go of me. He gently laid me back on the bed, then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." I said.

Kendall left the room and I let out a sigh. I cant believe I said I was going through with the abortion. I didn't want to hurt the baby, but I also didn't want to lose Kendall. He is my everything and I would rather have him then anything else in the world. I love him so much.

I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand over it. I hope I wasn't making a mistake.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? i will post the next chap soon. i have it written so i just have to type it. it will prolly be short to, but oh well lol. i am stuck though. i have two ideas, but i dont know which one to pick. i want this story to be good and i dont want to pick the wrong thing. idk i will think of something. bye =D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kendall's POV**

I was so glad Logan decided to go along with my decision. It was better that Logan aborts the baby. We're too young to have to deal with the responsibility that comes with having a kid. We don't need a baby right now. Maybe when we're older we can start a family, but not right now.

Even though Logan was going through with getting rid of the baby, he still seemed really sad. He told me the other day that he wanted to keep the baby, but I didn't want him to. Its my baby too and I should get a say, right?

I tried to never bring up the baby in anyway, because I knew it would upset Logan. He wants this baby, but he has to understand that we cant keep it. There was always adoption, but I don't want Logan to suffer anymore. If he carries it, then he'll have to go through the whole pregnancy, the labor and then the delivery. And I don't want him to be in pain anymore. I don't want this baby for so many reasons, and Logan needs to understand that.

After thinking more about it, I felt bad about the decision I made. It was wrong to take an innocent life away, but I didn't want this baby. If its making me feel this bad, then I will stop thinking about the baby. The last thing I want is to regret everything.

Logan was still really sick, and I was still worried about him. Now that I knew what was making him sick, I was upset with the baby. It was making my Logie suffer. That thing should die.

No! It shouldn't. Its just an innocent, little baby. None of this is its fault. I have no right to blame or take its life away.

I'm so confused. I don't want this baby, but I don't want to hurt it either. But we cant keep it. It had to go and I'm not changing my mind.

"No Kenny no. I don't want to tell her." Logan said.

"Logan, we have to. James and Carlos already know." I said.

"But that's different. They're not disappointed in us." I said.

"Logie, we have to tell her. I promise she isn't going to hate us." I said.

"Ok." Logan said.

"Just don't worry about it. I'm here if anything goes wrong." I said.

Logan nodded and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around him. We were hanging out in the living room and James and Carlos were down at the pool. We would've gone, but Logan wasn't feeling that great. He has been puking his guts out all morning. I cant wait until his pregnancy is cut short.

The front door opened and the person we needed to talk to walked in. I felt Logan's body tense up and I gave him a kiss on the head.

"Hey mom. Can we talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course. About what?" she asked as she walked over to us.

"Um there's something really important that we need to tell you." I said.

"Whatever it is, I'm here for you." my mom said.

I nodded then turned to Logan. "Should I tell her, or do you want to?"

"I-I'll do it." Logan said.

"Sweetie, is everything ok?" my mom asked.

"I-I'm…I'm…p-pregnant." Logan said.

My mom gasped. "What?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Knight. We didn't think this would happen, but it did and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Logan said.

"Kendall, what's going on?" my mom asked.

"We're having a baby." I said.

"But how? Logan's a boy." my mom said.

"I know, but he can get pregnant. Are you mad?" I asked.

"I'm more confused then anything. But I told you boys to be safe. Are you even using protection?" my mom asked.

"No." I said.

"Kendall, I told you to be safe and you disobeyed me. See the outcomes of having unprotected sex." my mom said.

"I know, but we figured out what we are going to do. We decided to get the baby aborted." I said.

"What! You are not killing my grandchild. Why would you two decide this? Its wrong to take away an innocent life. Abortion is the same as murder." my mom said.

"Mom, its our decision, not yours. And its our baby and we decide what happens to it." I said.

"Honey, there are other things that you can do. If you need help caring for it, then I'll gladly help out." my mom said.

"We're getting rid of this baby, mom. We're not changing our minds." I said.

"Are you the only one deciding this, or does Logan actually want to go through with it?" my mom asked.

"Logan agreed to do it." I said.

My mom turned to Logan. "Did you, honey?"

"I….I-I guess." Logan said.

My mom sighed. "I know you boys are too young for a baby, but killing it is very wrong. Running away from your mistakes doesn't teach you anything."

"Will you just support our decision? You said you would." I said.

"I'm sorry, honey. But I cant support this. I thought I raised you better then this." my mom said.

"Mom, I don't want this baby! I don't want it and I never will!" I said.

"Just think about what you're doing, Kendall." my mom said.

"This decision is better for all of us." I said.

My mom shook her head, then went to her room. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. I felt Logan's hand on my back, and I looked up at him.

"Are we making a mistake?" I asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"Babe, please talk to me. I want to know what you're thinking." I said.

"I don't want to abort it, but I'll go along with you." Logan said.

"Don't worry ok? Once all of this is over, everything will be fine." I said.

"But our baby wont." Logan said.

I sighed. "Logan, don't worry about it. Everything will be fine and back to normal."

"But we need this baby." Logan said.

"We don't need a baby to be happy. We have each other and that's all we need." I said.

Logan sighed. "Ok."

I gave Logan a kiss on the lips, then I wiped away some of his tears. I knew Logan was upset right now, but he'll feel better once the baby is out of the picture. Once its gone, everything will be back to normal and we will be happy…right?

**A/N: I'm really starting to hate Kendall in this. the last time i made him a jerk was in another story i did and that was a looooong time ago. but i hate how he is in this. i hope u guys dont hate him THAT much lol. i feel bad for Logan though, he has to do something he doesnt want to do. =/ i will update tomorrow. bye =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Logan's POV**

I leaned over the toilet and emptied my stomach into it for the fifth time today. Every time I tried to eat something, it would never stay down. The stomach cramps didn't bother me as much anymore, but the constant vomiting did. I tried to eat foods the baby would like, but I guess the baby never liked my choices.

I don't know if I can take another day of this. I hated the vomiting, stomach cramps and the fatigue. I was tired a lot more and I could never do anything with my friends anymore. I didn't know pregnancy would be this hard, especially when I'm only a month and half along. But at least this is the last day I have to deal with it.

I lurched forward one last time, then it was over. I flushed the toilet, then stood up and walked over to the sink. I splashed cold water on my face, then brushed my teeth really well. Once I figured I looked presentable, I went back into the living room. James and Carlos were watching tv, and Kendall was waiting for me by the front door.

"You ready?" Kendall asked.

"I…..I guess so." I said.

"Ok lets go." Kendall said.

"Wait," James said as he walked over to us, "I want to talk to Logan really fast."

"James, we have to go." Kendall said.

"Just give me five minutes." James said.

Kendall sighed then nodded his head. He gave me a kiss on the cheek, then he left the apartment.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Lets talk in your room." James said.

I nodded and we went to my room. James closed the door behind us, then turned back to me.

"Logan, I don't want you to do this. Its not right." James said.

"I know, but Kendall said I should. It's the only way things will go back to normal." I said.

"No it wont. You'll have to the live the rest of your life with the guilt of killing your own child." James said.

"But I cant keep it. Kendall doesn't want it." I said.

"Did it ever cross your mind that maybe the reason Kendall doesn't want this baby is because he's scared?" James asked.

"But he's not afraid of anything." I said.

"Yes he is, Logan. I can tell he's afraid of everything that's going on right now. He's afraid to raise a baby at a young age, and he's afraid of how people are going to react. Its scary and that's why he doesn't want the baby, but you cant kill it. That baby is innocent and it doesn't deserve this." James said.

"But I don't want to lose Kendall. I love him." I said.

"More then your unborn child?" James asked.

"James, I don't have time for this. I have to go." I said.

"Logan, please don't do this. Its wrong and you know it. Stand up to him. Don't let Kendall control you. Don't do this." James said.

"I have to go." I said.

James sighed and I walked out of the room. When I entered the living room, Carlos looked at me. It almost seemed like he wanted me to tell him what just happened, but I wasn't going to. I tried to avoid Carlos's eyes as I passed by him. I needed to get out of the apartment.

I met up with Kendall in the lobby, and we went out to the car. The whole way the clinic, we were both really quiet. I didn't want to talk about anything, especially the baby. Why talk about something when its not even going to be here in a few hours.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I said.

"Logie, I know this is hard, but….."

"Everything will go back to normal. Yeah I know."

"I'm sorry that you have to do this." Kendall said.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked.

Kendall nodded, then turned his attention back on the road. I sighed and turned my head towards the window. We finally arrived at the clinic and I signed myself in. I didn't like all the weird and confused looks I was getting from other people. I was in fact the only guy here, and it must look strange to everyone else. I felt so out of place.

I didn't like it here at all. The air felt too thick and the place didn't feel inviting. It was a very dull place and I didn't want to be here. It just felt wrong.

Kendall grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it. Usually I would smile in return, but what was the point in smiling? I'm about to kill my first child. That's nothing to smile about. Once I get out of here, I'll probably never smile again.

"Just relax, Logie." Kendall said.

"I know." I said.

"Are you scared?" Kendall asked.

"A little. But everything's going to be fine, right?" I asked.

"I guess." Kendall said.

"What is the real reason you don't want this baby?" I asked.

"I already told you. I just don't think we're ready." Kendall said.

"Kenny, its ok if you're scared. Having a baby is really scary." I said.

"I'm not scared." Kendall said.

"You can tell me anything ok? Are you scared?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Please?"

Kendall was about to open his mouth, but was interrupted when my name was called. We both stood up, but I stopped Kendall from following.

"I want to go alone." I said.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

I nodded and Kendall gave me a kiss on the lips. I sighed then walked over to the doctor. To me, she didn't seem like a doctor, but more like a murderer. Doctors are supposed to help people, not destroy an innocent life.

I was led to a small room in the back, and I was asked to lay down on the examination bed. On the side of the bed there was a table with various medical tools on it. I quickly turned away and I could feel tears in my eyes.

James's words played over and over again in my mind. What I was doing is wrong. I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to hurt my baby. I love it so much.

"Ok I'm going to inject you with some medicine, and that should stop the pregnancy." the doctor said.

Tears started running down my face with the doctor pulled out a syringe with a strange liquid in it. I didn't want that it me. I didn't want it touching my baby. I wanted my baby to be ok. I cant do this. I wont do this.

"Are you ok?" the doctor asked.

"I don't want to do this. I love my baby and I don't want to hurt it. Can I please leave?" I asked.

The doctor nodded and I left the room. I immediately ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach. I didn't know if I was nauseous because of morning sickness, or because I almost killed my baby.

When I was finished, I flushed the toilet, then leaned back against the wall. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. I almost did it. I almost killed my baby. What was I thinking? I was really close to taking a life away, and not just any life, but the life of my baby. I placed my hand over my stomach and rubbed it slowly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said to my belly.

Once I finally calmed down, I went back into the waiting room. Kendall immediately stood up and walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Is it…."

"Yeah its gone."

"I'm sorry, Logie." Kendall said.

"I'll be fine." I said.

Tears ran down my face and Kendall wrapped me in a hug. I buried my face into his chest, and he rubbed my back soothingly.

"Can we go home?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

We left the clinic and made our way back to the Palm Woods. I was glad Kendall believed that I got rid of the baby, but then again I wasn't. What am I supposed to do now? I'm lying to Kendall about this, and sooner or later he is going to find out the truth.

I don't want Kendall to leave me because I decided to keep the baby. I love him, but I love this baby too. And I promise to never hurt it.

**A/N: HI. sorry abou te abortion thing. i'm not sure on how its done so i googled it and i found a few things. dont know if its correct informtation, but whatever. so are you guys glad that Logan didnt go through with it? but now he needs to tell Kendall the truth and Jo needs to show up. which is really soon by the way. well bye =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Kendall's POV**

The minute we stepped foot in the apartment, Logan immediately went to our room. James and Carlos were still where we left them, watching tv on the couch. I set the car keys down on the counter, then decided to join my friends.

When I sat down next to them, it felt weird. To me it felt awkward sitting next to them. Almost like they didn't want me sitting by them at all.

"What's up with you guys?" I asked.

"I'm ok." Carlos said.

"James?" I asked.

"I'm not talking to you." James said.

"You just did." I said.

"Gah! Now I'm not talking to you." James said.

"You still are." I said.

"You're such a jerk." James said.

"Why am I a jerk?" I asked.

"Because you killed your baby." James said.

I sighed. "I know, but that's what Logan and I decided to do."

"Don't say that it was yours and Logan's decision. It was just yours. Logan actually wanted that baby, and you forced him to get rid of it because you're too scared to handle it." James said.

"I'm not scared. I just don't want it." I said.

"Oh come on! I know you're scared, but grow a freakin' pair. You're the one who decided to have unprotected sex and now you're scared of the consequences. Just man up already." James said.

"Just stay out of my business. You guys don't have the right to tell me how to live my life." I said.

"I know its none of our business, but I'm not going to sit back and watch you make a terrible mistake." James said.

"Well you're too late. That baby's gone and never coming back." I said.

James sighed and turned away from me. I looked over at Carlos when I heard him sniff, and I could see tears rolling down his face. I started to feel really guilty. I made Carlos cry, James is super pissed off with me and Logan…..oh god he's probably both upset and pissed off with me. I made him kill the baby. It was all me. I felt so horrible.

I stood up from the couch and went to the room Logan and I share. I went inside the room and found Logan laying down on his bed. He was facing the wall, but I could still tell he was crying. His whole body was shaking.

I walked over to him and sat down, placing my hand on his back. He flinched from my touch, then his body relaxed.

"I'm sorry, Logie." I said.

"I-I'm fine." he said.

I sighed and laid down next to him. He rolled over and our eyes met.

"You probably hate me right now….don't you?" I asked.

"Its fine." Logan said.

"Logie, please talk to me." I said.

"There's nothing to talk about. Lets just forget about all of this. That's what you wanted anyway." Logan said.

"But now everyone hates me." I said.

"I guess we shouldn't have told anyone. We should've kept it between us." Logan said.

"Yeah." I said.

Logan snuggled closer to me and rested his head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around him and kissed his temple.

"Kenny, what if we have another baby?" Logan asked.

"We wont ok? I'll use protection this time." I said.

"Oh. So you don't want one? Not even when we're older?" Logan asked.

"Well maybe then, but not right now. Its too hard." I said.

"How was it hard when we didn't even get the chance to find out?" Logan asked.

I sighed. "I'm so sorry, Logie. I really am."

Logan placed his hand over his stomach and gently rubbed it.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

I gave Logan a kiss on the head, and he closed his eyes. I closed mine as well and we both fell asleep.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"Logan, are you ok?" I called from the living room.

I didn't get a response and I frowned. A few weeks had passed, and Logan was still sick as a dog. He couldn't keep a single meal down, and he was in the bathroom more then any other room in the apartment.

I was really worried about him and I didn't understand why he was still so sick. He's not pregnant anymore and we haven't had sex in a while, so I didn't know what it was. But I wish it would go away, so my Logie can stop suffering.

Logan staggered out of the kitchen-bathroom, and slowly made his way over to the couch. He sat down next to me and covered his face with his hands. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said.

"Why are you still sick?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe my body isn't doing so well after the abortion." Logan said.

"But that was weeks ago." I said.

"Yeah but it still might be reacting differently." Logan said.

"Oh ok. You'll be ok though, right?" I asked.

"Yeah just give me a few more weeks." Logan said.

"Ok. Well I'm going to get a smoothie, do you wanna come?" I asked.

Logan let out a groan and clutched his stomach.

"I'll take that as a no. I can just bring you back one." I said.

"No its ok. Just get yourself one." Logan said.

"Ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said.

Logan nodded and I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." Logan said.

I gave him another kiss, then I left the apartment. I really didn't want to leave Logan by himself, but he told me I should go. So there's no problem in doing that, right? I'll just bring him back a smoothie. That should cheer him up. Well I hope it does.

I went down to the lobby, but stopped when I saw someone walking into the Palm Woods. I recognized that blonde hair immediately. She looked over at me and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Kendall!" she said.

She ran up to me and pulled me into a big hug. I was a little taken aback at first, then I hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled at me again.

"Jo, I didn't expect you back this soon." I said.

"Yeah well I have a few months off before I start filming the next movie, so I decided to come back and visit. I've missed this place so much. But I missed you more." Jo said.

"I missed you too." I said.

Jo smiled, then she gave me a kiss on the lips. My eyes widened and I quickly pushed her off me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Am I not supposed to kiss you?" Jo asked.

"We broke up." I said.

"Yeah, but I was thinking that we should get back together. I still love you, Kendall." Jo said.

"Jo, I…..I'm with someone." I said.

"Oh. Who?" she asked.

"I'm kinda with…..Logan." I said.

"I guess I should've seen this one coming. It was obvious he liked you when we were together." Jo said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." I said.

"No its fine…I guess. We can still be friends though, right?" Jo asked.

"Yeah of course. Logan wont mind." I said.

"Great. Then why don't we go get some smoothies. As just friends." Jo said.

I smiled. "Ok."

Jo took my hand and we went to get a couple of pink smoothies. Logan wont mind if I come back a little later then I said I would. I'm just catching up with a friend. He should understand that.

I cant wait to tell the guys that Jo's back. They'll be so happy to see her again. I know I was. I'm really glad that she came back. She's a really cool girl, and I cant wait to spend time with her again.

**A/N: Well more drama is on the way and its all thanks to that blonde bimbo. i mean jo or Kendall it really doesnt matter at this point lol. anyway i wil prolly update later cuz i doubt i will have time over the week. so im trying to give u guys enough chaps to make up for that. well hope u guys like the story so far and i will post the next chap later. i have to go find an outift for tomorrow. want to look good for my crush ;). HE WILL BE MINE! Bye =)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Logan's POV**

I tapped my fingers nervously on the armrest of the couch as I waited for Kendall to come back. Where was he? Its been over two hours and he still wasn't back yet. He said he was going to get a smoothie, then be back in a few minutes. But he wasn't even home yet.

I tried texting him, but his phone must be off or something. I started to get worried about him. I love him so much and I don't want anything bad to happen to him. Especially when he was going to be a father.

I looked down at my stomach and sighed. I was around two months, and no one knew that I had decided to keep the baby. I've thought about telling my friends, but they cant keep a secret to save their life.

There was always Camille, but I'm pretty sure she is still upset that I'm with Kendall. The last thing I want to do is still her I'm having Kendall's baby. She would just freak out and I don't need her harming the baby. She is that crazy.

I guess no one was going to find out about my secret, especially Kendall. If he ever found out I kept the baby, our relationship would be over. I didn't want to lose Kendall, but I didn't want to lose this baby either. I just hope Kendall will change and accept the baby.

I looked up when I heard the front door open. I sighed when I saw it was only James and Carlos. Maybe they knew what was taking Kendall so long.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" James asked.

"Just waiting for Kendall." I said.

"Oh he's at the park." Carlos said.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. He was with Jo." Carlos said.

"J-Jo? She's back?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." James said.

"Were they doing anything?" I asked.

"Just talking." James said.

"And getting smoothies." Carlos added.

I groaned and rested my head on the back of the couch.

"Whoa whoa! Logan, relax. He's not going to do anything." James said.

"What if he does? He might realize that dating me was just a mistake, and that he should go back with Jo." I said.

"He's not going to do that. Kendall really loves you." James said.

"But I just have this fear that he is going to leave me." I said.

"Logan, he isn't going to leave you. I promise." James said.

I nodded. "Ok."

I let out a hiss when I was hit with a really strong stomach cramp. I held onto the edge of the couch as I waited for it to pass.

"You ok, man?" James asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you still sick or something?" Carlos asked.

"Um I think my body is still suffering from the abortion." I said.

"I cant believe you still did that." James said.

"Let not talk about it ok? I'm trying to forget." I said.

The front door opened and Kendall walked in. He had a grin on his face and a smoothie in his hand. My stomach twisted when I saw how happy he looked. Did he ever look that happy with me?

"Hey guys. Guess what?" Kendall asked.

"What?" James asked.

"Jo's back! Isn't that great?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah!" Carlos said.

James bit his lip and looked over at me. I wasn't going to show that I was upset that she was back. It could just start something and I don't want that.

"Logie, are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" I asked.

"You look upset or something." Kendall said.

"Well I was just wondering where you were, but now I know you were with her." I said.

"Logie, I'm…."

"Its fine." I said.

I stood up from the couch and went to my room. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the edge of my bed. I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know if I was already suffering from mood swings, or just the fact that Jo was back made me want to hurt someone. I looked up when I heard the bedroom door open, and Kendall walked in.

"Logie, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing?" I said.

"Is it because of Jo? Are you jealous?" Kendall asked.

"No its just…weird knowing you're hanging out with her." I said.

"We didn't do anything ok? I even told her I was with you." Kendall said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah and she's cool with it. I promise we're just friends." Kendall said.

"I just don't want you to leave me for her." I said.

"I will never do that. I love you and you're the only person I want to be with." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok."

Kendall walked over and gave me a kiss on the lips. I immediately kissed him back and he smiled into the kiss. After a few seconds, we pulled apart.

"C'mon, lets watch a movie or something." Kendall said.

"Ok." I said.

Kendall led me back into the living room and we sat down on the couch. I rested my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me. I wanted to believe that Kendall would never leave or hurt me, but it was hard. That fear I have plagues me everyday. It was always on my mind, and I could never get it to go away.

I just have to trust Kendall, but it just got ten time harder now that Jo was back. What if she wanted him back? I don't trust her one bit, but I guess Kendall does. I just hope nothing bad happens that causes me to lose my Kenny. I don't want to lose him.

**A/N: HI. im sorry i didnt post this last night. i kinda feel alseep, so im posting it now before i go to school. i hope this chapter wasnt too bad, but there is going to be some drama in the next one hehe. well i might post that chap when i get home. it depends. anyway bye for now and i hope you guys have a great day =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Kendall's POV**

I tried not to spend too much of my time with Jo, because I knew it made Logan upset. I honestly didn't think he would get upset that I was hanging out with Jo, but he did. I wasn't doing anything, just catching up with her. I was never going to go back to her. I love Logan and he's the only person I want to be with.

Logan was still really sick and it bothered me a lot. I wanted to believe his story, but I couldn't. Maybe his body was still having some difficulties, or he was lying to me. But Logan would never lie to me….right?

I was hoping Logan gets better soon. He doesn't act like himself anymore and I miss my Logie. I really want my old Logan back.

"Logie, maybe you should see a doctor." I said.

"No I'm fine. I just need more time to recover." Logan said.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. Logan was being really stubborn about this whole thing, and it was driving me nuts. He was sitting on the bathroom floor and he had just puked his guts out. But apparently he was perfectly fine.

"Logan, I will take you to the hospital." I said.

"No Kenny I'm fine. I promise." Logan said.

"If you say so." I said.

I helped Logan off the floor and he almost fell over. I picked him up and carried him into the living room, laying him down on the couch. Logan let out a whimper and I rubbed his forehead soothingly. I pulled away from him when I felt my phone vibrate. I took my phone out of my pocket and saw that I had a text from Jo.

"Who's that?" Logan asked as he sat up.

"Its Jo. She wants to meet me at the pool." I said.

"Are you gonna go?" Logan asked.

"I guess I don't have to." I said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Just go. Apparently she's more important right now."

"Logie, she is not more important. I don't have to go." I said.

"Well its obvious you want to." Logan said.

"Logan, just stop acting jealous. Its annoying." I said.

"Whatever, Kendall. Just go." Logan said.

I sighed and went in to give him a kiss, but he turned away. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the front door. I waited for Logan to say something, but he didn't. I opened the door to the apartment and left.

I didn't understand why Logan was acting this way. Yeah I know Jo is my ex, but that's all she is. I'm not going to kiss her or anything like that, but Logan thinks I will. Why cant he just trust me?

I went down to the pool and found Jo talking to Camille. I was hoping Camille wouldn't be joining us today. Camille is nice and all, but I'm pretty sure she hates me for stealing Logan from her. He didn't even really like her that way, but she didn't understand it. She was the one who messed up by kissing James, but I was the one she hated. She seriously needs to move on.

"Hey, Kendall." Jo said.

"Hey." I said.

"I'll see you guys later." Camille said.

"What's up with her?" I asked when Camille walked away.

"I don't know. I guess she is upset that you're with Logan." Jo said.

"Oh. But you're not, right?" I asked.

"Um I don't know. I wish you were still with me, but I guess I understand." Jo said.

"Ok." I said.

"Anyway, lets go to the park. I had a lot of fun there last time." Jo said.

"So did I. It felt nice to just get away for a while." I said.

"What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. Logan is just being weird." I said.

"How?" Jo asked.

"He thinks I'm messing around with you. We got in a fight over it." I said.

"I'm sorry he's acting that way. But he'll realize that we are just friends." Jo said.

"Yeah ok." I said.

Jo smiled then took my hand in hers. I felt this weird spark, but I brushed it off. We left the pool and went to the park. We laid down in the grass under a shady tree, and Jo snuggled up close to me. I didn't find it weird that she did that. She's just a friend and that's all she will be.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah I guess. I just wish Logan wasn't mad at me." I said.

"Just don't worry about it. He'll realize he was overreacting about this whole thing." Jo said.

"I just hate fighting with him. It just makes us drift apart." I said.

"We could always try again." Jo said.

"But I'm with Logan." I said.

"I know, but if you guys are having this much trouble, then maybe you two shouldn't be together. But if you ever change your mind, I'm here." Jo said.

I nodded and Jo smiled at me. She leaned forward and I felt myself moving closer to her. Our lips closed the small gap between us, and this time I didn't pull away. I knew this was wrong, but I kept kissing her. My head was screaming at me to stop, but I wasn't listening.

After a few seconds, Jo pulled away. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She was about to lean in for another kiss, but I turned away when I felt my phone vibrating. I had a text from Logan.

"_**Hi, Kenny. I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. But I do trust you k. I love you" **__**-L**_

I quickly texted him back.

"_**I'll be home soon k. love you"-K**_

"Who was that? Logan?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. I have to go." I said.

"Ok. Can I have a goodbye kiss?" Jo asked.

"Um I don't know." I said.

"Kendall, its fine. What Logan doesn't know wont hurt him." Jo said.

"But friends don't kiss." I said.

"Well we do." Jo said.

She leaned in again and our lips met. The kiss was short and sweet, but it was still a kiss. A kiss that could ruin everything for me.

"I have to go." I said.

I stood up and walked away from Jo. I could already feel the guilt eating me up. I cheated on Logan. What was I thinking? Logan was going to kill me if he finds out. If he actually finds out what happens. I don't have to tell Logan what I did. Its no big deal….right? He's probably kept a few things from me. Probably not as big as this, but I know he's still done it.

I just have to pretend that nothing happened. I never kissed Jo. Well Logan doesn't need to know that I did. That kiss meant absolutely nothing to me….right? No! It meant nothing. I didn't like Jo that way anymore. I love Logan. I love him so much. Then why did I cheat on him?

He's going to hate me…..if he finds out.

**A/N: Hi. so yeah Kendall is a big jerk face. grrr anyway hope the chapter wasnt that bad. i'm working on the next one now, but idk when i will have it up. bye bye =D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Logan's POV**

I quickly closed the book I was reading when Kendall walked into the apartment. I hid the book under the pillow before Kendall could see it. I didn't want him to know that I was reading about pregnancy. I was reading it to see if it had anything on morning sickness, and what I could do to stop it. Before I could even get to that part, Kendall came home.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." he said as he sat down next to me.

I went to give him a kiss, but a strange scent hit my nose. It was perfume and it was pretty strong. I wrinkled my nose and Kendall gave me a look.

"What?" he asked.

"Uh nothing." I said.

Kendall shrugged then gave me a peck on the lips. For some odd reason I didn't want to kiss him, but I figured it was because that strange perfume was making me sick.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" I asked.

"Mhm. I'm perfectly fine." Kendall said.

"Ok. How was you know….spending time with Jo?" I asked.

"Um fine I guess. We just hung out. That's it." Kendall said.

"Oh ok. You smell like her." I said.

"Oh. I guess I'll shower." Kendall said.

I smirked. "Do you need some assistance?"

"Nah I'm good." Kendall said.

"Ok then." I said.

Kendall gave me a kiss on the cheek, then he went down the hall to our room. I let out a sigh and ran my hand through my hair. I didn't know why Kendall was acting so weird. I know we got in a small fight, but everything was better now. Well it was supposed to be, but instead Kendall wasn't acting like himself. And I didn't like it.

What if something happened between him and Jo today? Nah. Kendall said that they were just friends and I have to trust him. He promised he would never hurt me and I had to believe him.

I picked up the book I was reading earlier and tried looking for anything on morning sickness. I need to find a way to stop it, or else Kendall will know something is up. He already said he would take me to the hospital and if he does that, then he'll find out I'm still pregnant. I just need to keep this hidden for a little longer, then I'll tell him. Hopefully he wont be mad, and he'll love the baby as much as I do.

I let out a small whimper when I felt another stomach cramp. I took a few deep breaths, and the pain started to go away. I placed my hand over my stomach and rubbed it slowly. This baby was really making things hard for me and I was only two months along. I'm a little scared about how its going to be when the baby starts moving.

I quickly hid the book again when Kendall walked into the living room. At first I thought he didn't notice my strange behavior, then he gave me a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I-I-I…..um nothing. Why?" I asked.

"It looked like you were hiding something." Kendall said.

"What? I wasn't hiding anything." I said.

"Oh really? Then what's under the pillow?" Kendall asked.

"Um…..a…uh….um…."

"Just tell me."

I sighed and pulled the book out from under the pillow. Kendall looked at the book, then back at me.

"Why are you reading about this?" Kendall asked.

"Oh um….I just got bored, so I decided to read that. Its pretty interesting." I said.

"Uh huh." Kendall said.

I quickly snatched the book from Kendall, then went to our room. I closed the door behind me, then threw the book under my bed. I didn't know how I could keep this up much longer. I'm a horrible liar and I knew Kendall could tell I was lying about something. If I want to keep this baby, I'll have to lie a lot better.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

After a few days, I managed to keep the nausea under control, but Kendall was still worried about me. I told him I was fine, so he left me alone after a while. Since I was starting to feel better, I would go out with Kendall more. Whenever we went down to the pool or to the park, Jo happened to be there and I could tell she wasn't happy to see me. I knew she was up to something, but Kendall was mine and she was never going to have him.

On days when I was feeling a little under the weather, Kendall would hang out with Jo. I couldn't help but feel upset and jealous. It was weird for him to be hanging out with her. She was his ex for crying out loud! The only thing I could do was trust him, but it wasn't easy.

While James and Carlos were in the living room playing video games, I was in my room trying to get some homework done. It wasn't a lot, but for some odd reason I didn't feel like doing it. Usually I love doing homework, but now I just wanted to sleep.

I didn't know how it was going to be at school. People will start to notice something's different about me in a few months. My stomach wont be flat anymore and that will get people talking. Hopefully I can try and hide it during school. Well I'll try.

I decided that now was not the time for homework, but for sleep. I was really tired and I can just do the work another time. I put my work away, then I crawled into bed. I'll just sleep for a few hours, then I'll feel better. And that's what I want.

I wasn't even asleep for an hour when I was awakened by Carlos screaming. I let out a groan and got out of bed. I went into the living room and found my two best friends rolling around on the floor. I could already feel a headache approaching.

"Guys, knock it off!" I yelled.

James and Carlos stopped messing around and looked up at me. When they noticed the look I was giving them, they quickly stood up.

"Hey, Logan. What's up?" James asked.

"I'm trying to sleep and you two wont let me." I said.

"Oh sorry." James said.

"Do you wanna play with us?" Carlos asked.

"Uh no thanks. Its too dangerous." I said.

"Aw c'mon, Logie. Its so much fun." Carlos said.

"I don't want to ok? I'll just hang out with Kendall." I said.

"Oh he left." James said.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" James asked.

I sighed. "He went with Jo, didn't he?"

"Yeah." James said.

"He could've told me." I said.

"Maybe he didn't want to wake you up." Carlos said.

"Why does he have to keep this from me? I told him I trusted him." I said.

"Just talk to him about it when he gets back." James said.

"Do you think he's not telling me because something is going on?" I asked.

"Logan, Kendall would never cheat on you. He's not that type of guy. Just don't worry about it." James said.

"Then why is he acting weird?" I asked.

"Maybe he's just…..weird." Carlos said.

I sighed. "Maybe."

"Just don't worry about it. If you trust him, then this shouldn't bother you." James said.

"Yeah ok." I said.

I went back into my room and collapsed on my bed. I wanted to trust Kendall, I really did, but it felt like I couldn't. He's with Jo more then he is with me. Maybe if I told him I was still pregnant, he would stop hanging out with her. No he wont do that. He'd leave me in an instant and go back with Jo. He doesn't want this baby and if I tell him, he'll make me get rid of it.

I'll just pretend that everything is fine, and I'll just see what happens from there. I just have to trust Kendall. No matter how hard it was.

**A/N: HI! i wouldnt trust Kendall either lol. more Logie he is all upset and kendall is being stupid. wait till u guys see what kendall does next o.o. anywho i had an awesome day! hehe. my crush smiled and flirted with me. i finally got the balls to talk to him and it was worth it. he even asked me to go to his game next week. so excited lol. he will so be mine soon. very, very soon. hehe anyway that wasnt creepy. hope you guys liked the chap. bye bye =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Kendall's POV**

While Logan was taking a nap, Jo asked if we could hang out, so I said yes. She wanted to meet me at the park, so I left to the apartment to go hang out with her. I felt guilty about leaving Logan alone, but I wont be gone long. I would just be out for a few hours, but I guess I should've told him. I was hoping he would still be asleep when I get back.

The whole way to the park, I kept telling myself to go back. It felt a little weird going to see Jo again, especially with what happened last time. This time we wont kiss or anything like that. We're just going to hang out as friends, because that's all we are.

When I got to the park, I saw Jo talking to Jett. I couldn't help but a feel a little jealous. Why was he talking to her? She's mine. No she's not! Logan's mine. He's all mine.

I waited patently until Jett walked away in the other direction, then I walked up to Jo. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey. Um what was Jett doing here?" I asked.

"Oh he just wanted to talk to me." Jo said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Oh um….about New town High. He uh said it was weird not having me there anymore." Jo said.

"Oh ok." I said.

"Yeah. Anyway I'm glad you could make it. I was afraid Logan wouldn't let you come." Jo said.

"Nah he's fine with it. He's asleep anyway." I said.

"So you snuck out?" Jo asked.

"Um I guess you could call it that." I said.

Jo chuckled then grabbed my hand, sending those sparks through my body again. We walked around the park for a few hours, laughing and talking about anything. We would've spent the whole day there, but it was cut short when it started raining. We quickly left the park and went back to the Palm Woods.

"I guess I should go now." I said.

"Are you sure?" Jo asked.

"Yeah I don't want Logan to worry." I said.

"Do you'll think he'll mind if you stay a little longer?" Jo asked.

"Um I guess not." I said.

"Good, because I know something we can do." Jo said.

"But its raining." I said.

"We'll just go to my place." Jo said.

"I don't know. Maybe I should tell Logan first." I said.

"He'll be fine." Jo said.

I nodded and let Jo take me away from the lobby. We went to her apartment and I felt really nervous. I've been here before, but it felt weird now that I was with Logan. I should just leave and go home, but I couldn't for some reason.

The next thing I know, I'm in Jo's room and her lips are on mine. I held onto her waist as she ran her fingers through my hair. She pushed me down on her bed and climbed on top of me. I knew where this was going, but I couldn't push her off of me.

My head was screaming at me to stop this and go home to my Logie, but once again I wasn't listening. This was very wrong. It was ten times worse then the kiss we shared. This was crossing the line.

I just gave in and let Jo have her way with me. I was done fighting with myself. I couldn't fight this, so I let it win.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I walked down the hall towards 2J, feeling completely awful. I had spent the whole day with Jo and it seemed to be going fine, but that ended pretty quickly. I cant believe I did that. I cant believe I slept with Jo.

I didn't even want to show my face in the apartment. Logan was going to hate me forever. He wouldn't want me anymore. How could he? I did a very bad thing to him. He'll never love me again.

I opened the door to the apartment, and cautiously walked in. James and Carlos were messing around in the kitchen, and I assumed Logan was in our room. I was hoping he was still asleep.

I quickly went to my room and found Logan laying down on his bed. He sat up when I came in and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi." I said.

"Where were you?" Logan asked.

"With Jo." I said.

"You could've told me." Logan said.

"Sorry. I just didn't want to wake you up." I said.

"Its fine. What did you guys do?" Logan asked.

"Just hung out at the park." I said.

"In the rain?" Logan asked.

"Um no….I um came home when it started to rain." I said.

"But its been raining for an hour so…never mind." Logan said.

"Yeah. So um how was your day?" I asked.

"Ok I guess. I still feel like crap, but I'll be fine." Logan said.

"Oh. You should still see a doctor." I said.

"Nah I'll be ok in a few weeks." I said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Um….I uh just assume." I said.

"Ok? Logan, what's going on? You've been acting weird lately." I said.

"I'm fine." Logan said.

"You sure?"

"Yup."

I nodded then gave Logan a kiss on the lips. He lowered me down with him, then started kissing my neck. He quickly pulled away and I gave him a puzzled look.

"Why do you have a hickey?" Logan asked.

"Oh um because uh….I um hurt myself today. Its just a bruise." I said.

"But it looks like a hickey not a bruise." Logan said.

"Do you not trust me or something?" I asked.

"No I do, Kenny. I really do. I'm sorry." Logan said.

"Its ok. Um I'm going to take a quick shower." I said.

Logan nodded and I went into the connecting bathroom. I looked at my neck in the mirror and groaned. I did have a hickey and Logan sure as hell didn't give it to me. I hope he doesn't ask about it again. When I was finished with my shower, I went back into the room to join Logan. He quickly threw something under the bed and I gave him a questioning look.

"What was that?" I asked.

"N-nothing." Logan said.

"No really what was that?" I asked.

"Nothing, Kendall." Logan said.

I got on my hands and knees and reached under the bed. I grabbed something and pulled it out. It was that same book Logan was reading the other day.

"Why do you still have this?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." Logan said.

"You don't need it, Logan. You're not pregnant anymore." I said.

"Y-yeah I know." Logan said.

I threw the book back under the bed, then I laid down next to Logan. He snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arm around him.

"You smell weird." Logan said.

"It's the shampoo, babe." I said.

"Well it smells gross." Logan said.

Logan squirmed in my arms and I let him go. He gagged, then quickly ran to the bathroom. I could soon hear him puking his guts out. After a few minutes of that, he stopped.

I didn't know what was up with him. The littlest things set him off. It didn't happen all the time, but when it did, he would be running off to the bathroom. This was exactly how he was when he was pregnant, but he wasn't anymore so I didn't know what was wrong with him.

If this keeps happening, then I will take him to see a doctor. I really want to know what's wrong with him. Hopefully its not serious.

Logan came back into the room and laid down next to me. I gave him a kiss on the head and he smiled.

"I love you." Logan said.

"I love you too." I said.

Logan smiled and snuggled next to me. He rested his head on my chest and fell asleep. I did love Logan, but I just hurt him in the worst way possible. I'm not supposed to kiss or sleep with anyone else but Logan, but I did it with someone else. And that person was my ex.

I want to tell Logan what I did, but I'm afraid. I don't want to lose him, but I just might. I cant see Jo again. I don't want to hurt Logan anymore. I love him. I just hope he can still love me after I tell him what I did.

**A/N: Yeah, Kendall is a big jerkface. hes so stupid and Logie is gonna be sad =/. dont worry though i'm going to make sure Kendall gets hurt too. i will update tomorrow. bye bye =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Logan's POV**

I started to notice that Kendall was acting a lot weirder then he was before. He wouldn't even kiss or touch me as much as he used to. I tried asking him about it, but he claimed he was fine. I didn't buy any of it.

He did stop spending a lot of his time with Jo, and that made me feel better. Since he was spending more time with me or our friends, I didn't have that much to worry about. Well I did have one thing.

I was around three months, and my stomach wasn't completely flat anymore. It had a small curve to it, but no one could tell something was different about me. I would still get a little nauseous from time to time, and that would get Kendall worried again. I didn't want to come clean yet, but I have a feeling Kendall is going to figure it out.

While James and Carlos were down at the pool, Kendall and I had the apartment to ourselves. Kendall was sitting on the couch, looking extremely bored and I was at the kitchen table doing my homework. I didn't really feel like doing it, but I had to. I heard Kendall sigh and I looked up at him. He looked so bored, so I decided to fix that.

I stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him. I placed my hand on his thigh and moved it up slowly. Kendall gasped when my hand touched his crotch.

"Logan, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Well you looked bored, so I thought we could have a little fun." I said.

"We cant." Kendall said.

"Why not? You love to do these sort of things." I said.

"Well I don't want to. Just go do your homework or something." Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes and climbed into his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Kendall barely moved his lips with mine, then he stopped altogether. I moved my lips to his neck and sucked on his pulse point.

"Logie, stop." Kendall said.

"I know you like this, Kenny." I said.

I rolled my hips and a soft moan escaped Kendall's mouth. I ran my hands down his chest and started popping the buttons open. Kendall squirmed then pushed me off of him. I hit the floor and I let out a hiss of pain. I grabbed my head and rubbed it.

"Sorry." Kendall said.

"You didn't have to push me." I said.

"I'm sorry, Logie. I just don't want to do that." Kendall said.

"Ok but why? Are you afraid or something?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said.

"I'm not going to get pregnant if that's what you're afraid of." I said.

"I just don't want to do that ok." Kendall said.

I sighed and sat down next to him. Kendall turned away from me and I frowned.

"Kenny, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Kendall said.

"No you're not. You've been acting so different and I want to know why." I said.

"I'm fine ok? I just….."

"Just what? Talk to me."

"Logie, I'm fine." Kendall said.

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. Kendall rested his on top of mine and wrapped his arm around me. I felt a little bit of pressure in my lower abdomen and I squirmed in Kendall's arms.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Mhm." I said.

"Logie, just tell me what's wrong." Kendall said.

"I'm just feeling a little off I guess." I said.

"Still? Logan, this has been going on for too long. I'm taking you in." Kendall said.

"No Kenny I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not. I'm taking you in so you can get better." Kendall said.

I sighed. "Kendall, I'm fine."

"Please just get checked out, Logie. I don't want it to be serious and then we didn't do anything about it." Kendall said.

"Trust me its not serious." I said.

"Just go, Logie. For me." Kendall said.

"But…."

"C'mon, Logie," Kendall said as he stood up, "lets just find out what's wrong with you."

"Kenny, please don't make me go. I'm fine." I said.

"No you're not. Now lets go." Kendall said.

"Kenny…."

Kendall grabbed my hand and led me out of the apartment. I tried to escape his grasp, but I couldn't. I didn't want to see a doctor. I just cant.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"Logie, relax." Kendall said.

I was sitting on the examination bed in a hospital room and Kendall was sitting next to me. He was holding my hand, but even that couldn't calm me down. Kendall was going to find out I was still pregnant. He was going to hate me forever. I wanted to leave before he finds out the truth.

"Kendall, I want to go home." I said.

"Not yet ok? The doctor will be here soon." Kendall said.

"I want to leave. I want to leave now." I said.

"You cant, Logie. Not until we find out what's wrong with you." Kendall said.

"I know what's wrong with me." I muttered.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Can I please go home?" I asked.

"Logan, just…."

Kendall was interrupted when there was a knock on the door. The doctor walked in and I gulped. It wasn't the same doctor I saw last time, but it still made me nervous.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Miller." she said.

I nodded and she walked over to me. She looked over my chart, then back up at me.

"Everything looks fine, but I want to do a quick ultrasound." the doctor said.

"O-ok." I said.

Kendall looked confused and I was praying he doesn't figure it out. I didn't want him to know, but it looked like my secret was going to be revealed.

The doctor led us to a new room and I laid down on the bed. I lifted up my shirt and the doctor covered my belly with the gel. I could feel tears in my eyes and a few slipped. Kendall grabbed my hand and rubbed my knuckles with his thumb. The tears started flowing when my baby appeared on the screen.

"Ok your baby is doing just fine." the doctor said.

"Wait baby? He's pregnant?" Kendall asked.

"He's about three months, and your little girl or boy is doing just fine." the doctor said.

Kendall immediately let go of my hand, and I knew he was upset. The doctor wiped the gel off my stomach, then turned the machine off. She could probably tell something was wrong, so she excused herself from the room. I slowly sat up and looked at looked at Kendall. He looked upset and I was scared to talk to him, but I had to.

"Kenny, I'm….."

"How are you pregnant?" Kendall asked.

"I…"

"Did you sleep with someone?" Kendall asked.

"What? No I would never do that." I said.

"Then why are you pregnant?" Kendall asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but…."

"Just answer the question."

"I didn't get the abortion done. I couldn't hurt the baby." I said.

"You lied to me." Kendall said.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't go through with it." I said.

"I cant believe you would lie to me, and about this. I didn't want a baby and you still kept it." Kendall said.

"Kenny, I'm really sorry. Just don't make me get rid of it. I love this baby." I said.

"Then you keep it."

"But its yours too."

"I don't want it, Logan. So just leave me alone." Kendall said.

"No Kenny please don't go. I love you." I said.

"You lied to me." Kendall said.

"I only did it to save our baby. I tried asking you to keep the baby, but you weren't listening to me. You didn't care what I wanted. But I'm sorry for everything. Just please don't go." I said.

"Logan, I told you I wasn't ready." Kendall said.

"I know, but I'm not either. Please Kendall don't go. We can raise this baby. I know we can." I said.

"I don't want it." Kendall said.

"How can you not want your own baby?" I asked.

"Because I'm scared! I'm fucking scared about this whole thing! Are you happy now? Kendall asked.

"I'm scared too, but I'm still keeping the baby." I said.

"Then keep it, but I don't want anything to do with it. I'm not ready to be a father." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I need you and you promised you would never leave me." I said.

"You don't want me around." Kendall said.

"Yes I do. I love you Kendall and I need you so much." I said.

"Logan, you don't want me. You think you do but you don't." Kendall said.

"Please don't leave me. Please." I said.

"I need to think." Kendall said.

"Kendall, wait. Please wait." I said.

Kendall shook his head and left the room, leaving me upset and alone. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed loudly. I had a feeling if Kendall found out that he wouldn't be happy, but I didn't expect him to act like this.

I didn't mean to lie to him, but I did it for a reason. I wanted my baby to live, but Kendall couldn't see that. I don't want him to leave me. I need him. This baby needs him. I could probably raise this baby on my own, but I would rather have Kendall with me. He's the father and he needs to be here. He cant leave. He just cant.

I hope he realizes that what he is doing is wrong, and that we can make this work. Together we can do just about anything. Kendall needs to stay with me. I love him so much and I cant live without him. He promised to never leave or hurt me. I just hope he keeps that promise.

**A/N: I'm so sorry i didnt update yesterday. i fell alseep at around 5 and stayed alseep till 8 this morning. im sorry about that. but i hope u guys liked this chapter, even though Kendall was kinda mean about the whole thing =/. anyway i will try and update this and my other two stories. jeez im bad lol. bye =D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kendall's POV**

I walked out of the room Logan and I were in, and I wandered around the hospital. I didn't know what to do or what to think. I just found out that Logan was still pregnant and I didn't know what to do. He lied to me about the abortion, and didn't even think to tell me about it months later.

Even though he lied to me, I sort of lied to him. I did all these awful things to him, and I didn't even come clean or apologize. I still need to tell him what I did, but I'm afraid to. He's going to hate me forever. I cheated on him when we're having a baby. I'm such a screw up.

I don't want to leave Logan, but I don't want to have a baby. Yes its my own child, but I'm not ready to be a father. If I leave Logan, he'll be left alone to raise the baby, and it would be wrong to leave. But I don't want a kid right now.

If I leave, then I wont have to deal with all this. But I cant leave Logan. I love him so much and I need him. But once my secret comes out, I know he wont love me. I hurt and betrayed him, and I know he'll never want me. I have to tell him, but I don't know how.

I stopped in my tracks when I came to a big window. I looked through it and saw a whole bunch of babies. I was at the hospital's nursery. All of the babies looked and acted different. Most of them were asleep, and the others were squirming around. One baby stood out and she caught my eye. She had light brown hair and the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen. They almost reminded me of Logan's eyes.

It got me thinking about what my baby would look like. Would he or she look more like me or more like Logan? I was hoping it would look more like Logan. But if I leave, then I'll never know what my son or daughter would look like. I don't want to leave, but I feel like I cant stay.

But Logan and this baby need me. I cant leave them. It would be stupid and wrong if I did. If I left, I would be running away from my fears. Logan wasn't running away from his. He said he was scared about having a baby, but he wasn't running away. I was.

"K-Kendall?"

I turned away from the window to see Logan standing behind me. I couldn't instantly feel the guilt start to consume me. He looked so hurt and it was all my fault. All of this was my fault.

"Kenny, I'm sorry." Logan said.

"Don't be. You didn't do anything." I said.

"Yes I did. I lied to you and that drove you away." Logan said.

"You didn't drive me away. I did because I'm scared." I said.

Logan walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my chin on top of his head.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." I said.

"You didn't do anything." Logan said.

"Yes I did. A very terrible thing." I said.

Logan pulled away and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Kendall, I get that you're scared. And I'm not mad about how you reacted. I figured you would act this way, and that's why I was afraid to tell you. But I'm really sorry for lying and I don't want to lose you." Logan said.

"I don't want to lose you either. I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too. And I know you'll love this baby." Logan said.

"I'm just really scared." I said.

"I know. So am I, but we can do this ok? I know we can." Logan said.

"You promise?"

Logan gave me a kiss on the lips and I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling his body closer to mine. We pulled apart and I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you." Logan whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

Logan grabbed my hand and placed it over his stomach. I quickly pulled away and Logan had a hurt expression on his face.

"Sorry. I need to get used to it." I said.

Logan nodded then turned away from me. A smile spread across his face when he looked through the window of the nursery.

"I cant wait for our baby to get here." Logan said.

"Yeah." I said.

"I know you're scared now, but you'll get over it. You just cant be afraid of what life throws at you." Logan said.

"Can we go home now? I'm really tired." I said.

Logan nodded and grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. He smiled at me and I gave him a small smile in return. We left the hospital and headed back to the Palm Woods. When we walked through the lobby, I spotted Jo on one of the couches. She smiled at me, then her smile faltered when she saw Logan and I holding hands. I turned away from her and gave Logan a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll meet you upstairs." I whispered.

Logan nodded and walked over to the elevators. Once he was gone, I slowly made my way up to Jo. She stood up and pressed her lips to mine. I quickly pushed her off of me.

"Stop, Jo. Just stop." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I love Logan." I said.

"Just forget about him. It cant be that hard." Jo said.

"It is when he's carrying my baby." I muttered.

"What?" Jo asked.

I sighed. "Look, I don't want to do this anymore. I love Logan and he's the only one I want to be with."

"But I thought you loved me." Jo said.

"I don't." I said.

"Then why did you kiss me and sleep with me? I know you still love me, Kendall. And I'm going to keep fighting for you. I love you more then Logan ever will." Jo said.

"Jo, just stop. I….."

Jo quickly pressed her lips to mine and I slowly moved mine along with hers. After a few seconds I pulled away from her. She gave me a hurt look, but I didn't care. I walked away from her and went up to my apartment.

I didn't know how I was going to tell Logan about my secret, but I have to. I'm just scared to do it.

**A/N: Hi so i decided to post this chap today. i know it was sucky, but oh well lol. see Kendall is starting to change, but just a little bit. there will be more drama coming up. bye =D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Logan's POV**

I thought it was weird the Kendall didn't come up to the apartment with me, but I tried to not let it bother me. I did notice Jo in the lobby, and I was hoping she wasn't the reason Kendall stayed behind.

I had to admit I was a little nervous about it, but I know Kendall is faithful to me. I just didn't trust Jo at all. I knew she was up to something and if she was trying to get Kendall back, she was wasting her time. Kendall was with me and we were going to have a baby. He would never go with her.

Even though Kendall was still scared and nervous about having a baby, I knew he would get over it soon. He just has to realize that this baby needs him in its life. If Kendall leaves, then everything would be different. But I know Kendall better then anyone else. I knew he wasn't going to leave me or this baby.

I walked into the apartment and found James and Carlos messing around in the kitchen. I guess I should tell them everything. They deserve to know, right?

"Hey, Logan. Where were you?" James asked.

"I was at the hospital with Kendall." I said.

"For what?" James asked.

"Are you dying!" Carlos exclaimed.

"No I'm not dying. Just sit down so I can tell you." I said.

James and Carlos ran over to the couch, and plopped down on it. I sat down on the armrest of the couch and placed my hand over my stomach.

"First I want to apologize for what I did." I said.

"What did you do?" Carlos asked.

"I…."

"Is this about the baby?" James asked.

"Yeah it is." I said.

James rolled his eyes and stood up from the couch.

"James, sit down. I really need to tell you guys something." I said.

"Logan, I don't wan to hear about how 'sorry' you are for what you did." James said.

"That's not what I'm trying to tell you." I said.

"Then what are you trying to tell us?" James asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

"Wow that was fast." Carlos said.

"No you guys don't get it. I never had the abortion. I'm still pregnant." I said.

"Wait, you never went through with it?" James asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you guys. I didn't do it and I lied to everyone about it. I'm really sorry for lying to you." I said.

"So the baby's alive?" Carlos asked.

"Yes." I said.

Carlos launched himself at me, and I had to hold onto the couch as tightly as I could so I wouldn't fall back. Carlos hugged me tightly and I let out a small squeak.

"I'm so glad you kept the baby. I love it so much and I'm going to be an uncle!" Carlos said.

"Y-yup." I said.

"Carlos, let him go. You're smothering him and the baby." James said.

Carlos immediately pulled away and placed his hand over my small baby bump.

"I'm so sorry baby. Uncle Carlos will never hurt you again." he said.

"He or she forgives you." I said.

Carlos smiled and pulled his hand away. He sat back down, a huge smile still on his face.

"How…..how did Kendall take the news?" James asked.

"He wasn't really happy that I lied to him. He's still scared about having a baby, but I know he'll be fine." I said.

"Yeah. I'm glad you didn't go through with it." James said.

I smiled and looked down at my stomach. "Me too."

We all looked up when the front door opened. Kendall walked in, then slowly made his way towards us. He looked a little nervous and I gave him a worried look.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I'm.. uh fine." Kendall said.

"Are you happy about the baby?" Carlos asked happily.

"Um…sure." Kendall said.

Carlos was about to open his mouth, but I shot him a look. He got the message and he looked down at his lap.

"I'm going to bed." Kendall said.

"Ok." I said.

Kendall gave me a kiss on the head, then he went to our room.

"That was weird." James said.

"He's still getting used to the idea of becoming a father I guess." I said.

"Did anything else happen today?" James asked.

"No not really. I mean Jo was here when we got back, but nothing happened." I said.

"Are you sure?" James asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I said.

"Maybe he's just tired." Carlos asked.

"I hope so. I think I'll go to bed too." I said.

"Ok. Night." James said.

I left the living room and went into the room Kendall and I share. Kendall was laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. I closed the door behind me, then laid down next to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" he asked.

"Mhm. I'm just a little worried about you. I don't like seeing you this way." I said.

"I'm fine ok, Logie? I'm just really tired." Kendall said.

I nodded and snuggled closer to him. Kendall wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Kendall said.

Kendall gave me a kiss on the head, then he closed his eyes. Soon I could hear him snoring softly. I reached over and grabbed his freehand, placing it over my stomach. I hope one of these days I wont have to place Kendall's hand there, but that he'll be able to do it on his own.

I know he loves this baby, but he's not ready to show it. He's really scared, but I'm going to make him get over his fear instead of running away from it. Hopefully soon Kendall can be happy about this whole thing, and not have to worry so much. Having a baby is scary, but I'm not going to worry about it and I don't want Kendall to worry either.

I know we can raise this baby. Together we can do anything.

**A/N: ok so i meant to post this sooner, but i was out all day today. it was fiesta so i had fun lol. anyway kendall is still acting weird and Logan is soon going to know why. poor Logie =/. i will try and post something tomorrow, but i'm going to see my crush at his game tomorrow. so i shall see how that goes lol. i even decided that Stuck by BTR is my song to my crush lol. ok bye for now =D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kendall's POV**

A month later, and I still wasn't acting like myself. I've tried to, but I just cant. That secret I'm hiding is eating me alive, but I'm still afraid to tell Logan. Maybe he wont be upset with me because we both lied to each other. I'm just lying to myself now. Logan is going to be upset and hate me forever.

Logan was starting to notice that I was acting different, and it made me nervous. I told him I was fine, but I knew he could see right through that. I tried concentrating on anything but the lie I was hiding, but even that didn't work. I tried focusing on the baby, but that was something I didn't want to think about.

Logan was now starting to look pregnant, but only just a little bit. You could see a bump starting to form, but you couldn't tell it was there if his shirt was on. Seeing that little bump made me nervous and scared. It just showed that there really is a human being growing in there, and that scared me. It was slowly becoming real for me, and I didn't like it.

I wasn't ready to become a father. I wasn't ready for this baby, but it was too late to get rid of it. We were stuck with it.

I didn't know how Logan thought we could do this. How can we possibly have a baby at our age? We're too young and we shouldn't be having kids right now. We should be focusing on our future, not dealing with a baby. Logan thinks we can do this, but I know we cant.

I groaned and rubbed my head when Carlos starting screaming. My two best friends were messing around again, and I was sitting on the couch waiting for them to stop. We had to be at the studio in ten minutes, and Carlos couldn't find his helmet. Instead of looking for it or just going without it, he decided to mess around with James. My friends are a huge pain in the ass sometimes. I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked up to see Logan. He was standing behind the couch and he gave me a small smile.

"Are they bothering you?" he asked.

"I just have a really bad headache and they're making it worse." I said.

Logan nodded in agreement, then he gave me a kiss on the head. We both looked up when we heard a crash. Logan sighed and rubbed his head.

"Guys, knock it off." he said.

"Sorry." James and Carlos said.

"And you want to have a baby when we already have to deal with these two?" I asked.

"I know a baby wont be as bad as them." Logan said.

"Hey!" Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes, then stood up from the couch. "Lets go before Gustavo gets mad." I said.

"Do you think he'll notice?" Logan asked.

"Notice what?" I asked.

"The bump." Logan said pointing at his stomach.

"Nah its not that big." I said.

"Ok." Logan said.

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then we all left the apartment. I didn't really want to go to the studio today, but I had to. I just hope it goes by fast.

After a few hours with Gustavo, we finally got to go home. I was glad I could just go back to the apartment and not have to deal with Gustavo. But there was other things I was constantly dealing with.

When we got back to 2J, Logan was extremely exhausted. I knew long hours with Gustavo would make him tired anyway, but now since he was pregnant, he was tired a lot more. He gave me a peck on the cheek, then he went to our room to take a nap.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out. I cursed to myself when I got a text from Jo. I didn't want to open it, but I was a little curious. She wanted to meet me at her place and I couldn't say no. I should've, but I couldn't.

"I'll be back later." I said.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked.

"Somewhere." I said.

"Is that somewhere with Jo?" James asked.

"Does it matter?" I asked.

"Yes it matters. You shouldn't be hanging out with Jo. She's your ex." James said.

"I know that, but we're just friends." I said.

"Then why do you spend more time with her then with Logan?" James asked.

"I don't have time for this." I said.

"Kendall, you shouldn't go. Logan wont be happy about it." James said.

"I'm not going to do anything ok? Logan trusts me anyway" I said.

"Fine go, but if you hurt him I'll….."

"James, I'm not going to hurt him." I said.

I walked out of the apartment and headed over to Jo's place. I may have said that I wouldn't hurt Logan, but that was a lie. I did hurt him. I'm still hurting him. I don't know why I keep going over to see Jo. She is just going to ruin things with Logan and I. I love Logan so much, but all I do is hurt him.

I'm such a horrible person, boyfriend and father. I don't even want my own baby. If that doesn't scream horrible father, then I don't know what does. I don't even know why I was given a baby in the first place. I'm just going to be a bad father anyway. If my dad was a bad parent, then I know I'll be the same. That baby doesn't need me and I don't need it.

I reached Jo's apartment and she led me into her bedroom. I was so glad her father wasn't home, or else I would be dead right about now. Jo pulled me into a kiss and this time I didn't push her away from me. I let her do whatever she wanted.

The whole time I was thinking about Logan. I just know he is going to hate me and want nothing to do with me. What I was doing was wrong, but I can never stop myself from doing it. I have to tell Logan about what I'm hiding from him, and I have to do it soon. I just hope he can somehow forgive me.

**A/N: HI. so i said i might not update cuz of the game i was supposed to go to, but stupid me got the wrong information and the game isnt till wednesday. i even looked extra cute and it was for nothing grrrrr. anyway Kendall is still be a douche bag, and i swear Logan is going to find out soon but after something else happens. well i will try and update tomorrow. bye =D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Logan's POV**

I woke up from my nap when I heard the front door close. I thought it was probably Mrs. Knight or Katie, but I didn't hear their voices. All I could hear was James and Carlos, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I decided to just get out of bed and see what was going on.

I walked out of my bedroom and I headed towards the living room. James and Carlos were now whispering, and it made me wonder what they were talking about.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing." James said.

"Kendall's with Jo!" Carlos said quickly.

Carlos quickly cupped his mouth and James hit him.

"Wait Kendall's gone?" I asked.

"Yeah. We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to us." Carlos said.

"Did he say he was going with Jo?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but I figured he was." James said.

"Then he probably went for a walk or something, and not with her." I said.

"How come you don't care that he went with Jo?" James asked.

"Because he I know he didn't. He just needed a little time to himself for a while." I said.

"But what if he is with her? I just have this feeling he is." James said.

"If he is, then all I can do is trust him. I know he wont do anything." I said.

"Well I don't trust him. He's been acting weird and I think Jo has something to do with it." James said.

"Look, I know Kendall is acting weird, but Jo isn't the cause of it. I'm not defending her or anything, but I think Kendall's behavior is from something else." I said.

"If you say so." James said.

"Can we spy on him?" Carlos asked.

"What? No. You guys are not going to spy on him." I said.

Please? We can be super spies!" Carlos said.

"Guys, Kendall doesn't need to be spied on. I trust him." I said.

"Do you, Logan?" James asked.

"Well yeah. I mean why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because he's with Jo. He shouldn't even be hanging out with her. He should be with you and the baby." James said.

"But the baby's not even here yet." I said.

"Logan, you're missing the point. It doesn't matter if the baby's here or not, Kendall should still be with you." James said.

I sighed. "I know, I know."

"Then how come you don't talk to him about it?" James asked.

"Because I don't want him to get mad at me." I said.

"Who cares if he gets mad. You guys will work it out." James said.

"No you guys don't understand. If we get in a fight, he'll leave me. And I don't want to lose him." I said.

"Logan, he wont leave you. I know he loves you, but I just think he is just acting really weird." James said.

"Do you guys think he's doing something?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." James said.

"I have that feeling a few times too, but I don't want to believe it." I said.

"Well if he is doing something, don't you want to know what it is?" James asked.

"I guess so. But guys, Kendall isn't doing anything wrong ok? I know him." I said.

"Can we still spy on him?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, then we can see if he is really being faithful to you." James added.

"Guys, please don't." I said.

"Logan, just relax. We wont make ourselves that obvious." James said.

I sighed. "Fine. But make sure you don't get caught ok? I don't want Kendall finding out about this."

"Got it." James said.

"Yes! We're going to be super spies!" Carlos said.

James and Carlos high-fived each other, then they ran out of the apartment. I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face. If Kendall ever finds out that our best friends are spying on him, he'll hate me and I don't want him to.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks have passed, and James and Carlos were still spying on Kendall. They haven't found anything so far, but they're still watching him. Kendall was still acting a little weird, and I didn't like it. I wanted to believe that Kendall wasn't doing anything, but his behavior said otherwise.

I tried to just focus on something else instead of Kendall. The baby was always on my mind, and I was hoping he or she was doing okay. My last check up was a month ago, and the doctor said my baby was fine. I just hope its still doing good.

I decided that I should tell Mrs. Knight that I was still pregnant. I knew she was upset when Kendall told her I was getting an abortion, but now since I didn't go through with it, I thought she deserved to know. I didn't know how I was going to tell her. I really shouldn't be freaking out about this. Mrs. Knight was going to be accepting of it. I don't really have to worry about telling her.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I gently sat up. I let out a yawn, then I turned over to face Kendall. He was still sound asleep and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I got out of bed and quietly went into the kitchen. I was surprised to see Mrs. Knight already up. I took this as the opportunity to tell her about the baby.

"Good morning, Logan" Mrs. Knight said.

"Morning." I said.

I sat down at the table and I let out a sigh. I didn't know how I was going to tell her. I had a feeling she wouldn't be upset about it, but she might be upset that I didn't tell her right away.

"Logan, are you alright?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Mama Knight, there's something I need to tell you." I said.

Mrs. Knight sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I um….. I never got the abortion done. I lied about it." I said.

"So you're still pregnant?" Mrs. Knight asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry for lying about it."

"Oh honey I'm not mad. I'm glad you're still pregnant." Mrs. Knight said.

"Wait really?" I asked.

"Yes. Even though you're still young and you should've waited to start a family, I'm still happy that you're carrying my grandchild." Mrs. Knight said.

"At least you're happy." I said.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Knight asked.

I sighed. "Kendall's not happy about the baby."

"Don't worry, sweetie. He'll come around." Mrs. Knight said.

"I hope so." I said.

I heard a door open and Kendall sleepily walked into the living room. Mrs. Knight smiled at him, then went back into the kitchen.

"Morning." I said.

"Morning." Kendall said.

I stood up from the table and walked over to him. I went to give him a kiss, but he turned away from me.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"Then how come you don't want to kiss me?" I asked.

"I will." Kendall said.

He walked away from me and I sighed. I absolutely hated Kendall's new behavior. I wanted my old Kenny back, but I don't know when that will happen.

**A/N: HI. so yeah Kendall is still a douche, but that kinda changes in the next chap =D. i will post it tomorrow after i get back from the game. hehe im so excited. well i have to go. i need to get Logan's bday card ready. i feel so bad. his bday is tomorrow and i didnt mail his card right away. im such a bad BTR fan. =/. well bye for now**


	23. Chapter 23

**Kendall's POV**

While everyone was doing their own thing, I decided to go down to the pool. I tried giving Logan a kiss before I left, but he turned away from me. I understand why he did that. I didn't want to kiss him this morning, and that probably hurt his feelings.

I left the apartment and went down to the pool. I laid down on one of the lounge chairs, but I couldn't relax no matter how hard I tried. I felt like going back up to the apartment and spending time with Logan, but that changed when Jo approached me.

"Hi, Kendall." she said.

"Hey." I said.

She frowned and sat down next to me. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything." I said.

"Oh."

"Look Jo, I don't want to do this anymore." I said.

"That's what you said last time, but yet you still keep coming back." Jo said.

"But now I cant." I said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"You cant tell anyone about this ok? Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." Jo said.

"Logan's um…..he's having my baby." I said.

"What? How? Isn't he a guy?" Jo asked.

"Yes he's a guy, but for some odd reason he can get pregnant." I said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So is that what's stopping you from being with me?" Jo asked.

"That's part of it." I said.

"Then get rid of it." Jo said.

"Logan doesn't want to. He almost did, then he changed his mind. We're keeping it." I said.

Jo sat quietly and played with her hands. I sighed and stood up from the lounge chair. Jo immediately stood up and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back, then I left the pool. All of this was wrong, but I wasn't stopping it.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I didn't want to go. Why should I? I don't want this baby, so why should I go see how its doing? Even though I didn't want to go, I had to.

Logan was now five months into his pregnancy, and today he was going for an ultrasound. I wasn't happy that I had to go, but I wasn't going to tell Logan that. He thinks I'll magically love this baby, but I know I wont. And I'm pretty sure he knows that.

While Logan was sitting on the hospital bed, I was playing on my phone. I didn't want to see the baby at all, so I was texting Jo instead. I was surprised she managed to keep her mouth shut about all of this. Logan and I still need to tell Gustavo, but I don't know when.

"Are you excited?" Logan asked.

"Huh?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Are. You. Excited?"

"Oh I guess" I said.

"Why cant you just love this baby?" Logan asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know."

"Kendall, stop acting like a jerk." Logan said.

"I'm sorry, Logie." I said.

"I know you're not ready for this, but please don't act like a jerk. I'm excited about this and I wish you were too." Logan said.

"I know. Just give me some more time ok?" I said.

Logan nodded, then placed his hand over his swollen belly. He rubbed it slowly and a smile spread across his face. I wish I could be that happy about all of this.

The more I saw Logan's stomach grow, the more I got scared. I really needed to get over my fear, but I didn't know how. I should love that baby, but I was just afraid that I would be a horrible father and that my child wouldn't love me.

The doctor finally walked in, and Logan was asked to lay back on the bed. He lifted up his shirt and the doctor squeezed some gel on his stomach, then she turned on the machine. She pressed the tiny remote to his stomach and the screen lit up.

I turned away and kept texing Jo. I could tell Logan was probably getting annoyed with me, but I wasn't going to stop what I was doing. I didn't want to see the baby.

"There's your baby." the doctor said.

I knew I said I didn't want to look, but my head snapped up when the doctor said that. I could clearly make out the little shape of the baby. I could see its tiny fingers and toes, and my eyes got a little misty. Logan looked at me and I could see the tears in his eyes. Even though I didn't want to look at the baby, I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen.

The doctor talked to Logan about a few things, but I wasn't listening. I was only paying attention to the little life on the screen. I snapped out of it when the screen went black and the doctor left the room.

Logan got off from the bed and I stood up from the chair. I could still feel my phone vibrating, but I ignored the messages from Jo. I had more important things to do. I pulled Logan into a hug and he let out a squeak.

"I'm sorry, Logie. I'm so sorry for everything." I said.

"Its ok." Logan said.

I pulled away and held him by his shoulders. "No its not. I'm sorry for not wanting this baby. I'm so sorry." I said.

"Wait, do you want the baby?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Yes I want it. Just seeing it turned everything around for me. I want this baby, Logan." I said.

Logan pressed his lips to mine and this time I didn't pull away. I kissed him back with just as much love, then he pulled away from me. He hugged me tightly and I could feel his bump press against me.

"I love you, Kenny. I love you so much." Logan said.

"I love you too, Logie." I said.

I held onto Logan tightly and I gave him a kiss on the head. I had to stop seeing Jo, and for good this time. I didn't want to be with her, I wanted to be with Logan and this baby. I love them and only them.

I feel so bad for wanting to kill my own baby. It was wrong of me to try and push Logan into almost doing that. I never want to hurt my baby again. I love it and I will always love it. I'm still scared about becoming a father, but Logan's right, we can raise this baby.

I promise to never ever hurt this baby. I love it so much and I cant wait to meet my son or daughter. I just hope my baby loves me.

**A/N: hi so i guess Kendall is sort of changing. he gets better and stuff then things blow up in his face. thats coming up really soon after the next chapter actually. anyway hope you guys liked this chap. bye for now =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Logan's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Kendall wanted our baby. I was completely ecstatic when he said he wanted the baby. I'm glad he realized that he needed to step up and be a father. This baby needs both of its parents, and now it finally does.

Since Kendall wanted to be here for both the baby and I, he stopped spending all of his time with Jo. Everywhere I went, he was always there by my side. I could tell Jo wasn't happy that Kendall wasn't hanging out with her anymore, but I didn't care. Kendall was with me and she needs to accept that.

James and Carlos said they still wanted to spy on Kendall, but I told them it wasn't necessary. Surprisingly, Kendall never knew what our friends were doing. And I was happy about that. I didn't want Kendall to know that I let our friends spy on him. He wouldn't think I trust him, but I do. Well now that Jo's out of the picture, I don't have to worry so much.

While James and Carlos were out for the afternoon, Kendall and I were cuddled on the couch. Mrs. Knight and Katie went out as well for a few things, so Kendall and I could be alone for a little while.

"What do you think we're having?" I asked.

"Um I don't know. Hopefully a girl." Kendall said.

"Hmm maybe. I kinda want a boy." I said.

"Really? Why?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, but I guess it doesn't really matter." I said.

"It kinda does." Kendall said.

"Are you saying that you wont love this baby if it's a boy?" I asked.

"No I'll love it no matter what." Kendall said.

"Good." I said.

Kendall chuckled then gave me a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't a kiss on the lips, but it was still a kiss. He still wont do anything except for kissing or holding hands, but that was better then nothing. He was slowly becoming himself again.

I gently pressed my lips to his and Kendall kissed me back slowly. He went to pull away, but I brought him back. I licked along his bottom lip and Kendall let out a small moan. He parted his lips and I shoved my tongue in his mouth, making sure to hit every spot. Kendall gently lowered me down and attached his lips to my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging on it softly. My hands found their way to Kendall's belt, and I tried to unbuckle it.

Kendall quickly pulled away from me when the front door opened. I silently cursed to myself when Katie and Mrs. Knight walked in. They always walk in on us and we never get to finish what we started. It really bugged me. But now since I was pregnant and hornier then ever, I was pissed big time.

"Do you guys always have to be sucking face when I come in?" Katie asked.

"Do you always have to be this annoying?" Kendall asked.

Katie stuck her tongue out at Kendall and he stuck his out back. Katie rolled her eyes, then went to her room.

"Why don't you boys go to the park for a few hours. it's a nice day." Mrs. Knight said.

I nodded and slowly tried to push myself off the couch. I let out a whimper and Kendall quickly helped me up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then we left the apartment.

"What do you want to do?" Kendall asked when we reached the park.

"There is one thing, but I don't think we can do it here." I said.

"You little horn dog." Kendall said.

"Its not my fault. I just feel….."

"Like a horn dog."

I rolled my eyes, then playfully smacked Kendall on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"I just felt like doing it." I said.

"That's no excuse." Kendall said.

"Yes it is." I said.

Kendall chuckled then gave me a small kiss on the lips. We walked around the park for a little bit, then we came to our usual spot. I carefully laid down on the grass and Kendall lad down next to me. I placed my hand over my stomach and Kendall put his hand over mine.

"We have to tell Gustavo about this." Kendall said.

"Yeah I know. Do you think he'll be mad?" I asked.

"Knowing Gustavo, yes. But he'll probably calm down…..eventually." Kendall said.

"That doesn't make me feel better." I said.

"Just don't worry, Logie." Kendall said.

"When should we tell him?" I asked.

"Um I guess tomorrow." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok."

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"Kendall, I cant do it."

"Yes you can, Logie. Just relax."

I was pacing the lounge in the studio, and I was freaking out. We were given a ten minute break because Gustavo was getting annoyed with us. I couldn't tell him I was pregnant when he was already pissed off with us. This was going to be awful. I just know it.

"Why are you so scared to tell him?" Carlos asked.

"Because he'll kill me." I said.

"No he wont. Not when you're having a baby." Carlos said.

"That's what's going to make him kill me." I said.

"Logan, just calm down. We're here if he tries to kill you." James said.

"I'm so dead." I said.

Once our break was over, I dreaded going back into the sound booth. I didn't know how I was going to tell Gustavo and Kelly, but I had to. And soon.

After rehearsals were over, Kendall and I slowly approached Gustavo and Kelly. I was shaking and Kendall squeezed my hand, trying to calm me down.

"What's up, guys?" Kelly asked.

"I have to tell you both something." I said.

"Make it quick." Gustavo said.

"Ok um….I'm uh….pregnant." I said, whispering the last word.

"You're what?" Kelly asked.

"I'm pregnant." I said.

Gustavo and Kelly looked at each other, then they burst out laughing.

"That's a good one, Logan." Kelly said.

"No I really am." I said.

"But its not possible. You're a guy." Kelly said.

"Unless you're some kind of freak." Gustavo said.

"He is not a freak!" Kendall said.

"Wait, is he telling the truth?" Kelly asked.

"Yes he's telling the truth." Kendall said.

"Look I know its weird, but I am pregnant. Five months to be exact." I said.

"Ok. Um…what are you going to do?" Kelly asked.

"We're keeping It." I said.

Kelly glanced nervously at Gustavo, who was turning red with anger. I could tell he didn't like my decision, but it wasn't up to him to decide what happens. Its my baby and I get to say what goes.

Kelly looked back over at me. "Ok um we'll figure this out. But we have to let Griffin and the press know about it."

"Ok." I said.

"Wait, why do we have to tell the press?" Kendall asked.

"Because they wouldn't be happy if we kept something this big from them." Kelly said.

"I guess I don't have a choice then." I said.

Gustavo was still glaring at Kendall and I, and it was making me really uncomfortable. Kelly noticed and she dismissed us before Gustavo could strangle us to death. Kendall and I quickly left the studio and met up with our friends. I was surprised that whole conversation went well. Gustavo was upset with me, but at least he didn't kill me…yet.

Now I'm really nervous about telling people about all of this. I was fine with telling friends, but telling everyone involved in the entertainment industry was a whole other story. How were they going to react when I tell them? How are our fans going to take the news? I just hope nothing bad happens.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. i was just really tired from school and i needed a break. i will update tomorrow though and i will update my other stories that i have neglected lol. bye =D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Kendall's POV**

A few weeks had passed, and Logan and I were doing better. They only thing that made me uncomfortable was that secret I was keeping. I know I have to tell Logan, but every time I tried to tell him, I just couldn't get it out.

I started becoming more affectionate with Logan, but I was afraid to sleep with him. I knew he wanted to, but I couldn't do it. Ever since I slept with Jo, I couldn't sleep with my own boyfriend anymore.

I did stop spending time with Jo, and I knew she wasn't happy about that. I told her I didn't want to do what we were doing, but she kept wanting me to be with her. I had a baby on the way and Logan needed me. I couldn't be with Jo, but she didn't understand that.

I had to confront Jo again, and tell her I don't want to be with her. I don't love her and I didn't want to be with her either. I love Logan and he's the only one I want to be with.

My eyes slowly fluttered open when I felt someone shaking me. I turned to face Logan and found him sitting up. I looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand, and it was around two-thirty in the morning. I sat up slowly and turned back to Logan.

"Logie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I cant sleep." Logan said.

"Why? Are you ok?" I asked.

"No."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I'm just craving something." Logan said.

"Oh. What are you craving?" I asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"You don't know?" I asked.

Logan let out a whimper and he covered his face with his hands. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Shh its ok, Logie. Please don't cry." I said.

"I-I'm sorry." Logan said.

"For what, babe? You didn't do anything." I said.

"Yes I d-did. I w-woke you up. I'm s-sorry." Logan said.

"Logie, its ok." I said as I rubbed his back soothingly.

"But you're mad at m-me." Logan said.

"I'm not mad ok? Please stop crying, Logie." I said.

Logan finally calmed down and I let him go. He sniffed, then he wiped his eyes.

"Better?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry for getting so emotional." Logan said.

"Its ok, Logie. You 're pregnant and I guess your emotions are really….."

"Messed up."

"That works." I said.

Logan chuckled, then laid back down. I laid down next to him and he snuggled closer to me.

"Sorry again for waking you up." Logan said.

"Its fine." I said.

Logan nodded and I gave him a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight, Kenny. I love you." Logan said.

"I love you too, Logie." I said.

In a matter of minutes, Logan was fast asleep. I kissed the top of his head again, then I placed my hand over his stomach. A smile spread across my face and I rubbed his swollen belly gently. I couldn't wait for my baby to get here.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a yawn. I sat up slowly, trying not to wake Logan up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then I got out of bed. I took a quick shower, threw on some clothes, then went into the kitchen

I was the only one up and I thought that was a little weird. Usually it was either Logan or my mom up first, but now since Logan was pregnant, he was sleeping a lot more. I found a note on the counter from my mom, saying that she went out for a few hours. Maybe now Logan and I could have some alone time since my mom was out of the apartment.

I heard my phone vibrating on the coffee table, and I walked over to it. I rolled my eyes when I saw that I had a message from Jo. I thought she would leave me alone after a while, but she just wouldn't quit. The message said that she wanted me to come over to her place. I was a little hesitant at first, but this could be my only chance to tell her that I don't want to be with her.

I put my phone in my pocket, then I quietly left the apartment. I reached Jo's apartment and I knocked a few times. A few minutes later, Jo appeared.

"Hey." she said.

"Hi." I said.

"Come in." she said.

"Jo, I cant stay long ok? I just want to talk, then I have to go." I said.

Jo nodded and I walked inside. She grabbed my hand and led me into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. I sat down on her bed and she sat down next to me.

"Jo, I know you still have feelings for me, but I'm with Logan. I love him a lot." I said.

"But I love you and I know you feel the same way. Kendall, can we try getting back together? I love you and I want to be with you." Jo said.

"I only like you as a friend. Everything's different now. I have a baby on the way and I love Logan more then anything. We can only be friends, Jo." I said.

"But I….."

"I'm sorry, but that's how it has to be." I said.

I stood up from her bed and walked over to the door. I went to open it but stopped when Jo spoke.

"I'm pregnant!"

I turned back to face Jo. "What?"

"I'm pregnant." Jo said.

"Is…..is it mine?" I asked.

Jo nodded her head.

"But…...I used a condom." I said

"It must've broke. I'm so sorry, Kendall. I didn't think this would happen." Jo said.

"Are you sure that you're…you know?" I asked.

"I took a pregnancy test a few weeks ago and it came out positive." Jo said.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"Because I was scared. I'm sorry." Jo said.

"Are you going to keep it." I asked.

"I want to." Jo said.

"But what about your career? How are you going to finish the movie?" I asked.

"I don't know. I still have to talk to my agent and tell my parents." Jo said.

"I have to tell Logan." I said.

"What! No you cant." Jo said.

"I have to. You're also carrying my baby, and Logan needs to know." I said.

"Kendall, I'm so sorry about this." Jo said.

"Just don't worry about it. I have to go." I said.

"Please don't go." Jo said.

"I have to." I said.

I opened the door to her room and I left the apartment. Instead of going back to 2J, I went up to the roof. I needed to be alone and think for a few hours. I reached the roof and I sat down near the edge. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

I couldn't believe this was happening. Jo was pregnant with my baby. I already have a baby on the way, but with Logan. I have to tell him everything now, and it just got ten time worse and ten times harder. He was going to hate me so much, but I have to tell him. My secret finally had to come out.

**A/N: So yeah, Kendall is a douche bag. i mean he didnt mean to that much, but now everything just got worse =/ i feel so bad for Logie. ok im off to update my other two stories. i got some ideas for another mpreg story, but i dont know if i should do it. i write A LOT of mpreg lol. anyway i will update this story tomorrow. bye =D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Logan's POV**

When I woke up, I noticed that Kendall wasn't in bed with me. I figured he was in the bathroom, but when I checked, he wasn't there. I quickly got dressed, then I went out into the living room. I was hoping to see Kendall in there, be wasn't in the living room either. James and Carlos were playing video games, but Kendall was no where to be found.

"Where's Kendall?" I asked.

James shrugged. "I don't know. He wasn't here when we woke up."

"That's weird." I said.

"Maybe he's at the pool or something." Carlos said.

"Should I text him?" I asked.

"Nah. He's probably chillin' somewhere." James said.

"What if he's with Jo?" I asked.

"I doubt it. He hasn't been with her in weeks. He's fine, Logan." James said.

I sighed. "I guess you're right."

James let out a groan when Carlos beat him. Carlos started jumping on the couch and James just rolled his eyes.

"Well," James said as he threw the controller on the coffee table and turning off the tv. "Carlos and I are going down to the pool."

"Yeah! We can try and hit on the new girl." Carlos said.

"Just don't scare her." I said.

"I wont." Carlos said.

James rolled his eyes and dragged Carlos over to the front door. He opened it and shoved Carlos outside.

"Oh Logan. If you want I can see if Kendall's there." James said.

"Nah its ok." I said.

James nodded, then he left the apartment. I let out a sigh and slowly sat down on the couch. I placed my hand over my growing belly, and gently rubbed it. I really wish Kendall was here. I get so lonely without him, but I have no idea where he is. I could text him, but then it would seem like I don't trust him. I'll just wait till he gets back…..whenever that is.

The door bell rang and I let out a groan. If I wasn't pregnant, then I wouldn't be complaining. But since I was five months along and it was hard for me to get off of the couch, I was pissed. I gently tried to push myself off the couch and I let out a small whimper in the process. I finally got off the couch and I walked over to the door. I opened it to find Camille.

"Hey, Logan." she said.

"H-hey," I said wrapping my arms around my midsection. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to help me go over some lines. Kendall wont mind, right?" she asked.

"Nah. He's not here anyway." I said.

Camille smiled, then she walked into the apartment. I didn't want her here at all. I didn't want her to find out I was having Kendall's baby. She was going to freak out! I was hoping she didn't.

I excused myself for a minute, and I went into my room to get my jacket. I had to cover my baby bump up so Camille doesn't notice it. I went back out into the living room and Camille handed me the script. A few minutes into it, and I stopped in the middle of the line I was going over.

"Whoa!" I said and my hands immediately fell to my stomach.

"Logan, are you ok?" Camille asked.

"Oh my god." I whispered when I felt the baby push against my hand.

"What? Logan, what is it?" Camille asked.

I removed my hands from my stomach, and Camille's eyes widened when she saw the bump I was trying to hide. I knew I would have to tell her eventually, but I wasn't expecting to tell her now.

"Camille, I'm….I'm pregnant." I said.

"What?" Camille asked.

"I'm having a baby." I said.

"How? I mean its not possible for guys." Camille said.

"Well it is for me. I don't have an explanation and neither do the doctors." I said.

"Oh."

"I know its weird and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but…."

"I don't think its _that _weird. Its actually really cool." Camille said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. What are you having?" Camille asked.

"I don't know yet, but he or she just kicked me." I said.

Camille squealed, then placed her hand over my stomach. I moved her hand a little to the left and she gasped when she felt the baby moving.

"Oh my god. That's amazing!" Camille exclaimed.

I smiled. "Yeah it is."

I winced when the baby kicked a little too hard for my liking. Camille frowned and started to rub my belly slowly.

"This is so cool. I'm going to be an aunt." Camille said.

I chuckled. "Yeah."

We both looked up when the front door opened. James and Carlos walked in and gave us weird looks.

"What are you doing to the baby!" Carlos asked.

Camille quickly pulled her hand away. "Nothing I swear."

"Carlos, you weren't supposed to say anything." James said.

"Oops. I mean what baby." Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, she already knows."

"Ohhhhh." James and Carlos said.

I gasped and clutched my stomach when the baby kicked me in the ribs. James and Carlos immediately ran over to me.

"You ok, buddy?" James asked.

"Yeah the baby just kicked really hard." I said.

"The baby kicked!" Carlos shouted.

"Do you have to be so loud? And yes the baby kicked." I said.

"Can I feel? Pretty please?" Carlos asked.

I nodded and Carlos placed both of his hands over my stomach. He giggled when the baby pushed against his hand.

"He's so cute." Carlos said.

"He?" I asked.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's a boy. It would just fit with our group." Carlos said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You guys want another hockey head?" Camille asked.

"Yes!" James and Carlos said.

"But a girl would be so cute. And at least Katie wont feel like the only girl in the house." Camille said.

"Well Logan's having a boy, so suck it." Carlos said.

Camille slapped Carlos across the face, then she giggled. I swear this girl is crazy. The front door opened and Kendall walked in. A huge smile spread across my face when I saw him.

"Kendall, come here! You have to feel this." I said.

"Logie, not now." Kendall said.

"Please? The baby's moving." I said.

Kendall's face lit up and he walked over to me. I quickly grabbed his hand and I placed it over my stomach. The baby started moving around again.

"Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

"That's our baby." I said.

Kendall sighed and pulled his hand away. I frowned at his sudden behavior.

"Kenny, are you ok?" I asked.

"I uh…I have to tell you something." Kendall whispered.

I nodded and turned to our friends. "Guys, can you excuse us for a minute?"

James and Camille nodded, and they dragged Carlos out of the apartment along with themselves. I took Kendall's hand and led him over to the couch. I sat down on the armrest and he sat down on the couch.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Logie, I'm…..I'm so sorry." Kendall said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I did a very bad thing to you." Kendall said.

"What did you do?" I asked

Kendall took a deep breath, then he looked up at me. I could see both tears and hurt in his green eyes, and I didn't know why.

"I…..I cheated on you." Kendall said.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Logan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I wasn't thinking straight." Kendall said.

"It was with Jo, wasn't it?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Logie." Kendall said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know." Kendall said.

"You said you loved me." I said.

"I do, Logan. I love you so much." Kendall said.

"Then why did you cheat on me?" I asked.

"Logan, I'm sorry." Kendall said.

Tears started running down my face. Kendall wrapped his arms around me, but I shrugged him off.

"You lied to me. You said you would never hurt me, and you did." I said.

"I know, and I'm sorry." Kendall said.

"I cant believe you would do this, and when we have a baby on the way." I said.

"There's one more thing." Kendall said.

"What?" I asked.

"Jo, pregnant…"

"No Kenny no."

"…..and its mine."

"Oh god." I said.

"Logie, I'm…"

"Stop! Just stop apologizing. It obviously doesn't mean anything." I said.

"Yes it does. I love you, Logan and I want to be with you." Kendall said.

"No you don't. You would rather be with Jo. Why did you even give me a chance if you were still in love with her? Why? I actually love you, Kendall, but you obviously don't love me or this baby." I said.

"No Logan I do. I love you and this baby so much." Kendall said.

"You don't love this baby. You were the one who wanted to get rid of it because you didn't want it. Well you know what, Kendall? You finally get what you wanted." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"I don't want you near this baby." I said.

"But….."

"No! You don't care anyway. I don't want you near this baby…and I don't want you." I said.

"Logan, don't do this. Please don't do this." Kendall said.

"I don't want you anymore." I said.

"Logie, please…."

I shook my head, then I went to the bedroom. I slammed the door as hard as I could behind me. I sat down on the edge of my bed and covered my face with my hands, sobbing loudly.

I couldn't believe he did that. I never thought Kendall was the type of guy to cheat, but I guess he was. I thought I knew him so well, but I was wrong. His true colors finally came out and it showed me who he really was.

I don't want to be with him anymore. I was always afraid of him leaving me, but now I didn't care. I don't want to be with him and I don't want him to be a part of this baby's life. I cant be with Kendall anymore and I cant stay here either. I have to leave and never come back.

Maybe then he'll realize that he fucked up and that he'll never see me again. I'm leaving California and never coming back.

**A/N: So Kendall is giant dick face. grrr. and poor Logie is so sad. i bet u all hate kendall right now, huh? i will post the next chap tomorrow. bye =D**


	27. Chapter 27

**Kendall's POV**

My eyes were stinging and I let the tears fall. I covered my face with my hands and sobbed. Why did I have to do what I did? Why did I have to hurt Logan? I hate myself so much for doing all those awful things.

Instead of treating Logan right, I go and do the total opposite. I'm supposed to treat Logan right and always be there for him, but I didn't do any of that. I'm such a horrible boyfriend.

Now because of what I did, I lost both Logan and the baby. They're my everything, and now I just lost them. Logan doesn't want me anymore and I don't blame him. I did a very awful thing to him, and I understand why he doesn't want anything to do with me. But I want him so badly.

I cant live without Logan. I need him more then anything else in the world. I cant let him go. I wont. I love him so much and I need him with me.

I stood up from the couch and walked to the room I share with Logan. I needed to try to get him back. I knocked on the door, but he didn't answer.

"Logan, please open the door." I said.

I still didn't get a response and I sighed. "Please Logie?" I begged.

"Go away." Logan said.

"I don't want to. I love you, Logan." I said.

"No you don't, so just leave or I will." Logan said.

"Logie don't leave. Just please talk to me." I said.

"There's nothing left to talk about. We're over, Kendall." Logan said.

"But I want you, Logan. I need you." I said.

"Fuck off, Kendall." Logan said.

"Please Logie just…"

Logan threw something at the door, and I backed away from it. I let out a sigh, then went back into the living room. The front door opened, and James and Carlos quietly walked in.

"You ok?" James asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"What happened?" Carlos asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Kendall, we know you're lying. What's wrong?" James asked.

"Ok fine. You guys really wanna know? Logan broke up with me." I said.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"Logan left me. We're over." I said.

"But why?" Carlos asked.

"Because…..because I cheated on him Jo. And now she's pregnant with my baby." I said.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" James asked.

"Look, I know it was stupid, but…"

"It was beyond stupid. God, Kendall you're a fucking idiot." James said.

"I know." I said.

"I just want to beat the shit out of you right now. Logan loves you, and you go and fuck Jo anyway." James said.

"I wasn't thinking ok? I didn't mean to do it." I said.

"Just stop talking, because everything you're saying isn't helping you right now." James said.

"Kendall, why would you do that? I thought you were nice." Carlos said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't apologize to us. Logan is the one who deserves an apology." James said.

"I did apologize to him, but it wasn't good enough. I know I messed up, but can you guys just leave me alone? I know I'm a stupid asshole who messed up, but I don't need my friends telling me the same thing." I said.

James rolled his eyes, then he went to his room, slamming the door hard. Carlos gave me one last look, then he followed James. I let out a sigh and collapsed on the couch. I really did mess up big time. Logan hated me and so did my best friends. I doubt I can try and change how they feel about me. I just hope they can forgive me for my mistakes.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly, and my friends were still ignoring me. Carlos would talk to me a few times, but I could tell he was still unhappy with me. Logan stayed locked up in his room all day, and it made my mom worried. I finally had to tell her what was going on.

My mom was just as upset with me. I just felt ten times worse when she yelled at me for what I did. My mom rarely yells, but she yelled at me. She was so upset that she too refused to talk to me. Even Katie was so disappointed in me. I felt so alone without having anyone by my side. When everyone else went to bed, I curled up on the couch and cried myself to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up. I looked around the living room and noticed I was the only one awake. I was hoping Logan was up, so we can talk. I really want to fix this and make things right again.

I stood up from the couch and went down the hall towards the bedroom. I knocked a few times, but I never got a response. I turned the knob, and to my surprise it opened. I peeked inside the room before walking in.

"Logie?" I asked.

His bed was empty and neatly made. It seemed like he was never in here in the first place. I spotted something on his bed, and I slowly walked up to it. There was a folded piece of paper on his pillow and I picked it up. It was a note.

_Everyone, _

_I've decided to go back to Minnesota. I cant stay here anymore and I think it would just be better if I left. It would be too hard for me to stay after everything that's happened. Going back to Minnesota would just be better for the baby and I. I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye, but it would be too hard for me to do it in person. I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I have my reasons. Hopefully I'll see you all again someday._

_Sincerely, _

_Logan._

I read the note over and over again, but I still couldn't believe it. Logan was gone and it was all my fault. I have to bring him back. Without him there is no Big Time Rush. Our group will never be the same without him. I need to get him back. I just don't know how.

**A/N: hi sorry this chap was short. see what Kendall did. gosh someone needs to smack him lol. well i will update tomorrow. bye for now =D**


	28. Chapter 28

**Logan's POV**

I managed to sneak out of the apartment without anyone noticing. I thought for sure Kendall would wake up since he was sleeping on the couch, but he didn't even notice I left. I gave him one last look before leaving for good. I didn't bring much with me, just one suitcase. I could always get more stuff when I go back to Minnesota.

The minute I stepped out of my old apartment, I didn't know where to go. I had called my mom and told her I wanted to come home. She said she would fly over here tomorrow and bring me home. I could've gone by myself, but I was nervous. Especially with this baby. I don't want anything bad to happen or for some fans to recognize me.

I went down to the lobby and tried to figure out what to do. I don't want to wander the dark, dangerous streets of LA. I guess it would've been smarter to just stay in 2J until my mother arrives, but I didn't want to be in that apartment anymore. Then I got an idea. I could just stay with Camille until tomorrow. She was a good friend and I could count on her for anything.

I knocked on the door of Camille's apartment, hoping she would answer. I knew it was late, but I really needed someone right now. And that person was Camille. A few minutes later, the door opened and Camille appeared.

"Logan?" She asked, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need your help." I said.

"With what?" Camille asked.

"Well Kendall and I broke up, and I need a place to stay until my mom arrives tomorrow to take me back to Minnesota." I said.

"Come inside. We can talk in my room." Camille said.

I nodded and followed her to her room. I was so glad I didn't wake up her parents. They would probably be upset that I was here this late. I carefully sat down on Camille's bed and she closed the door, then sat down next to me.

"Thanks for letting me stay." I said.

"No problem. But why do you have to leave? You just cant." Camille said.

"But I cant stay. I just want to be as far away as I can from Kendall." I said.

"Was the break up that bad?" Camille asked.

"He cheated on me and I just cant be with him anymore. I never thought he was the type of guy to do that." I said.

"But why would he cheat?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. I guess he wasn't happy with me." I said.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I just wish you didn't have to leave." Camille said.

"I know, but it would be better for the baby." I said.

"Will I ever get to meet him or her?" Camille asked.

"Of course. I'll try and visit after the baby's born." I said.

Camille smiled then placed her hand over my stomach, rubbing it slowly. The baby started moving and a smile spread across my face.

I didn't want to leave, but I have to. It would just be so much better if I did. I was just going to miss everyone…even Kendall.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

In the morning, I waited patiently for my mom to arrive. I told her where I was, and she said she would be here around noon. I was excited to see my mom again, but I was also scared. I have to finally tell her that I was pregnant, and I was nervous about what her reaction would be. I knew she would probably be confused, but I hope she doesn't get upset with me.

"Do you have to go?" Camille asked.

We were sitting on the couch in the living room, waiting for my mom to get here.

"Yeah. I don't want to, but I have to. It would be too hard for me to stay." I said.

"But everyone will miss you." Camille said.

"I know, but I have to do this." I said.

We fell silent for a minute, then the doorbell rang. Camille sighed and stood up to answer the door. Soon I could hear the familiar voice of my mother. I made sure to hide my baby bump when I greeted my mom. She looked so happy to see me, and I was just hoping she looked just as happy when I told her about the baby.

Camille gave me what seemed like a million hugs, then I left. I decided to just wait and tell my mom everything when we got to Minnesota. I managed to sleep on the plane and part of the drive to my old house.

When we arrived at the house, I was a little nervous to step foot inside. Its been a while since I've lived here, and for some odd reason I was afraid to walk inside. I slowly followed my mom into the house, and I immediately went to my old bedroom.

My room was a little bare, but I would fix it later. It will probably look a lot different once both mine and the baby's stuff is set up.

Before I went to bed, I decided to tell my mom everything. We sat quietly in the living room, and that's when I decided to tell her.

"Mom, I have to tell you something." I said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Please don't be upset with me ok? I didn't think this could happen." I said.

"Logan, what's wrong?" my mom asked.

"I'm….I'm pregnant." I said.

My mom gasped. "What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Are you mad?" I asked.

"No sweetie, I'm just…..a little confused on how you could get pregnant." my mom said.

"So am I." I said.

"Is this why you decided to come back?" my mom asked.

"Sort of. I just cant be with Kendall anymore after what he did. And I want this baby to have a normal life." I said.

"That's not going to be easy, but I'll help you." my mom said.

"Thanks, mom." I said.

"I think you should tell your father." my mom said.

"What for? He left us and I don't want him to know." I said.

"I know, sweetheart, but he needs to know." my mom said.

I sighed. "I guess so."

I stood up from the couch, said goodnight to my mom, then went to my room. I changed into my pajamas, then climbed into bed. I couldn't fall asleep right away, so I just stared into the darkness.

I was glad my mom was understanding about this whole thing, but I have a feeling my dad wont be. Even though he doesn't live with us anymore, I guess he still deserved to know.

My phone started vibrating, and I reached over and grabbed it off the nightstand. I sighed when I saw I had a message from Kendall. I ignored it, but my phone started vibrating again. Kendall was calling me, but I ignored that too.

I turned my phone off, then I gently rolled over onto my side. I had to admit I missed Kendall, but there's no way I could go back. I don't need him for anything. I can raise this baby all by myself. I don't need Kendall at all.

Even though I don't need Kendall, I still miss him. I've been in love with him for a very long time, and its going to be hard to let him go. But I have to move on. For me and this baby.

**A/N: Sorry for the sucky chap, but thats all my mind could come up with lol. oh i forgot to ask. what should Logan be having. i have picked out two name for either a boy and a girl, but i dont know what gender to pick. anyway i will update tomorrow. =D**


	29. Chapter 29

**Kendall's POV**

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe that Logan was gone. This note is fake. He wouldn't leave. He may have said he would, but that was just a threat. He would never leave. He just wouldn't, but he did.

When I showed everyone the note, they were both shocked and upset. James was still pissed with me, but when he saw the note, he was beyond pissed. If Carlos wasn't holding him back, then he would've beat me to a pulp.

Carlos started crying when the realization hit that our best friend wasn't coming back. I wanted to cry too, but I couldn't in front of everyone. James would just beat me if I even shed one tear. He would never believe that I really missed Logan. I could feel all the hate that everyone had for me, and I went to my room.

I needed to bring Logan back, but I didn't know how. Would he even come back if I asked him? Probably not. He would never want to come back after everything I did. But I need Logan to come back. I love him so much and I cant live without him. I need both him and they baby, and they both need me.

I picked up my phone and sent Logan a message. He didn't respond, so I sent him another one. Still nothing. I finally gave up on the texting and I called him instead. But once again, he didn't answer. I sighed and turned my phone off.

I collapsed on my bed and tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't. It didn't feel the same without having Logan there by my side. I missed his warmth and the way his small form would press against my body. I need Logan so much.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A week had gone by, and I still haven't heard from Logan. Every time I tried to call him, he wouldn't answer. I didn't know how I was going to get him back, but I wasn't going to give up.

Everyone was still a mess, but not as bad as me. Carlos still cried because he missed Logan so much. I didn't know if James cried, but I knew he was upset. It just didn't feel the same without Logan. He was the one who kept us grounded, and now he's not here anymore. We all needed him back.

I ended up having to spend time with Jo again. I didn't want to, but since she was carrying my baby, I had to spend some time with her. I didn't like it at all.

I didn't want to do this at all, but Jo told me I should. She said it would be a good idea if I went with her to the ultrasound. I didn't want to believe she was pregnant. I never wanted to have a baby with her. I have a baby on the way with Logan, but I lost all of that.

While Jo was on the examination bed, I sat quietly in a chair and played with my hands. I didn't want to be here. I shouldn't be here. The doctor walked in and smiled at us. I didn't smile back. I didn't want to talk to him or know how the baby was doing. It wasn't mine anyway.

I need to stop lying to myself. That baby is mine, but I don't want to believe it.

The doctor talked to Jo, then he started the ultrasound. All of this reminded me of Logan. I was there when we first saw our baby, but now I wasn't there for him. The doctor covered Jo's flat stomach with gel, then he pressed the tiny remote to it.

The screen lit up and I could see a black spot that was the baby. I wanted to feel happy about it, but I couldn't. I didn't want to feel happy. Jo seemed pretty happy, so I pretended I was too. But I knew she could see right through that.

After the ultrasound, the doctor talked to Jo more about the baby. I tried listening, but I was somewhere else. The only thing on my mind was Logan. Everyday I wondered how he was doing. Was he and the baby ok? I wanted to be there for him, but I couldn't.

"Are you ok?" Jo asked as we walked to her car.

"Yeah." I said.

Jo sighed and got into the car. I opened the door to the passengers side and climbed into the car.

"Look, Kendall, I know you're scared, but…."

"I'm not scared."

"Then what's wrong?" Jo asked.

"I don't want to do this." I said.

"What?" Jo asked.

"It may be my kid, but I don't want to be with you. I want to be with Logan and raise the baby he's carrying." I said.

"But he left you. Why would you want him?" Jo asked.

"Because I love him. I need him more then anything and thanks to you I…."

"Don't blame your stupid break up on me. I didn't do anything." Jo said.

"Yes you did. You made me sleep with you." I said.

"I didn't make you. You did that on your own." Jo said.

"Take me home." I said.

Jo rolled her eyes, then pulled out of the parking lot. We didn't say one word to each other as we drove back to the Palm Woods. Jo was right, it was mostly my fault this happened. I could've said no, but I didn't. Now because of what I did, everything's ruined.

I wish I never made any of those mistakes.

**A/N: HI. this wouldve been longer, but i had a terrible day =/. anyway, i decided what Logan is going to have, but you guys will have to wait. dnt worry Logan is going to pop soon lol. i will update tomorrow. =D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Logan's POV**

I let out a groan when I felt the baby push really hard against my ribs. I was now six months pregnant, and this pregnancy was getting a lot harder. It was difficult to do a lot of things, getting off the couch being one of them. I really wanted this baby out, but I still had a few months left. I guess that wasn't so bad.

I started setting up a few things for the baby in my room. My mom had bought a few things, but not much. I still didn't know what I was having, so I tried to get things that would work for both genders.

I have thought of taking the baby to LA to meet everyone, but I didn't know if I wanted to. I told Camille that I would, but the more I thought about it, the more I didn't like the idea. I would like everyone to meet the baby, but I didn't want Kendall to.

I know its wrong to keep Kendall away from the baby, but I didn't care. Why should he have any contact with his child? He didn't want the baby in the first place, and after everything he's done, I don't think he deserves to be a part of the baby's life.

I looked up from the book I was reading when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. My mom walked in and smiled at me.

"Hi, sweetie. We have to go now." she said.

I nodded and placed my book on the nightstand. I tried to get off the bed, and I let out a whimper when I couldn't. My mom helped me off the bed and led me downstairs.

I had another doctors appointment today, and I was hoping the baby was doing okay. I made sure that I was doing everything right for this pregnancy to go well. I just hope I didn't make any mistakes that could ruin everything.

While we were at the hospital, I did get a few weird looks. I was already used to this, but I it still made me uncomfortable. A lot of people would whisper things about me, but I tried not to pay any attention to them.

Things were different here then it was in California. I would probably get weird looks in LA for being pregnant, but I don't think I would get this many like I was in Minnesota. Here you were judged a lot worse then any other place. Well that's what it felt like to me.

I was finally called back to a room, and my mom helped me up on the bed. She sat in the chair next to the bed, and skimmed though a few magazines.

"Logan," my mom said after a few minutes, "I think you should tell your father about that baby today."

"Why today?" I asked.

"Because I just think its best if you did. You cant keep pushing this back." my mom said.

"Honestly, mom, I don't want to tell him. I don't want him to know." I said.

"Well he needs to. I'll help you tell him." my mom said.

I sighed. "Fine."

The doctor finally came in and greeted us. He was pretty nice, but I still missed my old doctor. But I had to settle for this one since everything changed. The doctor immediately began the ultrasound and I found out the baby was doing just fine. The sex of the baby could be determined, but I didn't want to know. I wanted it to be a surprise.

After my appointment was over, it was time to face my dad. I really didn't want to do this, but my mom said I had to. To me it seemed like she was forcing me to do this. I hated being forced to do something I didn't want to do.

We finally arrived at my dads house and I gave my mom a look that clearly said I didn't want to be here. She turned away and got out of the car, then helped me out. I sighed when we reached the front door and my mom rang the doorbell. When the door didn't open, I thought we should just go, then my dad appeared.

After all these years, he still looks the same. He stands at about six foot, and has dark hair and eyes like me. The only thing I didn't get from him was his height.

"Joanna? Logan?" he asked.

"We need to talk." my mom said.

My dad nodded and led us into the house. We sat down on the couch in the living room, and my mom started telling him everything. I stayed quiet and fiddled with my hands as my mom told my dad. I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't want to look up.

"Logan?" my dad asked and I looked up at him, "is all of this true?"

I nodded my head slowly and my dad sighed.

"I don't know what to say." he said.

"I don't care about what you have to say." I said.

"Logan, he needs to be here for you too." my mom said.

"If he really wanted to, then he wouldn't have left." I said.

"I'm sorry I left." my dad said.

"No you're not." I said.

"Logan, I know you're upset with me, but I want to be here for you." my dad said.

"Well I don't want you. I don't need you for anything." I said.

My dad sighed and looked down. I turned to my mom and she knew I wanted to leave. She helped me off the couch and we left my dads house.

I didn't care if I upset my dad. The whole purpose of this trip was to tell him about the baby, not accept him back in my life. I didn't want my dad. I did before when I was younger, but now I didn't want anything to do with him.

If he really cared about me, then he wouldn't have left. The same thing goes for Kendall. If he really loved me, then he wouldn't have went with Jo. Kendall and my dad were exactly the same, and I didn't want them in my life.

**A/N: HI. sorry this chapter was short, but...well idk what to say lol. i had such a better day then yesterday. i asked my crush to the sadie hawkens dance and he said yes. im so happy lol anyway i will update tomorrow since i dont have to go to school tomorrow. hehe well bye =D**


	31. Chapter 31

**Kendall's POV**

A few months had passed, and I still haven't heard from Logan. I call him everyday, but he never answers. I guess its time for me to face the fact that Logan was never coming back, but I didn't want to believe that. He has to come back. He just has to.

Gustavo was beyond pissed since Logan was gone. He was frustrated because the band was ruined without our fourth member. I didn't care about the band at the moment, I only cared about Logan. Gustavo decided to just the put the band on break until he can figure this out. I was hoping that we get sent get back to Minnesota. At least then I could be with Logan again.

Jo was now three months pregnant. I still tried to be there for her, even if I didn't love her. I stopped getting upset about the baby, and just accepted it. Jo was happy about that. I guess she thought this would bring us closer together, but she was wrong. I wasn't here for her, I was here for the baby.

At times she would get mad at me. I thought it was because of mood swings, but I knew it was something else. The only reason she was upset with me because I still missed Logan. I missed him so much and I showed it everyday. I knew she hated it, but I wasn't going to stop missing him. I never will.

James started talking to me again. It wasn't much, but it was still something. I knew he was still upset about Logan leaving, but at least he was treating me like a friend again. Things were almost normal between my friends and I. But just almost.

It was a boring Friday afternoon when I got a text from Jo. She said she really wanted to talk to me, and I assumed it was about the baby. I walked into the living room, passed my two best friend playing video games. I went to open the front door, but stopped when James said something.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

I turned around to face him. "Jo wants to talk to me."

"Oh." James said.

"I'll be back later." I said.

"Bye!" Carlos said.

I nodded then left the apartment, closing the door right as Carlos screamed out in victory. I shook my head and chuckled to myself. My friends were so competitive sometimes. I reached Jo's apartment and I knocked a few times. A few minutes later, the door opened and Jo appeared.

" We need to talk." she said.

I nodded and followed her inside. The apartment was completely empty except for the two of us. I sat down on the couch and she took a seat next to me. She placed her hand over her stomach and sighed.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah its just that…I lied to you." Jo said.

"What?" I asked.

Jo sighed and looked up at me. "I lied to you about the baby. You're….…you're not the father."

"What do you mean? You told me I was." I said.

"I lied ok? I only said it was yours so you could stay with me. I didn't want to lose you." Jo said.

"Oh. Who's the father then?" I asked.

"Jett." Jo said.

"Does he know?" I asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to tell you the truth first. I'm really sorry, Kendall." Jo said.

"Its fine." I said.

"Are you mad?" Jo asked.

"Not really. I honestly didn't want to have a baby with you. I love Logan." I said.

"But…." Jo sighed, "will you still be with me? I really love you."

"I cant, Jo. I don't love you anymore. I need to be with Logan." I said.

"Please, Kendall? I really need you." Jo said.

"No you don't. You have Jett to help you with the baby." I said.

"But, Kendall, I….."

"I'm sorry, Jo, but I don't want to be with you. We're done." I said.

"Get out." Jo said.

"Gladly." I said.

I stood up from the couch and walked over to the front door. I left her apartment and I could hear her scream in frustration. I chuckled to myself, then I went back up to my apartment.

"That was fast," James said when I walked into 2J. "What's with the smile?"

"Things are over between Jo and I." I said.

"But I thought you two were already over." James said.

"Well now its finally sunk in for her." I said.

"What about the baby?" Carlos asked.

"Its not mine." I said.

"Its not? Then who's is it?" James asked.

"Jett's the father. Jo only said it was mine so I wouldn't leave her." I said.

"Wow she is a psycho bitch." James said.

"Yup. And you know what this means, right?" I asked.

"We get candy!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Almost. We get Logan back." I said.

"That's better then candy!" Carlos said.

"How are you going to get him back?" James asked.

"I'll um… I'll fly back to Minnesota!" I said.

"It seems impossible to me." James said.

"Oh Jamie, nothing's impossible. It'll be really simple. I'll just fly to Minnesota and bring him back here. Its perfect." I said.

"You forgot the part where Logan hates your guts." James said.

"I'll fix everything and show him that I really love him. He'll come back. I just know it." I said.

"When are you going to get him?" Carlos asked.

"Right now. The sooner the better." I said.

"Where are you going to get the money to fly there and back?" James asked.

"My moms credit card. She wont mind if I borrow it for a second. At least I'm using it for something good. She'll understand." I said.

"And you're sure this is going to work?" James asked.

I smiled. "I'm positive."

**A/N: EEEEK this was supposed to be posted yesterday, but my internet was down. so im sorry about that. anyway i will update later. the next chap is almost done, then i can post it. well i guess you can say kendall is...um not so douche like? psh idk. anyway bye for now =D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Logan's POV**

I placed my hand over my stomach, and rubbed it slowly. I was now eight and half months pregnant, and I looked about ready to pop. I still had few weeks till my due date, but I didn't know if I would make it till then.

For the past few days, I've felt really uncomfortable. The baby was moving a lot more then usual, and I was hoping that everything was okay. I figured he or she was just running out of room or something like that. I was hoping the baby could handle staying in there a little longer.

I was surprised I managed to go this long without Kendall. There hasn't been a day where he hasn't crossed my mind. I miss him so much, but I don't want anything to do with him. He betrayed and lied to me, and I didn't want him anymore.

I felt bad that he wasn't going to be here when his baby arrives, or even get to meet his son or daughter. But he was the one who messed up. If he never did any of those things, then we wouldn't have broken up. Its his fault this happened and he has to deal with it.

I let out a small groan when I felt some pressure in my lower abdomen. The baby started to squirm and I rubbed my stomach gently, trying to calm the baby down. It wasn't really working and I let out another groan.

My mom walked into the living room, dressed for her business trip. I didn't want her to go , but she had to. This trip was important for her job and she had no choice but to go. I just wish I didn't have to be alone tonight. It gets really lonely around here.

"Logan?" my mom asked when she saw my face scrunched up in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm ok. The baby's just moving around a lot." I said.

"He or she is probably just tired of being in there." my mom said.

"Yeah well, this baby needs to wait a little longer." I said.

"Just a few weeks left." my mom said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

My mom gave me a kiss on the head. "I'll be back later this week."

"Ok." I said.

My mom rubbed my large belly, then she left the house. I sighed and tried to figure out what to do. I decided to just work on the baby's room some more. I slowly pushed myself off the couch and I went to my room. The crib was already set up on the other side of my room, and my dresser had some of the baby's clothes in it. I decided to just go through all the new stuff I bought.

I spent a good half an hour organizing a few things, but now I didn't know what to do. I looked at the clock and sighed when I saw it was only four thirty. I didn't know when my mom was supposed to be back, I just hope she comes back before the baby is born.

I decided to just go back into the living room and relax. I really wanted to finish reading and that usually helps me relax. I waddled back into the living room and slowly lowered myself on the couch. I picked up the baby book I was reading earlier and picked up where I left off.

After a few hours of reading, I had to put the book down. I felt a really sharp pain shoot across my stomach. I hissed and tried taking some deep breaths. The pain went away and I got back to reading.

Twenty minutes later, the pain returned. I let out a whimper and shifted in my seat. The baby pushed hard against my side and I placed my hand over my stomach.

"You ok?" I asked my belly.

The baby pushed against my side again and I groaned.

"I guess not." I said.

Another pain hit and I whimpered. I rubbed the sides of my stomach and noticed it felt really firm. More pain hit and I hissed. My eyes widened when I realized what was going on. I was having contractions and in labor.

I slowly stood up from the couch and waddled into the kitchen. I picked up my phone from the counter and I called my mom. The phone rang and rang, but she never answered. I let out a cry of pain and I dropped my phone.

"Fuck." I cursed.

I tried bending down to get my phone, but I stopped when a sharp pain ran up my back. I grabbed my lower back and tried taking some deep breaths. The pain finally went away, and I didn't feel that much discomfort anymore. I paced the living room slowly, one hand on my stomach and the other on my lower back. I didn't feel anymore pain, just a great amount of pressure.

I let out a gasp when I felt something burst inside of me. I sighed in relief when there wasn't that much pressure anymore. I looked down when I felt something traveling down leg. Just beneath me was a giant puddle of clear liquid.

"No not now. Please not now." I said.

I let out a scream and doubled over when another contraction hit. I wasn't expecting my water to break so soon. I felt the baby start to move down and I groaned. I was hoping I didn't have to give birth naturally. I was planning on having a simple c-section, and I was hoping my plans didn't change.

I let out another cry of pain when a contraction hit. This one was a little stronger then the previous ones, and I noticed the contractions were getting closer together. That wasn't good and I didn't want to have to deliver at home.

I heard the door bell ring, and I groaned in both pain and annoyance. I didn't want any visitors, especially when I was in labor. There was a knock on the door and I decided to just answer it. I slowly walked over to the door and I opened it to reveal Kendall.

"K-Kendall?" I asked.

"Hey, Logie." he said.

"What you do you want?" I asked.

"To talk to you." he said.

I shook my head and went to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot.

"Logan, please?" Kendall asked.

I felt another contraction and I let out a small scream. I clutched my stomach tightly and waited for it to pass.

"Logan? Logie, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"N-nothing. Just leave, Kendall." I said.

"No I'm not leaving until we fix this." Kendall said.

"Kendall, its over ok? Just forget it." I said.

"Logan, lets talk." Kendall said.

"No." I said while slamming the door in his face.

I walked back into the living room, but doubled over and screamed when another contraction hit. The front door flung open and Kendall ran into the house. He was immediately at my side.

"Logan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said as I stood up straight. "I'm fine."

"Logan, just tell me what's wrong." Kendall said.

"I'm fi…..ahhh!"

Another contraction washed over me and I screamed again. I felt the baby move down a little more, and I started to panic.

"Kendall, leave now." I said.

"Logan, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Leave." I said.

"Why what's…"

Kendall's eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

"You're….you're in labor, aren't you?" he asked.

"Just leave. I don't need you." I said.

"Logan, I can help you." Kendall said.

"No just leave. I can do this by myself." I said.

"I can help you." Kendall said.

"I don't want you. Just go." I said.

I let out another cry of pain and Kendall scooped me up in his arms. He carried me over to the couch and laid me down gently. He kneeled down next to me and rubbed my forehead soothingly.

"I'm not leaving you." Kendall said.

"That's what you did before. So just leave, Kendall." I said.

"I love you, Logan. And I'm not leaving your side." Kendall said.

"I want to believe you, but I cant. Just go, Kendall. I don't want you anymore." I said.

"I'm not going anywhere. I said I would be here for you and that's what I'm going to do." Kendall said.

I was about say something, but all that came out was another scream. I grabbed the sides of my stomach and screamed when the contraction lasted a while.

"Logan, is ok. Just breathe." Kendall said.

I let out another cry, then I felt myself being lifted up from the couch. Kendall carried me out of the house and to my mom's other car. He managed to open the car door and gently place me on the passengers side. He climbed into the drivers side, and started looking for the keys.

"Where's the keys?" he asked, slight panic in his voice.

"Inside." I said.

"That doesn't really help me." Kendall said.

"Its on the kitchen counter." I said.

Kendall quickly ran back into the house, then he returned a few minutes later with the keys. He almost fell running back to the car, and I would've chuckled if I wasn't in so much pain. Kendall jumped in the car and sped off. The whole way to the hospital, I concentrated on my breathing. I could feel the contractions getting stronger and even more closer together. I knew that wasn't good. If we didn't make it to the hospital on time, I would have to deliver in the car. And that was something I didn't want to do.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Do I look ok!" I snapped.

Kendall sighed and turned back to the road. "Can we talk now?" he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"Logan, yes there is. I want to talk about us and how we can fix everything." Kendall said.

"You're wasting your time. There is no us, Kendall. We're over." I said.

"Logan…."

"Just take me to the hospital."

Kendall sighed and nodded his head. I turned away from him and looked out the window. We finally arrived at the hospital, and I was placed in a room. A few nurses came in and hooked me up to a few machines, then the doctor came in to check me.

"Ok, you're about seven centimeters." the doctor said.

"Wait what? I'm supposed to be having a c-section." I said.

"You're almost there, and a c-section isn't an option anymore." the doctor said.

I groaned and let my head fall back on the pillow. The doctor left the room, leaving just Kendall and I.

"I'm sorry your plans changed." Kendall said.

"Whatever." I said.

Kendall reached out and grabbed my hand, but I pulled it away from him.

"Logie?"

I sighed and turned to face Kendall. "I appreciate you helping me, but I don't need you ok? I can do this on my own, just like I've done everything else. You can just leave."

"Logan, I'm not leaving. I love you and this baby so much. I'm so sorry for everything I did." Kendall said.

"Just please go. Its obvious this isn't going to work between us, and I don't want the baby to suffer because of this." I said.

"Logan, just give me another chance. I know we can fix this and make it work again." Kendall said.

"I cant." I said.

"Logan, I'm not going to let you just walk away. I need you and I'm not going to give up so easily." Kendall said.

"I don't want to be with you anymore ok? So just go." I said.

"Logie, just….."

I squeezed Kendall's hand as hard as I could when I felt another contraction. I let out a loud cry as the pain intensified. I suddenly felt the urge to push and I gasped.

"Get the doctor." I said.

Kendall nodded and ran out of the room. The contraction faded and I was panting heavily. Kendall returned with the doctor and she quickly checked me.

"Ok you're ten centimeters. When you feel another contraction, I need you to push." the doctor said.

I nodded. "Ok."

Another contraction hit and I pushed as hard as I could. I let out a scream, but continued to push. Once the contraction was over, I stopped pushing to catch my breath.

"You're doing good, Logie." Kendall said as he rubbed my forehead.

"Get out, Kendall. Please just leave." I said.

"I'm not leaving you." Kendall said.

"Just go back to Jo and the other baby. You love them more anyway." I said.

"I don't love them. I love you." Kendall said.

Another contraction came and I pushed with all my might. I squeezed Kendall's hand and screamed as I continued to push.

"A little more. The heads crowning." the doctor said.

I spread my legs a little wider and one of the nurses grabbed my leg. Kendall grabbed the other one and rubbed my knee soothingly as I continued to push.

"3.…2.….1 and breathe." the doctor said.

My head fell back against the pillow and I tried to catch my breath. I didn't get to rest long, because the next contraction hit and I was told to push again.

"Push, Logie!" Kendall said.

"Shut up, Kendall! I hate you so much. Just leave me alone!" I said.

"No I'm not leaving you or our baby. I love you and only you." Kendall said.

"I know you love Jo and that baby more." I said.

"No I don't. The baby's not even mine." Kendall said.

"What?" I asked.

"She's having Jett's baby. Look, Logan, I know you're upset with me, but you have to understand that I love you. I flew all the way over here to bring you home. I need you and this baby more then anything." Kendall said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I love you so much." Kendall said.

Kendall leaned in to give me a kiss, but he pulled away when I let out a groan.

"Keep pushing. The heads almost out." the doctor said.

I nodded and I took a deep breath, then I pushed as hard as I could. I screamed when I felt a burning sensation, and I stopped pushing. The doctor told me to breathe, then I started pushing again. I gasped when I felt the baby's head come out.

"Good. Just a few more and its all over." the doctor said.

I squeezed Kendall's hand hard, causing him to yelp. I felt a weird sensation as the baby turned inside of me and the contractions started up again. I pushed some more, then groaned when I felt the baby's shoulders move through. I stopped to catch my breath, then I gave another big push. I let out a grunt as I gave my last push. The baby slid out in rush into the doctors arms.

My head fell back against the pillow and I tried to get my breathing back to normal. A loud cry filled the room and I looked up to see the doctor holding my screaming baby.

"It's a beautiful baby boy." the doctor said.

I turned to Kendall and smiled at him. "It's a boy."

Kendall smiled. "I know, Logie."

The doctor cut the cord, then placed my son on my chest. He was pink, and covered in blood and goo, but he still looked absolutely beautiful. I gently touched his little hand and tears ran down my face. I looked back up at Kendall, and he too had tears running down his face. He gently pressed his lips to mine, then pulled away.

The nurse took my son away to be cleaned up, and I whimpered from the loss. Kendall grabbed my hand and rubbed it with his knuckles. I felt another contraction and the doctor told me to push. I gave a small push, then I felt the afterbirth slip from my body. I fell back against the pillow and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes, I was changed into a new gown and my bed was remade. When I was back on the bed, the nurse brought over my son. He was now cleaned up and wrapped in a blue blanket. I smiled as he was handed to me. Kendall had left the room to call my mom, so I was alone with the baby.

My son was absolutely adorable. He had dirty blonde hair like Kendall, but I didn't know what his eyes looked like. They were a bluish color and they haven't changed yet. I gave him a kiss on the head and he looked up at me.

"Hi, sweetie. I cant believe you're finally here. I love you so much and I promise to take good care of you." I said.

My son's eyes fluttered closed and I rocked him gently in my arms. I smiled down at him as he slept peacefully. He was so beautiful and so perfect, and I loved him more then anything else in the world. He was my everything and I was going to take good care of him.

I gave him another kiss on the head. "I love you."

**A/N: wow this chap was pretty long hehe. anyway i hope the birth scene wasnt too graphic. if it was im sorry. so yeah Logan had a boy! yay! even though it seems everything is fine, Logan and Kendall still have some issues to solve. i will update tomorrow k. oh what did u guys think. let me know. bye for now =)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Kendall's POV**

I walked out of the hospital room to call Logan's mom. When I finally got a hold of her, I told her about Logan and the baby. She sounded really happy and excited, but her voice changed when she said she wouldn't be able to fly back tonight. But I told her everything would be fine because I would be staying with Logan and the baby until she gets back. Mrs. Mitchell thanked me and that was that.

I felt like calling my mom and my friends, but it was pretty late. I'll just tell them everything in the morning. They'll probably be really excited once they learn that the baby finally arrived. I was excited too and I was glad I didn't get to miss the birth of my son.

I walked back into the room and quietly closed the door behind me. Logan was rocking the baby gently in his arms and humming softly. I couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of me. Logan had this glow to him and I couldn't get over how beautiful he looked. Even his happiness shone through. I don't think I've ever seen him this happy in a long time.

I slowly walked up to Logan and sat down in the chair next to him. He looked at me, then back down at the baby. I could still tell that nothing was right between us, but I wanted to fix it. But Logan obviously didn't want to.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

I sighed and reached out to touch my son. I gently ran my fingers through his blonde hair, and I smiled. He was so perfect.

"He's beautiful." I said.

Logan nodded. "Yeah he is."

"Logan, I'm really sorry. It was stupid of me to do all of those things to you. I'm so sorry." I said.

"I know you're sorry, but what you did was unforgivable. I thought you were different." Logan said.

"Logan, that wasn't me. I just couldn't control myself." I said.

"Did you ever stop and think that maybe what you were doing was wrong?" Logan asked.

"Logie, I'm so sorry. I know I messed up, but we can fix this. I know we can." I said.

"Maybe I don't want to fix this. I just want to forget about you and everything I've been though, and just move on." Logan said.

"But I don't want you to move on." I said.

"Its not up to you. This would just be better for me and the baby." Logan said.

"I'm not letting you go." I said.

"You already have." Logan said.

"Logan, just please come back with me. I love you so much and I need you." I said.

"Then you wouldn't have done what you did." Logan said.

"Logan, please don't do this. I cant live without you. You're my everything and I'm not letting you go." I said.

"I cant be with you. I want my old Kendall back. The one who would never hurt the person he loves, then one who would know when enough is enough, and the one I fell in love with. But he's not here." Logan said.

"Logan, I am here." I said.

"You're not the Kendall I want to be with." Logan said.

"I can change, Logie. I swear I can." I said.

"Kendall, just go." Logan said.

"I'm not leaving you or this baby. I've already made that mistake and I'm not doing it again." I said.

"You didn't even want this baby, so why are you saying you do now? You showed how much you didn't want our son by forcing me to get an abortion. If you didn't want this baby in the first place, then why do you want him now?" Logan asked.

"Because I love him." I said.

"Kendall, you don't get it." Logan said.

"No Logie I do. I know I shouldn't have abandoned my son and try to hurt him, but you have to understand I was scared." I said.

"So? I was scared too, but I didn't try and harm the baby." Logan said.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, but I do want this baby. I love you both so much." I said.

"Just leave. I don't need you and our son doesn't need you." Logan said.

"Yes he does. He needs both of us, and I'm not leaving his side or yours." I said.

"But I don't want you." Logan said.

"This isn't just about you, Logie. This is about our son and what's good for him." I said.

"I know what's good for him, and its not you." Logan said.

"Logan, listen to me for a sec." I said.

"No just leave me alone."

"I'm not….."

I was interrupted when there was a knock on the door, then a nurse came in. She smiled at us and I gave her a fake smile. She walked up to Logan and started making sure everything was okay.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Good." Logan said.

"Have you picked out a name yet?" the nurse asked.

"Not yet." Logan said.

"That's okay. I'll give you two a minute to decide." the nurse said.

Logan nodded, then the nurse left the room. Logan looked down at the baby, and I could tell he was trying to figure out a name.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

Logan bit his lip and shook his head. I looked over at our son, and tried to figure out a name for him.

"Um you can name him after you." I said.

"Logan Jr.? No thanks. I want him to have his own special name." Logan said.

"I actually meant we name him Hortense." I said.

Logan looked up at me and gave me one of the dirtiest looks I've ever received.

"Cant you just be serious for one minute?" Logan asked.

"Sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood." I said.

Logan rolled his eyes, then looked back down at the baby.

"Nicholas?" he asked. "We could call him Nick for short."

"But he doesn't look like a Nick to me. How about Brandon?" I asked.

"No. That's not right either." Logan said.

"Ok um there's Lucas, Aidan, Michael, Noah, Zackary….um…"

"Wait! I like it." Logan said.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Zackary." Logan said.

"Ok. Now we just need a middle name. Lets just use your name." I said.

"Zackary Logan, or Zackary Hortense?" Logan asked.

"Ok never mind. Do you have anything better?" I asked.

"How about Zackary Caden?" Logan asked.

"Its perfect." I said.

"Hmm Zackary Caden Knight." Logan said.

"Knight? I thought he was taking your name." I said.

"I don't know. I want him to have your name, but that doesn't mean we're getting back together. I need to be alone for a while." Logan said.

I nodded, then gave my son a kiss on the head. He squirmed in Logan's arms, then his eyes opened.

"Hi Zacky." Logan said.

"Zacky?" I asked.

"What's wrong with it?" Logan asked.

"Nothing. I just thought you would call him Zak or something." I said.

"I will, but I like calling him Zacky." Logan said.

"Its cute." I said.

"Do you," Logan sighed. "Do you want to hold him?"

I hesitated for minute, then I slowly nodded my head. Logan gently handed me our son, and he started crying,

"Shh its ok." I said as I rocked him in my arms.

He stopped crying and looked up at me, making me smile down at him. He really was perfect. I gave him a kiss on the head, then I turned to face Logan. He was fast asleep and I smiled. I gave Logan a small kiss on the head, then turned back to the baby.

"Hi, Zacky. I'm glad I could finally meet you. I love you so much and I promise to always be there for you." I said.

Zak was still looking up at me, then his eyes fluttered closed. I started rocking him again and humming softly like Logan was earlier. For a few minutes, the only thing on my mind was my son. I wasn't thinking about all the drama that happened during the last few months or how I was going to fix things with Logan. The only thing I was paying attention to was my beautiful son sleeping peacefully in my arms. I was never going to hurt Logan or this baby again. I love them with all my heart.

**A/N: So i have a question. should Logan and Kendall get back together, to shld Logan have some time to himself? just let me know. bye =D**


	34. Chapter 34

**Logan's POV**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I let out a yawn. I sat up slowly and let out a small groan when I felt some slight pain in my stomach. I looked down at my stomach and placed my hand over it. I guess my stomach muscles are sore from contracting so much.

I spotted Kendall walking around the room, rocking Zak in his arms. A small smile spread across my face when I saw this. I was glad Kendall was trying to be here for the baby, but I didn't know if that would last. He may have said the he was here to stay, but I couldn't believe him. I just cant trust him anymore.

I let out another groan and Kendall's head snapped up in my direction. He walked over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just a little sore." I said.

"The doctor said you would be a little sore for a while, but that you should get plenty of rest." Kendall said.

"I'll try." I said.

"Logan, you need to rest." Kendall said.

"But I have a baby to take care of." I said.

"I'll watch him ok? You just rest and take it easy." Kendall said.

"Kendall, I can watch him. Besides, you're leaving soon and you wont be able to take care of him." I said.

"Actually, I'm staying a little longer. Your mom cant come home yet, so I said I would take care of you and the baby." Kendall said.

I sighed. "Kendall, I can do this on my own ok?"

"Logan, stop being stubborn and let me help you." Kendall said.

I was about to say something, but stopped when Zak started crying. Kendall tried rocking him back to sleep, but it wasn't working.

"Let me try." I said.

Kendall nodded and gently handed me the baby. I rocked him slowly and he looked up at me. He finally calmed down and just stared up at me.

"Looks like he just wanted his mommy." Kendall said.

"Mommy?" I asked.

"I'm just kidding, Logie." Kendall said.

"I thought so." I said.

Zak let out a whimper, which led to him crying again. I rocked him slowly, but that wasn't calming him down.

"Try this." Kendall said as he handed me a bottle.

I put the bottle to Zak's lips and he immediately took it in his mouth. He sucked harshly on it and kept his eyes on mine.

"He's really hungry." I said.

Kendall chuckled. "Yeah he is."

Zak continued to eat for a few more minutes, then I burped him. Once he was feeling better, he fell asleep in my arms. Kendall reached out and stroked Zak's head. I smiled, then I let out a yawn.

"You should rest, Logie. I can watch him." Kendall said.

I hesitated for a minute, then I passed the baby over to Kendall. Zak squirmed , then he relaxed and fell back asleep. I lad back down and let sleep take over.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

Kendall unlocked the front door of my house, then he opened the door. I walked in first with Zak in my arms.

"Welcome home, Zacky." I said.

Zak made a gurgling noise and kept his eyes on mine. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the head. Zak let out a yawn and I took him upstairs to my room. I gently placed him in the crib and he immediately fell asleep.

"Is he asleep?" Kendall asked as he entered the room.

"Yeah." I said.

Kendall walked up to me and stood by the crib. He slowly reached for my hand and took it in his. I looked down at our hands, then I pulled mine away.

"What do you want to do now?" Kendall asked.

"Sleep I guess. I'm still really tired." I said.

Kendall nodded, then grabbed my hand again, leading me over to my bed. I laid down and he laid down next to me. Instead of cuddling up to him like I used to, I just stayed on my side of the bed. Kendall sighed, but I ignored it. I wasn't going to cuddle with him liked he wanted me to. I wasn't ready to take him back yet.

After a few hours, I was awakened from my nap when I heard the baby crying. I rolled over and noticed Kendall wasn't in bed with me anymore. I sighed and got out of bed, then I walked over to the crib. I gently picked Zak up and tried to calm him down.

"Shh its ok, Zacky. I'm here." I said as I rocked him.

Zak continued to cry, so I figured he was hungry. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. Kendall was in the kitchen and I walked up to him. He turned around when he heard our baby screaming.

"Logan, I need help." Kendall said.

"Yeah well I need help too. He wont stop crying." I said.

"Well I'm trying to make him bottle." Kendall said.

"And you cant do it or what?" I asked.

"Not really." Kendall said.

"Seriously?" I asked, sounding a little pissed.

"Just help me out, Logan. You're the smart one." Kendall said.

"Here." I said handing Kendall the baby.

Kendall tried calming the baby down as I made the bottle. Once the bottle was made and at the perfect temperature, I handed it to Kendall. He put it to the baby's lips and Zak took the bottle in his mouth. I sighed in relief when the crying finally stopped.

"That's better." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Sorry." Kendall said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For not knowing how to make a bottle. I've just never done it before." Kendall said.

"Its fine. You'll learn eventually." I said.

"Yeah but I should already know how to do that." Kendall said.

"Its fine ok? He stopped crying and you don't have to worry about it." I said.

"Yeah. Sorry that you had to get up." Kendall said.

"Its ok. I'll make it up…eventually." I said.

"I can watch the baby and you can go back to bed." Kendall said.

"Nah its fine." I said.

Kendall nodded, then looked down at Zak. I kept my eyes on both of them, then Kendall looked up at me. He leaned forward and I followed, allowing our lips to touch. I didn't move mine at first, then I kissed him back. We immediately pulled apart when Zak squirmed and started crying. I carefully took the baby from Kendall, and rocked him back to sleep.

"I'm going to put him to bed." I said.

"Ok." Kendall said.

I went back upstairs to my room and gently placed the baby in the crib. I watched him sleep for a few minutes, then I felt arms wrap around me. I sighed and shrugged Kendall off.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I sighed and turned around to face him. "I'm sorry about that kiss. We shouldn't have done it."

"But why? I missed kissing you." Kendall said.

"But it was different when we were together. Everything was. I'm not ready to go back with you, and I don't know if I ever will be." I said.

"I love you though. And I want to be with you, Logan." Kendall said.

"I cant go back with you. I need sometime to myself so I can think." I said.

"But…."

"Kendall, you have to understand why I'm doing this. I don't trust you anymore, but once you show me that I can trust you again, I'll think about giving us another try." I said.

"I'm not leaving without you and Zak. You guys are my family and I need you." Kendall said.

"I just need to be alone for a while." I said.

Kendall sighed. "Logan, I need you to be with me. I'm nothing without you and this baby. Just please give me another chance."

"I….I cant." I said.

"Please, Logie? I cant live without you. I love you so much." Kendall said.

"I wish I could say it back, but I don't know if I love you anymore. Its just not gonna work between us." I said.

Kendall sighed and turned away from me. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I cant do that. Kendall left the room and I sighed before running my hand through my hair. I didn't want to let Kendall go, but I have to. I don't want to deal with anymore drama, and letting Kendall go with end it all.

Maybe when I can trust him and believe that he wont hurt me anymore, I'll take him back. But until then, we have to be apart.

**A/N: Hi so i decided to give Logan sometime away from Kendall. but dont worry there will be a happy kogan ending. i will update when i can. bye =D**


	35. Chapter 35

**Kendall's POV**

I walked out of Logan's room and went down to the living room, plopping down on the couch. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. Why didn't Logan want to give me a chance? I mean I know I hurt him in the worst way possible, but I'm trying my best to show him I've changed. I'm here for him and the baby, but apparently its not good enough. What else am I supposed to do?

I want Logan back so much, but he doesn't want me. Even though we kissed, it obviously didn't mean anything to him. He regrets the kiss we shared, but I don't. Its been a while since I've felt his lips on mine, and I missed it. But I messed up everything between us. Thanks to me, I lost everything. I lost both Logan and my son, and I don't think I'll ever get them back.

I laid down on the couch and curled up into a ball. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears, and a few ran down my face. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hold back the rest of the tears that threatened to fall.

I hadn't even realized I fell asleep until I was awakened by the baby crying. I sat up from the couch and rubbed my eyes. I got up slowly and went upstairs to Logan's room. He was pacing his bedroom floor, rocking the baby in his arms. Logan was trying his bed to calm the baby down, but not having much luck. Logan looked up at me and I could see how tired he looked.

"Here let me try." I said.

"I got it." Logan said.

"No you don't. Just let me help you out." I said.

Logan sighed, then carefully handed me the baby. I immediately started to rock him gently, but Zak continued to cry. Logan ran a hand through his hair, and I knew he was stressed out over this. Zak finally calmed down after a few minutes, and Logan let out a sigh before collapsing on his bed.

"You should rest, Logie. I got it from here." I said.

Logan didn't respond and I looked up to find him fast asleep. I turned back to the baby and continued to rock him. I went downstairs with the baby and sat down on the couch. Zak started crying again and I rocked him again, but this time it didn't work. I started humming to him softly and he stopped crying.

"I love you, Zacky." I said.

Zak made a gurgling noise and I smiled. I gave him a kiss on the head, and he reached out for me. I grabbed his little hand and kissed it. Zak let out a yawn and I decided to put him to bed. I went back upstairs and placed him in the crib. I gave him a kiss on the head, then walked over to Logan.

He was still sound asleep, and I gave him a kiss on the forehead. He stirred in his sleep, then rolled over onto his side. I laid down next to him, and watched him sleep. I smiled then gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you." I whispered.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"I don't want to leave you." I said.

"You have to. I think its better if you just went back home." Logan said.

"But I want you and Zak to come with me. California is our home." I said.

"I'm not going with you, Kendall. I'd rather be by myself for a while." Logan said.

"How long is a while?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess how ever long it takes me to trust you again." Logan said.

"But it wont be the same without you." I said.

"You'll be fine. You still have James and Carlos." Logan said.

"They want you back too. We need you back, Logan." I said.

"I cant go back." Logan said.

"Please? I need you and Zak." I said.

"I cant, Kendall. Its too hard." Logan said.

"Please?" I asked.

Logan shook his head. "No."

I sighed, then wrapped Logan in a hug. He didn't respond at first, then he hugged me back. We held onto each other for a few minutes, then Logan pulled away. I went to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned away from me. He walked over to the bassinet by the couch, and picked Zak up.

"You should say goodbye to him." Logan said as he handed me the baby.

I nodded and carefully took Zak in my arms. He looked up at me and I gave him a kiss on the head.

"I love you, Zacky. So much. I'm going to miss you. " I said.

Zak reached out for me and I kissed his tiny hand. I handed him back to Logan, and sighed.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"I'll miss you." I said.

"I'll.…I'll miss you too." Logan said.

I gave Logan and Zak a kiss on the head, then I walked over to the front door. I gave Logan one last look, then I left.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

As I walked through the familiar lobby of the Palm Woods, I was greeted by a few people. Some were happy when they saw me, but their faces fell when they noticed I was alone. I guess they thought Logan would be with me. I know I did.

I went up to the second floor and walked to 2J. I sighed then opened the door. I was immediately greeted by my two best friends.

"Kendall! I missed you so much!" Carlos said.

"Yeah, it was so different without you." James added.

"Its going to be for a while." I said,

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Where's Logan?" Carlos asked excitedly, "I want to hug him too."

I sighed and walked into the living room, collapsing on the orange couch. James and Carlos stood in front of me, waiting for an answer.

"Logan's not coming back." I said.

"What! Why?" Carlos asked.

"He needs some time to himself." I said.

"But he had three months to do that." James said.

"Well apparently it wasn't enough. He wants to be apart from me for a little while." I said.

"What about the baby? Are we going to see it when its born?" Carlos asked.

"I already met the baby. Zak was born a few days ago." I said.

"He had the baby?" James asked

"And you didn't tell us!" Carlos added.

"I was going to, but I was too busy focused on fixing my relationship with Logan and trying to take care of the baby. I'm sorry." I said.

"Its ok. So it's a boy huh?" James asked.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Congrats, buddy." James said.

"What does he look like?" Carlos asked.

"He has my hair, but we don't know what color his eyes are yet. I'm hoping he has Logan's eyes." I said.

"I wanna meet him." Carlos said.

"You will." I said.

"So…Logan's not coming back at all? Not even to visit?" James asked.

I sighed. "I don't know."

"Don't worry, he'll come back." James said.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"Yeah. There is no way Logan would never come back. He loves you, even after you did all of those things. Just give him some time." James said.

"Yeah ok." I said.

I stood up from the couch. "I'm going to bed ok?"

James and Carlos nodded, and I went to my room. I collapsed on my bed and wished Logan was here with me. I need him and Zak more then anything else. I just hope Logan does come back.

**A/N: I kinda feel bad for Kendall, but its his fault. stupid kenny. anyway i am beyond happy. im going to a sadie hawkens dance with my crush this sat. im so excited u dont even know lol. i will try and update tomorrow. bye =D**


	36. Chapter 36

**Logan's POV**

As I watched Kendall leave, tears ran down my face. I wanted to stop him and tell him to stay, but I couldn't do that. I had to let Kendall go. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but I had to.

The minute the front door closed, I burst into tears. I didn't want him to go, but I had to be alone for a while. Being with Kendall was too hard for me. It wasn't like this in the beginning, but everything was different now. And I didn't like it.

I stopped crying when I felt Zak squirming in my arms. I looked down at him and more tears streamed down my face. I just ruined everything for Zak. Because of me, he doesn't have Kendall in his life. I thought I was doing this to protect Zak, but really I was ruining his life.

I walked over to the couch and sat down slowly. I rocked Zak gently in my arms and he kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Zacky. I'm sorry for everything." I said.

Zak just stared at me, then he let out a small yawn. I continued to rock him, and he soon fell asleep. I stood up carefully from the couch, trying not to wake Zak, then I went to my room. I placed Zak in the crib, kissed him goodnight, then went back down to the living room.

I sat down on the couch, and started crying all over again. I missed Kendall so much, and now I was never going to see him again. I just wish none of this drama ever happened. Everything was fine before Jo showed up, or before I got pregnant.

I don't regret ever having Zak. I love him so much and I'm glad I got to bring him into the world. I'm just not happy with how everything else turned out. I wish everything was fine, but it wasn't. And I don't know if it ever will be.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few weeks had passed, but I was still miserable. My mom tried cheering me up, but even that didn't work. I just had to pretend I was fine, but I knew she could see right through that.

Zak was doing good, but I started to wonder if he ever missed Kendall. Sometimes, Zak would cry for no reason, and I thought that maybe it had something to do with Kendall. Whenever I was alone in my room or when my mom was at work, I found myself crying. I missed Kendall so much and I needed him. I may have said that I didn't need him around, but that was a lie. I need him and so does Zak.

I want Kendall, but I'm afraid to take him back. I don't want to get sucked back in and then end up getting hurt again. I just need some more time, but I don't know how much more of this I can take. I was miserable without Kendall, but everyday was a war between my head and heart. My head was screaming at me to never go back to him, but my heart was screaming to be with him. I didn't know what to listen to.

I cant take another day of this. Everyday I found myself missing Kendall more and more. I miss being held by him, or him holding my hand. I miss his lips on mine, or how his smile could suddenly turn my whole day around. Kendall was my everything, the light to my darkness, my best friend, the father of my baby, and the love of my life. He means the world to me and I need him back. I cant live without him.

I looked up from my lap when I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I quickly tried to wipe my tears away, but more tears kept spilling from my puffy eyes. The door slowly opened and my mom walked in, holding Zak in her arms.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said wiping my eyes, "I'm ok."

My mom sighed and walked over to me. She carefully handed me Zak and I cradled him in my arms. He chocolate brown eyes met mine, and I smiled. Even though he had my eyes, he still resembled Kendall a lot more.

"Honey, what's wrong?" my mom asked.

"Its just…never mind" I said.

"Is it about Kendall?" my mom asked.

I nodded and looked up at her. "Did I make a mistake?"

"I think you made a smart decision by having your own space, but do you feel like you made a mistake?" my mom asked.

"Yeah, I just let him go. I wanted to be by myself, but now I regret that decision. I need him and so does Zak, but now I ruined everything." I said.

"Do you still love him?" my mom asked.

"So much." I said.

"Then be with him. I know what Kendall did was wrong, but you two can get passed this. No relationship it perfect. Yours just needs a little work, but don't do what I did. I gave up on my relationship with your father, and look where it got me. I just don't want the same thing to happen to you." my mom said.

"I want to be with him, but I'm so afraid of getting hurt again. And I don't want Zak to have to deal with all of this either." I said.

"Logan, I know its hard, but Zak needs his other father in his life." my mom said.

"I know." I said.

"I'm not trying to push you into going back with Kendall, but if you feel like you need him, then go back to him. I know you need him, but he needs you too." my mom said.

I looked down at Zak in my arms and he looked up at me. I gently ran my fingers through his blonde hair, then I gave him a kiss on the head. Zak really did need Kendall in his life. I thought it would be wrong to invite Kendall back in, but Kendall needed to be here. I want Zak to have a relationship with his father. Just because I didn't have one with my dad, doesn't mean my son has to go through the same thing i did. He deserves to have both his parents.

"I'm going back." I said.

My mom nodded, then pulled me into a hug. Zak squirmed and let out a cry of discomfort. My mom and I quickly pulled apart and she kissed me on the forehead.

"If you ever need me, I'm just a phone call away." my mom said.

"Ok. I'm going to miss you." I said.

"I'll miss you too, but you deserve to be with Kendall. I know he loves you and Zak very much." my mom said.

I nodded. "Yeah."

My mom gave me another kiss before standing up from the bed. She walked over to the door, then turned around to face me.

"You better start packing."

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I sighed as I stood in front of the apartment door. Never in my life has apartment 2J made me this nervous, but now it was. I started having second thoughts about all of this, but I cant back out now. I have to do this.

I looked down at the baby carrier and found my son sleeping peacefully. I knew what I was doing was hard, but I was going to do this for Zak. He needed Kendall to be here for him, and I trust that Kendall will step up and be a good father.

I took a deep breath, then I knocked a few times. I waited nervously for the door to open. I was about to walk away, then I heard the apartment door open. Kendall's eyes widened when he saw me standing there.

"L-Logan?"

"Hey, Kendall."

**A/N: yup cliffhanger haha sorry about that. im going to try and update tomorrow. well bye for now =D**


	37. Chapter 37

**Kendall's POV**

I couldn't believe it. Logan was standing right in front of me. I never expected to open the door, and find Logan and Zak behind it. I could feel tears approaching and a few slipped from my eyes. I wrapped Logan the best way I could in a hug, and more tears ran down my face.

"You came back." I whispered.

Logan nodded into my shoulder. "I really missed you."

We pulled apart after a few seconds and I kissed Logan on the lips. This time he didn't hesitate or pull away, he moved his lips perfectly against mine. Logan pulled away when the baby started whimpering and I looked down to see Zak squirming in his carrier.

"Lets take him inside." I said.

Logan nodded, then we went inside the apartment. When James and Carlos saw us, they immediately ran over. Carlos was about to launch himself at Logan, but James held him back.

"Logan! You're back!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan smiled, then handed me the baby. Carlos ran over and pulled Logan into a big hug.

"I missed you so much." Carlos said.

"I missed you too." Logan said.

Carlos held onto Logan tightly, making Logan gasp for air. James pulled Carlos off, then hugged Logan next. Zak started crying and everyone's head snapped up in my direction. Logan walked over and took Zak in his arms, trying to calm him down.

"Can….can I hold him?" Carlos asked.

Logan nodded, then carefully handed the baby to Carlos.

"Support his head." Logan said.

Carlos nodded and smiled down at the baby. Zak stopped crying and looked up at his uncle.

"He's so cute." Carlos said.

I smiled. "Yeah he is. He's just perfect."

"He has Logan's eyes." Carlos said.

"He does?" I asked.

"Yeah, but he looks more like you. Well except for the eyebrows." Carlos said.

I frowned and Logan chuckled. Carlos handed me the baby and I looked down at my son, his chocolate colored eyes met mine. Logan walked over and rested his chin on my shoulder. Zak let out a yawn and I smiled at how cute that looked.

"I guess he's tired." I said.

Logan yawned. "Yeah."

"C'mon, you two should get some rest." I said.

"But what about your mom? I wanted her to meet the baby and know that I was back." Logan said.

"You can see her in the morning. But right now you and Zak need to sleep." I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok."

"Goodnight, guys." James said.

"Goodnight, Logan. Goodnight, Zak. Goodnight, Kendall." Carlos said.

"Goodnight." I said.

Logan and I went to our room and he set his bag down in the corner.

"I guess Zak's going to have to sleep with you. I'm not done with the crib yet." I said.

"Crib?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I decided to set one up, you know in case you came back." I said.

Logan smiled, then gave me a kiss on the cheek. He changed into his pajamas, then crawled into his bed. I walked over and gently placed Zak next to Logan. I went over to my bed, but Logan stopped me.

"There's room for you too." he said.

I smiled and walked over to Logan's bed. I pulled on my pajamas, then laid down on the bed. Zak was already fast asleep between us and I stroked his hair lovingly.

"I'm glad you came back." I said.

"I couldn't be away from you. I love you a lot." Logan said.

"I love you too, and I'm glad you're back. I missed you and Zak so much." I said.

"We missed you too." Logan said.

I smiled, then looked down at Zak. He looked so cute when he was asleep. I gave him a kiss on the head and he squirmed a little bit.

"Kendall?"

I looked back up at Logan. "Yeah?"

"Please don't ever hurt me again. I know we both did something's that hurt each other, but I don't want it to happen again. I know you never mean't to cheat on me, but you still did it and it hurt. Please don't break anymore promises. I want our relationship to work." Logan said,

"I'm really sorry about what I did. It was stupid and wrong of me to do that to you, and I'm so sorry. Never again will I hurt you and Zak. I love you two so much and I cant live without you guys." I said.

Logan nodded. "I just want us to get passed this you know? I want things back to the way they were before."

"Me too and we can get there ok? I know we can." I said.

"Ok. I love you, Kendall." Logan said.

"I love you too." I said.

I went to give Logan a kiss, but stopped when Zak started squirming. I gave Zak a kiss on the head, then stroked his cheek lovingly. He immediately calmed down and fell back asleep.

"I love you, Zacky." I whispered.

Logan smiled at me, then his eyes started to flutter.

"Go to sleep, Logie. You need it." I said.

Logan slowly nodded his head, then he was out. I smiled and watched both my son and boyfriend sleep. Even though Zak resembled me a lot more, he reminded me of Logan when he slept. I found it adorable. I fell asleep a few minutes later with a smile on my face. I had my Logie back and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: sorry i didnt update in a while. i was sick and i didnt feel like doing it lol. plus i was having major writers block, which is why this chap was sucky and short. i meant to update lastnight,, but i was at the dance. i had so much fun and the slow dances were amazing =D. anyway i dont know what else to write for the next chapters, so do any of u guys have any ideas. my mind is blank and it sucks. well bye for now =D**


	38. Chapter 38

**Logan's POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I was greeted with a smile from Kendall. A blush spread across my face and I smiled back. It almost felt like forever since I've woken up to something like this. For the passed few months, I've always woken up alone. But now everything was different. I could wake up to my Kenny again.

"Morning." Kendall whispered.

I yawned. "Morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I did." I said.

"Good. I think Zak did too." Kendall said.

I looked down between us to see Zak wide awake. He was moving his legs and arms, and making little gurgling noises. I smiled and rubbed his little belly.

"Morning, Zacky." I said.

Zak stared at me with his brown eyes, then he started to cry.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I think he's hungry." I said.

"I'll take care of it." Kendall said.

"You?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Well its just that last time you couldn't make a bottle, so I find it pretty hard to believe that you can do it now." I said.

"I'm hurt, Logan. But for your information, I'm capable of making a bottle." Kendall said.

"Ok then do it. Zak's really hungry." I said.

Kendall got out of bed and left the room. I sat up and carefully placed Zak in my arms.

"Shh its ok. I'm here." I said as I rocked him gently.

I waited patiently for Kendall to come back, but it was taking him too long. Zak wanted his bottle now, not next week. I should've just made it myself. Kendall cant do it. I got out of bed and carried my screaming baby into the kitchen. I tried calming him down again so he wont wake up everyone else.

"Kendall, hurry." I said.

"Its almost ready, Logie." he said.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my son. His face was red from crying so hard, but I didn't know how to calm him down. I got an idea, and I gave Zak my pinkie. He immediately took it in his mouth and sucked on my small finger. I sighed in relief when the apartment was quiet and no one else was awake.

"Here ya go, Zacky." Kendall said as he walked over with the bottle.

I took out my pinkie and quickly gave Zak the bottle instead. He sucked harshly on it and kept his eyes on me the whole time.

"I hope he didn't wake anyone up." I said.

"Nah, he wasn't that loud." Kendall said.

I gave Kendall a look and he chuckled. We watched quietly as our son greedily took his bottle. We both looked up when we heard a bedroom door open. Mrs. Knight walked in and gasped when she saw us.

"Logan?" she asked.

"Hi, Mama Knight." I said.

"Is that…..is that my grandbaby?" she asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Do you want to hold him?"

Mrs. Knight nodded her head and I gave her the baby. Zak started crying and Mrs. Knight placed the bottle back in his mouth.

"He's so precious. What's his name?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Zackary, but we call him Zak for short." I said.

"Or Zacky." Kendall added.

Mrs. Knight smiled and rocked Zak gently in her arms. Zak continued to eat and watch Mama Knight with his brown eyes.

"He looks a lot like you, Kendall." Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall smiled. "Yeah, except for the eyes. Those are obviously from Logan."

"Oh boys, he's just perfect." Mrs. Knight said.

"Thank you." I said.

"What's going on in here?" Katie asked as she entered the room.

"Katie, meet your nephew Zak." Mrs. Knight asked.

Katie looked at the baby, then back up at Kendall and I. She ran over to me and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

"I'm glad you're back, Logan. I missed you so much." Katie said.

"I missed you too, and I'm glad to be back." I said.

Katie let go of me, then she walked over to her mom.

"He's so cute. And he looks just like you, big brother, well except for the eyebrows." Katie said.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Kendall asked.

I chuckled. "Because its true."

"Shut up, Logie. My son looks just fine." Kendall said.

"Yeah, because he doesn't have your eyebrows." Katie said.

"Katie, be nice." Mrs. Knight said.

Katie rolled her eyes, then played with Zak's foot. Mrs. Knight handed the baby over to Katie, then she wrapped me in a hug.

"I'm happy you're back. We missed you so much." she said.

"I missed you guys too." I said.

Mrs. Knight pulled away, then gave me a kiss on the head. Kendall wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We have to tell Gustavo and Kelly that you're back. They were freaking out when they found out you left." Kendall said.

"Ok fine, but he better not try and hurt the baby." I said.

"Logie, relax ok? He wont do that." Kendall said.

"Alright." I said.

Once we were ready for the day, we went to see Gustavo. James and Carlos decided to tag along, and we didn't stop them. Kendall held my hand and Carlos was holding Zak as we walked into Rocque Records. We found Gustavo in his office, stressing out over something.

"Gustavo," Kendall said as we walked in, "we need to tell you something."

"Well make it quick, I'm…" Gustavo stopped when he saw me. "Dog! Where have you been?"

"I needed a break. Sorry I left without saying anything." I said.

"Don't ever take a break again. Thanks to you I….what is that?" Gustavo asked when he spotted Zak.

"This is Zak, isn't he cute?" Carlos asked.

"Where did you dogs find a baby?" Gustavo asked.

"He's my son. I was pregnant, remember?" I asked.

"Right. Well get the puppy out of here. We have work to do." Gustavo said.

"Actually, we're here to tell you that Logan and I cant come back to work right away. We have a baby to take care of." Kendall said.

"What! There is no way you dogs are getting a longer break. There is work that needs to be done." Gustavo said.

"But…" I started.

"No buts! You will do what I say when I say it. So get to work!" Gustavo yelled.

Zak started crying and Gustavo groaned. Carlos handed me the baby and I tried to calm him down, but not having any luck.

"Gustavo," Kelly said as she walked into his office, "why is there a baby crying?"

I gave her a small smile and she gasped.

"Logan, you're back. This is great. We really missed you." Kelly said.

"I missed you too." I said.

"And you had the baby." Kelly said.

"Puppy." Gustavo said.

"Did you scare the baby?" Kelly asked as she smacked Gustavo on the arm.

"No, it just did it on its own." Gustavo said.

"Oh so the baby scared itself." Kelly said.

"Yeah pretty much." Gustavo said.

Kelly rolled her eyes, then turned back to us. "I'm glad you're back, Logan, but I think you guys should go home. Gustavo and I have a lot of work to do, so you guys can rest a little longer." she said.

We left the studio, and I finally got Zak to calm down. He fell asleep on our way back to the Palm Woods, but woke up when we were walking through the lobby.

"We're going to the pool." James said.

"Ok." I said.

"At least we're alone now." Kendall said once our friends were gone.

"Not really. We're in the middle of the lobby and Zak is still with us." I said.

"Ok fine, but we will be alone later." Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes, then turned my attention to Zak. He was looking around the room, then his eyes met mine. I gave him my pinkie and he wrapped his hand around it.

"Logan!"

I looked up and saw Camille running over to us. I tried to prepare myself for whatever she was about to do, but you could never really be prepared for anything Camille does.

I smiled. "Hey."

"Is that the baby?" she asked.

"Yeah, this is Zak." I said.

"Hi, Zak. I'm your auntie Camille." she said.

Zak looked up at Camille and she smiled at him, causing him to smile back.

"He's so cute!" Camille said.

"Yeah." I said.

Zak let out a yawn and Camille giggled. I gave him my pinkie again and he started to suck on it.

"I'm going to put him to bed. I'll see you later." I said.

"Ok. I'm glad you're back." Camille said.

"Me too." I said.

Camille smiled, then she walked away.

"See," Kendall said as we walked towards the elevators. "Everyone did miss you."

"Yeah, I missed them too." I said.

When we passed the couches, I felt someone watching me. I turned my head to see Jo glaring at me. She would glare at Kendall, me and then Zak. I felt really uncomfortable with her doing that. I didn't trust her around Kendall, and I don't trust her with Zak. She would do anything to ruin what I have with Kendall. Anything. I felt better when we were in the elevator and then on our floor.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." I said.

Kendall eyed me, then decided to let it go. We went into our apartment and I went to our shared room. I laid Zak down in the middle of the bed, then I laid down next to him. Kendall joined us and he gave me a kiss on the lips. In a matter of minutes, all three of us were fast asleep.

**A/N: HI. i think there might be a few chaps left, cuz im running on empty. i guess i had to end this story sooner or later. anyway jo is still...obsessive lol. anyway i will try my hardest to update tomorrow. my stupid teachers dnt let me write in class or if i get the chance, they are looking over my shoulder. it seriously pisses me off. anyway nighty night =D**


	39. Chapter 39

**Kendall's POV**

A few days had passed, and Logan and I were doing good. I was glad he could trust me and believe that I wasn't going anywhere. I loved Logan and Zak more then anything else in the world. They're my family, and I'm never going to leave or hurt them again. I want to be with Logan forever, and I think I know how to make that possible.

I've thought about proposing to Logan, and I'm pretty sure he'd say yes. Our relationship has gotten a lot better then it previously was, and I wanted to marry him. It would just show him how much I love him and that I'm here to stay.

I have a feeling he'll say yes, but he could have his doubts. I love Logan and I want to marry him. I want to spend my whole life with him and this is the only way I will be able to. Logan and I would be together forever, and that's what I want.

While Logan was giving Zak a bath, I took this as an opportunity to go out and look for a ring. I grabbed my jacket and the car keys, but before I could reach the door, I was stopped by James and Carlos.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Out. I'll be back later." I said.

"If you're going with Jo, I'll hurt you." James said.

"I'm not going to see her. I just have to do something." I said.

"What do you have to do?" Carlos asked.

"Something." I said.

"Just tell us where you're going, and you wont get hurt." James said.

"Ok fine, but you cant tell Logan." I said.

"Deal." James and Carlos said.

"I'm going out to look for an engagement ring." I said.

"You're going to marry him!" Carlos said.

"Shh, keep it down. Yes I'm going to marry him, but you guys cant say anything." I said.

"Ok, can we come with you?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"C'mon, man. We'll help you pick out a great ring." James said.

"Ok fine." I said.

Carlos and James smiled and I rolled my eyes. I really didn't want to bring them along, but I guess its better then them staying here and telling everyone. I opened the front door, but was stopped again. This time it was by Logan. He was standing in the middle of the living room with Zak in his arms.

"Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Um out. We'll be back later." I said.

"It's a surprise!" Carlos blurted.

I glared at him and James smacked him in the arm. Logan looked at me, waiting for an answer. But there was no way I was going to tell him anything. I know we're supposed to tell each other everything, but this time I have to keep my mouth shut.

"Kendall, what's going on?" Logan asked.

"Nothing, Logie. We're just going to get something ok? Love you. Bye!" I said.

I pushed Carlos and James out of the apartment, then I quickly followed them. I knew Logan was probably really confused, but I cant tell him. I'd rather show him what I plan to do.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"You guys cant say anything, got it?" I asked as we walked through the Palm Woods lobby.

"We know, we know." James said.

"Can I see it again?" Carlos asked.

I rolled my eyes and pulled out the black, velvety box. I flipped it open to reveal the shiny ring. Carlos's eyes lit up and he grinned widely. He went to touch it, but I shut the box.

"Don't say anything, especially to Logan." I said.

"When are you going to do it?" James asked.

"Um I don't know. I haven't thought that much about it." I said.

"Do it tonight." James said.

"Tonight? Isn't that a little too soon?" I asked.

"Kinda, but you should still do it." James said.

"Yeah! Logan will be so happy." Carlos said.

"I guess I could do it. I just need to figure out where." I said.

"You could take him out to dinner." Carlos said.

"Yeah, then take him for a nice romantic walk on the beach." James said.

"The beach?" I asked.

"Yeah, Logan will like that." James said.

"It would be nice to spend time with him there." I said.

"Great then its settled. You'll take Logan out and Carlos and I will watch Zak." James said.

"Um I was going to ask my mom to do it." I said.

"Why? You don't trust us or something?" James asked.

"Um not really. I don't think you guys can handle it." I said.

"Fine, we're going to the pool." James said.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

My friends walked away from me and I shook my head. I wouldn't mind them watching Zak, but the idea made me nervous. My friends aren't really capable of watching a baby for a few hours. I just felt more comfortable with my son in the hands of my mother. She at least has more experience with kids.

I walked up to the elevators and pressed the button. The doors opened and I walked inside, pressing the button for my floor. I stuck my hand in my pocket and pulled out the little box. I opened it and traced the gold band with my finger. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I was happy, but nervous about Logan's answer. But he was going to say yes….right?

The elevator doors opened and I came face to face with Jo. I wasn't expecting to bump into her, especially on my floor. My eyes traveled down to her stomach and I could see it protruding out a little bit. I quickly put the ring away when I saw her looking at it. I walked passed her and she grabbed my arm.

"Kendall, wait. I'm really sorry for everything. Can we still be friends?" she asked.

"Jo, we cant even do that. It would just make everything worse, and things are starting to get better for me." I said.

"But I love you so much." Jo said.

"I don't love you ok? I love Logan. Besides, you have Jett." I said.

"He doesn't want me or this baby. All he cares about is himself and his career." Jo said.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"But I still have you to help me, right?" Jo asked.

"Sorry, Jo. I don't want to be with you." I said.

"But we're meant to be together." Jo said.

"No we're not. I'm meant to be with Logan and Zak. I love them, not you." I said.

Jo bit her lip and tears streamed down her face. I almost felt bad for her, but I wasn't going to fall for it. I was done being manipulated by her.

I walked away from Jo and I went to my apartment. I walked inside and found Logan sitting on the couch feeding Zak. Logan looked up at me, then he turned back to the baby. I frowned and walked over to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." Logan said.

"Logan, talk to me." I said.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going?" Logan asked.

"I just cant ok? Its sort of a surprise." I said.

"Kendall, I don't like this. I trust you, but when you keep things from me, it just….I don't like it." Logan said.

"Logie, I'm sorry. But I promise its nothing bad." I said.

"Then why cant you tell me?" Logan asked.

"Because I'd rather show you." I said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"We're going out tonight ok? Just you and me." I said.

"But we cant. We have to take care of the baby and….."

"My mom will do it. But Logan, I want us to spend a few hours together." I said.

" I guess we could. Where are we going?" Logan asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I said.

"What are you up to?" Logan asked.

"You'll see, babe. Now go get ready." I said.

Logan handed me the baby, then he went to our room. I looked down at Zak and gave him a kiss on the head. Zak smiled at me and I smiled back. I had a feeling tonight was going to be perfect.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I was right, the night has been perfect so far. Logan and I had a great dinner, and now we were walking hand in hand on the beach. The sun was setting in the distance and it looked absolutely beautiful. It was almost time to give Logan his surprise.

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why did you decide to do all this?" Logan asked.

"Well I thought we deserved some time alone, and there was something I wanted to do." I said.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

I got down on one knee and grabbed Logan's hand, making his eyes widened. I pulled out the box and opened it, revealing the shiny ring.

"Logan, I love you more then anything else in the world. Without you I'm nothing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked.

Logan nodded his head. "Yes."

I beamed up at him, and I gently placed the ring on his finger. Tears were rolling down Logan's face, and I wrapped him in a hug.

"I love you, Kendall."

"I love you too, Logie. So much."

**A/N: THEY'RE ENGAGED! LOL anyway happy Kogan moment. um so how do you guys feel about a time skip? would that be ok? and what do you think of Logan having another baby? let me know. i will try and get the next chap up tomorrow. =D**


	40. Chapter 40

**Logan's POV**

I smiled brightly as I traced my finger over the ring. I couldn't believe I was getting engaged. I never thought I would be marrying Kendall, but I'm glad I am. I love him so much, and now I get to spend the rest of my life with him. I couldn't be happier.

We still needed to tell everyone, but I'm pretty sure James and Carlos already know. I mean why else would they go out with Kendall the other day? But we still need to tell Mrs. Knight and Katie. I cant wait to see what their reaction is. Hopefully its good.

I looked up when I heard someone walk into the living room. Kendall walked in with Zak in his arms. I smiled when I saw my fiancée and son.

"Morning." I said.

Kendall yawned. "Morning."

"You can go back to bed. I'll watch him." I said.

"Nah its ok." Kendall said.

Kendall sat down next to me and held Zak up to his chest. Zak rested his head on Kendall's chest and Kendall rubbed his back soothingly. Zak started to cry and I knew he was hungry. I stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen to make a bottle. Zak calmed down a little bit when Kendall continued to rub his back.

"Hey, Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we tell my mom and Katie about us?" Kendall asked.

"I don't see why not. They're going to be happy for us." I said.

"I hope so. I mean I don't know if my mom will approve of us getting married this young." Kendall said.

"Well we're only engaged. We're not getting married just yet." I said.

"When did you want to?" Kendall asked.

"Um in a few years I guess." I said.

"Oh."

I sighed and went back into the living room. I gave Kendall the bottle and he started to feed Zak.

"When did you want to get married?" I asked.

"Soon. I really love you, Logan." Kendall said.

"I love you too, but I think we should wait a few years." I said.

"Can we wait one year?" Kendall asked.

"Um how about two?" I asked.

"That's too long." Kendall said.

"But we'll be nineteen and…."

"I want to marry you now." Kendall said.

"Well not right now." I said.

"Logan, you know what I mean." Kendall said.

"Lets just wait ok? I want to marry you too, but lets just wait a little while." I said.

"Fine." Kendall said.

I chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zak looked up at me and I gave him a kiss on the head. Kendall and I looked up when James and Carlos entered the living room.

"Morning, guys." I said.

"Eh." James said.

Carlos and James groaned, then plopped down on the couch.

"Why are you guys up this early?" Kendall asked.

"Because of you two." James said.

"What did we do?" I asked.

"You guys talk so loud." Carlos said.

"Then go back to bed and we'll be quieter." Kendall said.

"Cant. I'm already on the couch." James said.

"Me too." Carlos said.

"You guys are so lazy." I said.

"Well you guys are so loud." Carlos said.

I rolled my eyes, then turned to Zak. He stopped taking the bottle and Kendall set it on the coffee table. I took the baby from Kendall and started to burp him.

"Can I do it?" Carlos asked.

"Um I guess." I said.

Carlos sat down next to me and I handed him Zak. He sat Zak on his lap and I showed Carlos how to do it.

"Like this?" Carlos asked as he patted Zak's back.

"Yeah, let me just get you a towel." I said.

"Why?" Carlos asked.

"So he doesn't spit up on you." I said.

"He wont do that. Zacky loves me." Carlos said.

Zak let out a burp, then he spit up his milk all over Carlos's shoulder. I tried to hold back the laughter, but I couldn't. James and Kendall started laughing as well and Carlos looked disgusted.

"I told you." I said.

"Here." Carlos said has he handed me the baby.

I took Zak into the bathroom to clean him up. I could hear James and Kendall still laughing, and Carlos telling them to shut up. I chuckled to myself and started to wipe Zak's mouth with a wet wash cloth. I gave him a quick bath, then I took him into the bedroom. I laid him gently on the bed and started to pat him dry.

"Need help?" Kendall asked as he walked into the room.

"Could you grab me diaper and some clothes for him?" I asked.

Kendall nodded and walked over to my dresser. He came back with a diaper, socks and a green onesie. I put on Zak's diaper, then I got him dressed. I picked him up and gave him a kiss on the head.

"Is your mom up yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Katie." Kendall said.

"Can we tell them?" I asked.

"If you want to." Kendall said.

"I want to." I said.

Kendall nodded and we went back into the living room. Carlos was now cleaned up and he was playing video games with James. Mrs. Knight and Katie were in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Mama, Knight," I said, "there's something we need to tell you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Um Kendall and I are….."

"Oh god. You're having another baby, aren't you?" Katie asked.

"What? No. We're um….."

"Getting married." Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight gasped. "You are?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

Mrs. Knight walked over to us and gave us a hug the best she could. Zak squirmed in my arms and Mrs. Knight pulled away.

"My baby's getting married." she said.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore." Kendall said.

"I know you're a man now, but you'll always be my baby." Mrs. Knight said.

"Mom." Kendall groaned.

"Oh sweetie I'm so happy. You two are getting married." Mrs. Knight said.

"Finally." Katie said.

"This is so exciting! When's the wedding?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Um probably in a few years." I said.

Mrs. Knights face fell. "Oh. That's ok."

"We just want to be older and ready." I said.

"You mean you do." Kendall said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I do."

"Well I'm still happy for you boys." Mrs. Knight said.

"Us too!" Carlos and James said.

"I'm going to be the flower girl, right?" Katie asked.

"Only you, baby sister." Kendall said.

"Good. And for the dress, don't put me in purple. Oh and Logan, don't become a bridezilla ok? I don't want you snapping at me." Katie said.

"Um ok." I said.

"I think we're done here." Katie said before going to her room.

"That was weird." I said.

"Yeah a little bit." Kendall said.

"Should I tell Camille about the wedding?" I asked.

"Um not yet. You know how she is." Kendall said.

"You have a point." I said.

Zak squirmed in my arms and I looked down at him. His eyes met mine and I smiled at him. He wiggled around again and I held him in a different position. His head was now resting on my chest and I rubbed small circles on his back.

"What do you want to do now?" Kendall asked.

"Can we go to the park? I really wanted to take Zak outside." I said.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." Kendall said.

Kendall and I got dressed, then I placed Zak in the stroller. I covered him with a blanket, then we left the apartment. There wasn't a lot of people at the park, so Zak wasn't nervous or scared. He was more curious then anything. He kept looking around and he would smile a few times.

"He's so cute." Kendall said.

I smiled. "Yeah."

We sat down on a bench and Kendall took Zak out of the stroller. He sat Zak on his lap, and wrapped his arms protectively around his little stomach. I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder, and gently ran my fingers through Zak's hair.

"I'm so glad I'm marrying you." I said.

"Me too. I love you so much." Kendall said.

"I love you too." I said.

Zak let out a small yawn and I smiled. I gave him a kiss on the cheek, then I rested my head on Kendall's shoulder again. Kendall placed his head over mine and a smile spread across my face. Right now everything was going right for me. I have a beautiful baby boy and the man of my dreams. Everything was better now, and I couldn't be happier.

**A/N: Hi. so i decided to do the wedding before anything else happens in their life. there might be a few chaps left, then its...over =/. but if there's anything else you guys want to happen i will do it. it can be anything ok? anyway bye bye =D**


	41. Chapter 41

**Kendall's POV**

I looked at myself in the full length mirror, and straightened the black tux I was wearing. I couldn't believe I was getting married today. Instead of waiting a year or two like Logan wanted, we ended up deciding to get married a few months after our engagement. I was glad we were getting married today.

I was excited, but I was also nervous at the same time. I didn't want something bad to happen: like I mess up on the vows or Logan doesn't show up. Nah. Logan was going to be there. He will definitely walk down that aisle. I just know it.

"Come in." I said when there was a knock on the door.

My mom came in and she smiled when she saw me. I noticed she had Zak in her arms and he looked so cute in hit little tux.

"Oh sweetie you look great." my mom said.

"Thanks." I said.

Zak started wiggling in my moms arms, and she handed him to me. Zak immediately calmed down and I gave him a kiss on the head.

"Hi, baby boy." I said.

Zak giggled and I gave him another kiss.

"How's Logan?" I asked.

"He's good, but a little nervous." my mom said.

I frowned. "Well he shouldn't be. I'm not leaving if that's what he's afraid of."

"I think he'll feel better when he see's you at the altar." my mom said.

"Yeah. Is it bad that I'm scared too?" I asked.

"No of course not. I was afraid on my wedding day. This is new for you and its scary, but you'll be fine. Once you see Logan, all of your worries and fear will be gone." my mom said.

I nodded. "Ok."

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be fine." my mom said.

My mom gave me a hug, but Zak interrupted it when he started squirming. The door to the dressing room opened, and Katie walked in.

"You look spiffy." she said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Logan wants to see Zak. He's really nervous." Katie said.

"I wish I could talk to him." I said.

"He'll be fine, honey." my mom said.

I sighed then I handed Zak over to Katie. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she left the room. I walked over to the couch in the room and I picked up my phone. I sent Logan a text.

_"Hey, Logie. Just relax on. I love you and I will see you in a few min."-_K

A few seconds later, my phone vibrated.

**_"Ok. I love you too."-_**L

I smiled, then I set my phone down on the mini coffee table. There was another knock on the door, and James came in.

"Hey, buddy. You're on." he said.

I nodded, then I turned back to the mirror. I fixed my tux and hair one more time, then I left the room with my mom. There wasn't that many people in the church, it was just friends and family. I saw Gustavo and Kelly in the crowd, and Kelly smiled at me. I was glad they both could be here. Even if Gustavo complained about the wedding, I knew deep down he was happy for Logan and I.

My mom led me to the altar and she gave me a kiss before taking her seat. I waited patiently for Logan, but I was starting to get nervous again. The music started and everyone turned their heads in the directions of the big, wooden doors. Katie appeared first and she dropped little handfuls of flowers on the floor. She looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back. I looked back towards the doors and my heart almost stopped.

Logan slowly made his way down the aisle with his mom. He looked terrified, but when our eyes met, he smiled at me. I could already feel tears approaching and a few slipped from my eyes. Logan gave his mom a kiss, then he stood next to me.

"You look amazing, Logie." I whispered.

"So do you." Logan whispered back.

I was about to say something, but the pastor started speaking. He welcomed everyone, then began the ceremony. I tired listening the best I could, but my eyes were fixed on Logan. He seemed to have relaxed a little bit, and I felt better myself. Logan looked so amazing and I couldn't believe he was mine. He's the person I've been waiting for and now we're getting married. I snapped out of it when the pastor spoke to me.

"Do you Kendall Knight, take Logan Mitchell to be you wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort, honor and to keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, be faithful to only him, so long as you both shall live?"

I looked at Logan and smiled. "I do." I said.

Logan had tears running down his face, and I rubbed his hand with my thumb. The pastor then turned and spoke to Logan.

"Do you Logan Mitchell, take Kendall Knight to be you wedded husband, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort, honor and to keep him for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all other, be faithful to only him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Logan said.

"The rings please." the pastor said.

Katie brought Zak up and gave us the rings. I gently slid the gold ring on Logan's finger and he smiled. He grabbed my hand and slowly slid the other ring on my finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." the pastor said.

I gently pressed my lips to Logan's and kiss him lovingly. Everyone clapped and cheered for us and I smiled at Logan. This had to be the best day of my life.

**A/N:They're married! lol the next chap is their honeymoon and you know that that means lol. after that i will do the timeskip and such =D. bye!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Logan's POV**

"C'mon, Logie. We have to go." Kendall said from the living room.

"Hold on. I'm almost ready." I said.

I grabbed another set of clothes and tried stuffing them in my suitcase. Today Kendall and I were going on our honeymoon. We were going to spend a few days in Hawaii and I was excited. I was also a little nervous about leaving Zak behind. I've never been away from him this long, and I didn't want to leave him. I trusted Mrs. Knight with the baby, but it was just going to be hard for me to be away from him.

I tried stuffing more clothes in my suitcase, but now I didn't have room for my toiletries. I sighed then I glanced over at Kendall's travel bag. I hope he wont mind if I put my stuff with his. I walked over to it and unzipped the bag.

My eyes widened when I saw what was inside. Besides his toothbrush and stuff, he had edible body paint, handcuffs and a vibrator that was shaped like an egg. I was trying to figure out why Kendall needed all of these items. Then I realized he was going to use them on me. It was probably going to be a surprise.

I quickly zipped the bag back up when I heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Babe, come on." Kendall said from the doorway.

"Ok." I said.

Kendall grabbed his little bag, then he left the room. I zipped up my suitcase, then I went out into the living room. James was holding Zak and Carlos was standing beside him, playing with Zak's little foot. I set my suitcase down , then I walked over to James. He handed me Zak and I held him up to my chest. Zak rested his head on my shoulder and I rubbed his back.

"Logie, we have to get going." Kendall said

"Hold on. I just want to say goodbye to him." I said.

"He'll be fine, honey." Mrs. Knight said.

"I'm just going to miss him." I said.

"Logan, he'll be fine. We'll call when we get to the hotel." Kendall said.

I nodded then I gave Zak a kiss on the head.

"I love you, Zacky. Papa and I will be back soon." I said.

I gave Zak another kiss, then I handed him to Mrs. Knight. I picked up my suitcase and walked over to the door with Kendall. Zak started crying and squirming in Mrs. Knight's arms.

"Zak," Mrs. Knight said in a soothing voice. "Say bye-bye to daddy and papa."

Zak stopped crying and he looked over at Kendall and I. He calmed down and stuck his hand in his mouth. Mrs. Knight grabbed his hand and made him wave at us. Zak giggled and I smiled at him.

"Bye, Zacky. I love you." I said.

Kendall and I said goodbye again, then we left the apartment.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

"I'm so tired." I whined as I plopped down on the bed in the hotel room.

"Really?" Kendall asked as he set his bags down. "I thought you'd be excited."

"I am, but that flight was really long." I said.

"Why didn't you sleep on the plane?" Kendall asked.

"Because it wasn't comfortable." I said.

"Well you can sleep when we get back." Kendall said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I was thinking dinner and then we can explore the beach or something." Kendall said.

"That does sound nice." I said.

"Then go get changed and we can go." Kendall said.

"Ok." I said.

I stood up from the bed, grabbed a set of clothes, then went into the bathroom to shower. After I was clean and dressed, I stepped out of the bathroom. Kendall was going through his bag, but stopped when he heard me come out. He smiled at me and walked over, pulling me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held onto my waist. I licked along his bottom lip, causing him to moan. We pulled apart after a few seconds and rested our foreheads against each others.

"Lets just skip dinner and stay here for the evening." Kendall said.

"You're such a horn dog." I said.

Kendall chuckled. "I guess I am."

"Lets just go out for dinner, then we'll come back and have a little fun." I said.

"Ok fine." Kendall said.

I gave him another kiss, then we left the hotel room. We ate at this really nice restaurant near the beach, and we talked and laughed about everything. After we had dinner and shared dessert, we walked along the beach. Kendall stopped walking and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much passion.

"Lets go back to the hotel room." Kendall said.

I smirked. "I'll race you there."

"Oh you're on." Kendall said.

I made a run for it and surprisingly I was in front of Kendall. He caught up to me and threw his arms around my waist, making us fall to the ground. I laid in the sand laughing and Kendall was laughing along with me. We stopped laughing and turned our heads so we were facing each other.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Kendall said.

I gave him a kiss on the lips, then we stood up. We dusted off our clothes, then headed back to the hotel. The minute we stepped inside our room, Kendall plopped down on the bed.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

"Kinda." he said into the pillow.

"Oh. I thought we were going to have some fun." I said.

Kendall lifted up his head from the pillow, then he turned onto his back.

"I'm sorry, Logie. I'm really tired." he said.

I sighed. "Its fine."

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. Besides, we still have a few more days to do that sort of thing." I said.

Kendall nodded, then got out of bed to change. He pulled on his pajama pants, then crawled back into bed. I sighed and decided to watch tv while Kendall slept. I flipped through the channels, but there was nothing on. I turned the tv off and decided to just go to bed. I went into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I spotted Kendall's bag on the sink and I remembered what was in it. I finished getting ready for bed, then I took the bag with me.

I sat down on the bed and started going through the bag. I pulled out the egg shaped vibrator, and I turned it on with the remote. It buzzed in my hand and I started imagining what it would feel like in another part of my body. I put the toy away, then I took out the body paint. I studied it for a minute, then I pulled out the handcuffs.

I froze when Kendall stirred in his sleep. He finally calmed down and I went back to observing the objects in the bag. I looked back up at Kendall, and a smirk spread across my face. I crawled over to Kendall and I carefully handcuffed him to the bedposts. He squirmed for a bit, then calmed down. I slowly removed his pants and left him only in his boxers. I planted a sweet kiss on his lips, then I grabbed the body paint. I used it to paint L+K over his stomach. I stopped what I was doing when Kendall woke up.

"Logie, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Um…..painting." I said.

Kendall looked down and saw the paint on his stomach and some of it on my fingers. He tried to move, but then realized he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Logan, what are you…"

"I just wanted to have some fun." I said.

"But I thought we were going to wait. I'm really tired." Kendall said.

"Are you too tired for this?" I asked, before licking along his chest.

I licked all the way down to his stomach, tasting the body paint. Kendall's body shivered and I smirked. I licked down to the hem of his boxers, then I stopped.

"More, Logie." Kendall moaned.

"I thought you were tired." I said.

"Fuck sleep. I'm really turned on." Kendall said.

I chuckled. "Good, because I'm just getting started."

I pulled down Kendall's boxers and his erection sprang free. I grabbed his cock and stroked it at a really slow pace. Kendall groaned and I started to pump his member a little faster. I rubbed my thumb over the slit, spearing his pre-cum. I pulled my hand away and grabbed the body paint, applying some to Kendall's member. I put my lips to the head and started to suck harshly. Kendall moaned loudly and bucked his hips. I relaxed my throat and took his whole length in my mouth. Kendall let out a grunt and released inside my mouth. I could taste both the paint and Kendall's cum. The combination was amazing.

I pulled off of him and licked the remaining cum off my lips. I set the body paint on the bedside table, then I gave Kendall a kiss.

"Can you let me free now?" Kendall asked.

"Fine, but you're not allowed to do anything. I'm in charge tonight." I said.

"I wont." Kendall said.

I found the key and I set Kendall free. The minute he was free from his restraints, he attacked me. He crawled on top of me and started sucking my neck.

"Kendall, you said you wouldn't oooohhh….."

I meant to scold him, but it came out as a moan. Kendall continued to suck my neck and he bit down on it a few times. He tugged on my shirt and I sat up to remove it. He pulled down both my pajama pants and boxers, then he took my cock in his mouth. He sucked and hummed around my member, making me moan and cry out in pleasure. Kendall pulled off, then he reached into his bag.

He pulled out the vibrator, then he spread my legs apart. He stuck his fingers in my mouth and I sucked on them, coating them in saliva. He then slowly stuck his wet digits in my entrance. I hissed in pain and tried to relax as Kendall started to thrust his fingers. He pulled out his fingers and replaced them will the small toy. It felt a little weird at first, then I felt pleasure as it buzzed inside of me.

"Oh my god." I moaned.

Kendall chuckled, then he pressed a button on the tiny remote. The toy buzzed faster and I let out a cry of pleasure as I came. Kendall turned the toy off and took it out of me. He set it aside, then grabbed a bottle of lube.

"Wait! Do you have a condom?" I asked.

"Do we need one?" Kendall asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we need one!" I said.

"I know, I know. I was just messing with you." Kendall said.

"Uh huh." I said.

Kendall gave me a peck on the lips, then he pulled out a condom. He slipped it on, then I felt the head of his cock pressing against my entrance. He slowly pushed in and I hissed in pain. Once I was relaxed, he pushed all the way in and started to thrust. I held onto the sheets tightly as Kendall pounded into me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clawed at his back as he pounded furiously into me. I let out a cry when my prostate was hit over and over again with short jabs.

"K-Kendall…..I'm so c-close." I warned.

"Me too." Kendall said

Kendall pulled out, then thrusted back in, hitting my prostate dead on. I screamed Kendall's name as I released, covering both of our stomachs white. Kendall continued to thrust, then he came with a loud grunt. He slowly pulled out of me, and disposed of the condom. He laid down and wrapped his arms around me.

"That was amazing." I panted.

"Yeah it was." Kendall said.

"I guess we should go to sleep now." I said.

"I couldn't agree more." Kendall said.

Kendall and I cleaned up, then crawled under the covers. I snuggled closer to him and he gave me a kiss on the head. In a matter of minutes, we were both sound asleep.

**A/N: HI. that chap was pretty long lol. anyway the time skip is next and other things. i will update later if i can or i will try sunday. im going to a sleepover tomorrow. yay...i think. anyway bye for now.**


	43. Chapter 43

**Kendall's POV**

_**{**__**1 year later}**_

I couldn't believe its finally been a year. Everything was going just fine with Logan and I, and also the band. Big Time Rush was doing really good and all of our fans seemed to like the second album. We will probably be going on tour soon, but I didn't know when.

My marriage was doing really good as well, and Logan and I were really happy. Sometimes we would get into small arguments, but what married couple doesn't. Besides all of that, we are doing really good.

Zak was now one years old, and he was always happy. He would smile all the time and just be a happy little kid. He was a little shy, but when he relaxed, he would come out of his shell. I couldn't be more blessed to have him as my son.

Everyone else was doing good, but the one person I haven't heard from was Jo. Camille told us that she moved back to North Carolina to have the baby, and that she is trying to get back into the spotlight. I guess she lost her role in the movie when her agent and film crew found out she was pregnant. I felt bad for her, but she did this to herself.

When Camille told us about Jo, Logan seemed upset. I knew he didn't want to hear about her or know how she was doing. He didn't like her or cared about her, and I don't blame him. Jo did make a lot of things difficult for Logan and I, but I was to blame too. What I did was wrong, but Logan and I got passed it. And now everything was fine between us.

"Zak. Zacky, come here." I said.

Zak ignored me and continued running around the coffee table in the living room. I blame Carlos for this. He gave Zak a little bit of candy, and now he was bouncing off the walls. Logan and were going out tonight, and I have to put Zak to bed. So far, that wasn't working out. Zak was really hyper and there was no way he was going to bed anytime soon.

"Logan!" I called.

"Yeah?" he asked as he entered the living room.

"I cant get him to calm down." I said.

"Zacky, its time for bed." Logan said.

"No." Zak said.

Logan sighed and walked over to our hyper son. He picked him up and Zak started wiggling in Logan's arms.

"Zacky, calm down. You have to go to bed, baby." Logan said.

"No!" Zak said.

"I don't think we should go out tonight." Logan said.

"Logan, we should. We haven't had a break from work or watching Zak, and we need some time to ourselves." I said.

"Yeah, but if I cant get him to calm down then we shouldn't go." Logan said.

"We'll get him to calm down ok? It cant be that hard." I said.

"I'll figure something out." Logan said.

Logan and I went to our room, and he set Zak down on the bed. Zak crawled over to the pillows and buried his face into them, giggling as he did this.

"Kendall, can you fill his sippy cup with warm milk?" Logan asked.

I nodded and went into the kitchen. I grabbed his favorite green sippy cup and filled it with milk. I warmed it, then made sure it was the perfect temperature for him.

"Hey, buddy," James said as he entered the living room with Carlos. "Why are you still here?"

"Because Logan and I are trying to put Zak to bed. But thanks to you guys, he's all hyped-up on sugar." I said.

"Its not my fault he wanted candy." Carlos said.

"But you shouldn't have given it to him before bed." I said.

"I eat some before bed and I always turn out fine." Carlos said.

"Oh yeah being really hyper is fine." I said.

Carlos frowned and I rolled my eyes. I heard Zak screaming and I sighed.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I went back into the bedroom and found Zak running around the room. Logan was trying to catch him, but that little kid was fast. Logan stopped chasing Zak and he ran his hand through his spiked hair.

"Need help?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

I gave Logan the sippy cup, then I went to get Zak. He was in the connecting bathroom and sticking his hand in the toilet. I groaned and picked him up, making him whine and kick. I washed his hands in the sink, then I took him back into the bedroom. He started whining when he saw his favorite cup.

"Lay down, baby. Then you can have it." Logan said.

I set Zak on the bed and he crawled over to Logan, laying down next to him. Logan gave him the cup and Zak started drinking his milk. Logan cuddled up next to Zak and he wrapped his arms around him. Zak rested his head on Logan's chest and played with the buttons on Logan's shirt.

"Should we get going now?" I asked.

"Hold on ok? Let him fall asleep first." Logan said.

I nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. Zak looked at me, then his eyes started to flutter. In a matter of minutes, his eyes were closed and he was asleep. Logan gave Zak a kiss, then he covered him with the blankets. We left the bedroom and Logan closed the door halfway.

"That wasn't so bad." I said.

"Yeah I guess." Logan said.

Logan and I collapsed on the couch, and he snuggled up to me.

"Are you guys still going out?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know." Logan said.

"You guys can come with us. We're going to a party." James said.

I looked at Logan. "Do you want to?"

"Um I don't know." Logan said.

"Aw c'mon, Logan. Lets all go out and have fun like old times." Carlos said.

"But I have a baby now." Logan said.

"So? You guys can still go out. Besides, you two need a break anyway." James said.

"He's right, Logie. Maybe going out for a few hours will be good for us." I said.

"Um I guess we could, but only for a few hours." Logan said.

"Ok lets go." James said.

Logan went to check on Zak one more time, then he came back into the living room. My mom assured us that Zak would be fine, and for us to have fun. Logan felt a little better after hearing those words. We left the apartment and climbed into the Big Time Rush mobile. James drove and Logan and I sat in the backseat, cuddling the whole way to the party.

After a few minutes of driving, we arrived at a building. Music was pounding and there was a long line outside. I knew immediately this was a club. Probably another Hollywood party we got invited to. James and Carlos love this parties, so they always liked to go. I noticed Logan looked a little uncomfortable and I squeezed his hand.

We got out of the car and went inside the club. The music was a lot louder and there was a lot of people either on the dance floor, or just chillin' with friends on the sidelines. James and Carlos left to do their own thing, so it was just Logan and I.

"Now what?" I asked over the music.

"What?" Logan asked.

I took his hand and led him to a quieter spot. We went upstairs to the lounge and sat down on one of the black, leather couches.

"This is better." I said.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I want to go home." Logan said.

"Logie, I know you miss Zak, but he's fine." I said.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be here." Logan said.

"We can go somewhere else." I said.

"But what about James and Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Ok then we could…um…."

"I guess we can just stay here."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I need to relax anyway." Logan said.

"Ok." I said.

"Do you want to dance or something?" Logan asked.

I smirked. "I have a better idea."

I stood up from the couch and dragged Logan to the nearest bathroom. I made sure no one was in any of the stalls, then I locked the door. I pushed Logan against the wall and attacked his lips.

"Kendall, we cant." Logan said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"We could get caught." Logan said.

"No we wont. And if we do, then it will be fun." I said.

"Kendall, we cant do this." Logan said.

"Yes we can. Lets have a little fun." I said.

Logan bit his lip, then he gave in. I started kissing him again and he moaned. He ran his fingers through my hair and tugged on it a few times. I pulled his jacket down his shoulders and he removed mine as well. I pulled away from Logan's lips, and we were both panting.

"Do you have a condom?" Logan asked.

"I'll get one from the dispenser." I said.

Logan nodded, then started popping the buttons of his shirt open. I quickly got a condom from the dispenser and held it between my teeth as I unbuttoned my jeans. Logan already had his shirt off and he was now working open his jeans. I removed my shirt and jeans, and now we were both in our boxers.

I immediately pushed Logan against the wall again. We kissed passionately for a few minutes, then I lowered Logan's boxers down and he kicked them off. I knew we didn't have much time, so I didn't get to give him head. I pulled my boxes off and slipped the condom on. I lifted Logan up and he wrapped his legs around my waist.

I slowly pushed into him, then I started to thrust furiously. Logan moaned and clawed at my back each time I would thrust into him. I continued to pound into him harder and harder, hitting his prostate every time. Logan muffled his moans into my neck and held onto me tightly. Logan let out a loud moan as he came all over both of us. I pounded into him a few more times, then I came with a loud grunt.

I gently pulled out of him and he untangled his legs from around my waist. I slipped the condom off, and noticed it had a hole in it. I shrugged, then threw it away. Nothing will probably happen anyway. There is a small chance that Logan will get pregnant again….right?

We quickly got dressed, then met up with James and Carlos. They were all partied out, so we decided to leave. We left the club and headed back to the Palm Woods. When we went inside our apartment, my mom was sitting on the couch with Zak in her arms. Zak squirmed when he saw us and my mom set him down. He ran up to Logan and he picked Zak up in his arms.

I thanked my mom for watching him, then she went to her room. Logan and I went to our room, and Logan set Zak down on the bed and he crawled over to the middle of the bed, burying his face into the pillows. Logan and I changed into our pajamas, then crawled into bed with Zak between us. I gave a kiss to both Logan and Zak, then I fell asleep.

**A/N: HI. i bet you all know whats going to happen next lol. i might get to update later, cuz i dont think there is going to be a sleepover anymore. oh well lol. a now i cant write all day. lol. bye for now =D**


	44. Chapter 44

**Logan's POV**

I looked at the white stick in my hand, and I couldn't believe it. A little pink plus was staring back at me. I couldn't be pregnant. There was just no way. Every time Kendall and I had sex, he always wore a condom. The last time we were intimate was at that club a few weeks ago, but Kendall wore protection that night. I didn't understand how this happened, but it did. I was having another baby.

Oh god what am I going to do? I cant have this baby, I just cant. What if Kendall didn't want this baby? What if he tries to make me get rid of it? No he wont do that. He's changed. He'll love this baby…..right?

I walked out of the bathroom and slowly went into the living room. Kendall was sitting on the floor with Zak, and they were playing with toy cars. Kendall looked up at me when I walked in and he smiled. His smile quickly faltered when he saw the worried expression on my face.

"Logie, are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded, then I sat down on the couch. Zak stood up from the floor and came over to me.

"Look, daddy." he said as he showed me his toy car.

"That's nice, Zacky." I said.

Zak giggled then ran back over to Kendall and started playing again. Kendall gave Zak a kiss, then he sat down next to me. I rubbed my stomach slowly, then quickly stopped when Kendall looked at me.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Kendall asked.

"Kinda." I said.

"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Logie, talk to me." Kendall said.

I sighed and handed him the pregnancy test. Kendall looked at it and his eyes widened.

"You're….you're pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh."

"I didn't think this would happen again. I thought we were being so careful, and I wasn't really planning on having another baby this soon." I said.

"Me too, but its ok." Kendall said.

"It is?" I asked.

"Yeah. We're married now and we can handle another baby." Kendall said.

"But we cant stay here. There's not enough room for another baby." I said.

"Then we'll move. We'll either find a bigger apartment or a house." Kendall said.

"Do you think we can do that?" I asked.

"I think so. We can do this, Logie." Kendall said.

"I'm just scared." I said.

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"What if something bad happens? I don't want anything to happen to us or this baby." I said.

"Nothing bad is going to happen. The baby is going to be ok, and so are we." Kendall said.

He placed his hand over my still flat stomach. I smiled as he rubbed small circles over it.

"Zak, come here." Kendall said.

Zak his put his little car down and ran over to the couch. Kendall picked him up and placed him on his lap.

"Zacky, daddy is going to have a baby." Kendall said.

"Baby?" Zak asked.

"Mhm. Its in here." Kendall said, patting my stomach.

Zak lifted up my shirt and I chuckled. He touched my stomach and I flinched from his cold hand.

"Baby?" Zak asked again.

"Yeah, there's a baby in there." I said.

Zak touched my stomach again, then he pulled his hand away and giggled.

"I guess he's happy." Kendall said.

"Yeah, I just hope everyone else is too." I said.

"I think they will be. We're having another baby!" Kendall said.

"So you're happy about this?" I asked.

"Of course I'm happy. I'm going to be a dad again." Kendall said.

I smiled then I gave Kendall a kiss on the lips. Zak squirmed between us, then he climbed off the couch and went back to playing with his toys.

"At least he'll have a little brother or sister to play with." Kendall said.

"Yeah he'll like that." I said.

I smiled when Kendall placed his hand over my stomach again. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched Zak play on the floor. I was so glad I would get to be a daddy again. It's the greatest job in the world, and I cant wait till this baby gets here.

**A/N: Sorry this chap was short, but whos happy that theyre having another baby? ME! Lol anyway i will update tomorrow. bye =D**


	45. Chapter 45

**Kendall's POV**

A few months after we found out about the baby, we finally found a new place to live. It felt weird moving out of the Palm Woods, but we had to. There was no room in 2J for another baby, and Bitters wont let us rent a new apartment. So my mom helped us find a new place.

It was a three bedroom house with a spacious backyard, and it was in a really good neighborhood. Logan and I felt really good about this place. It just seemed like the right place to live. Even Zak liked the house. It was just perfect for us.

When we told everyone that we found a house and that we were moving, they seemed both happy and sad. Carlos cried and said he didn't want Logan and I to go, but I said he could visit us whenever he wanted to. My mom was also sad to see me go, but she understood that I was ready to be off on my own now. I was married and I had another baby on the way. I'm ready to be on my own now.

"Whoa! Logan, be careful." I said.

Logan sighed and placed the box he was carrying down. I ran up to him and placed my hand on his back. I didn't like the idea of Logan helping packing for our big move. He shouldn't be lifting heavy things, but he was being stubborn.

"Kenny, I'm fine." Logan said.

"You're not supposed to be lifting anything heavy." I said.

"This box isn't heavy though. Its full of Zak's stuffed animals." Logan said.

"Logie, just relax. James and Carlos are going to help me do it when they get back from the mall." I said.

"Kendall, I can help pack." Logan said.

"I know you can, but I don't want you lifting heavy boxes. Just relax and I'll do everything. I don't need your help." I said.

Logan sighed then left our bedroom. I continued to pack up our room, then I went out to the living room. Logan was sitting on the orange couch with Zak in his lap. I sat down next to them, and Zak crawled into my lap.

"Logie, I'm sorry." I said.

"Its no big deal. I get it. You just want me to be careful." Logan said.

"I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." I said.

"Kenny, I'll be fine. I'm only three months." Logan said.

"I know, but I want you to be careful." I said.

"I will." Logan said.

"Ok." I said.

I gave Logan a kiss on the lips, then I let my hand fall on his growing belly. I rubbed the small bump gently and Logan put his hand over mine. Zak moved our hands so he could place his hand over Logan's stomach. He poked the bump, then he giggled.

"Baby!" he said.

Logan chuckled and rubbed small circles over his stomach. I gave Logan another kiss, then I stood up from the couch.

"I'm going to finish packing." I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok."

I went back into the bedroom and started to pack more of our things. After a good hour or so, I decided to check on Logan and Zak. They've been awful quiet for the past hour. I went into the living room and I found them cuddled on the couch asleep. I smiled and I gave both of them a kiss. Logan's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey. Go back to sleep, babe." I said.

"Nah its ok." Logan said.

"Aren't you tired?" I asked.

Logan yawned. "A little bit."

"Then go back to sleep." I said.

"Can you sleep with me?" Logan asked.

"I don't think there's room for me on this couch." I said.

"Then lets go to our bed." Logan said.

I nodded and carefully picked up Zak. He whined for a few seconds, then he closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder. We went into the bedroom and I laid Zak down on the bed. Logan and I laid down next to him and I ran my hand through Zak's blonde hair.

"Do you think that there will be room in our bed for both of our kids to sleep with us?" Logan asked.

"I think so. Zak isn't that big yet and the new baby is going to be super tiny." I said.

"Not too tiny. This baby is going to really healthy." Logan said.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you really excited about this?" Logan asked.

"I'm more then excited, Logie." I said.

Logan smiled. "Good."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Logan said.

I smiled and Logan smiled back, then his brown eyes closed. I gave Zak a kiss on the head, then I too fell asleep.

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

I pulled up to our new house and I shut the car off. I looked over at Logan and he smiled at me. I gave him a peck on the lips, then we got out of the car. I opened the back door and took Zak out of his car seat. I set him down and he immediately ran after Logan into the house. I went inside and I found Logan wandering around the bare living room, his hand on his stomach.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Kenny, I'm fine. I'm just….a little scared I guess." Logan said.

"Its ok to be scared. This is new for us, but we'll be alright." I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok."

"How's the baby?" I asked.

"Good." Logan said.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around Logan's waist. He rested his head on my chest and I placed my chin on top of his head.

"I love you, Logie." I said.

"I love you too." Logan said.

Zak ran up to us and I picked him up. He gave me a kiss on the nose and I chuckled.

"I love you, baby boy." I said.

Zak giggled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I rubbed his back soothingly, then I carried him around the house. He seemed really fascinated by everything he saw, but he loved playing outside more. I just knew we were going to love it here.

**A/N: Sorry this chap was short, but im seriously running out of ideas. it just shows that this story is coming to an end, but i will be writing more after this. since im the mpreg queen (thats what i got called on here lol) i wanted to do another kogan mpreg, but it will be really different. it will be an AU but i dont know if i want to do it. its kinda weird. idk. ugh! lol anyway i will post something tomorrow and maybe i will tell u guys my mpreg idea. idk yet. bye =D**


	46. Chapter 46

**Logan's POV**

Two weeks later and we were finally moved in. There was a few boxes that still needed to be unpacked, but we set those aside in the attic for now. Everything seemed to be going good, and we really loved the house. There was a lot more room for us here then there was in 2J, and it was nice to have more space.

Zak loved playing outside in the backyard more then anything else. Kendall would always join him and they would both have fun. Zak was outside more then any other part of the house. He loved to explore everything with Kendall, and I could hear him giggle all the time. He really liked this house too.

The only time we would leave the house was when we had to get groceries or to go to the studio. We would drop Zak off with Kendall's mom, then we would head over to Rocque Records. I still had to tell Gustavo that I was pregnant again, but I was just really nervous. I hope he takes the news well.

My eyes shot open when the alarm clock went off. I groaned and reached over to hit the snooze button. I rolled over onto my other side where I was facing Kendall, and I closed my eyes.

"Logie, we have to get up." Kendall said.

"Too tired." I said.

"We have to, babe. Gustavo will kill us if we're late." Kendall said.

I groaned. "Fine."

Kendall gave me a kiss on the lips, then he got out of bed. While he was in the shower, I decided to get breakfast started. I first went into Zak's room and I found him standing up in his crib. He smiled when he saw me and he reached out to be held.

"Morning, Zacky." I said.

Zak giggled and I picked him up. He rested his head on my shoulder and I carried him downstairs to the kitchen. I set him down and he ran into the living room to play. I put SpongeBob on for him, then I went to make breakfast. While I was making a small batch of pancakes, I felt arms wrap around my waist. I smiled when Kendall rubbed my small baby bump.

"Morning, Logie." he said.

"Morning." I said.

"How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"Good I guess." I said.

"Ok." Kendall said.

"Can you get Zak ready? We have to leave soon." I said.

"Sure." Kendall said.

Kendall let go of me and went to get Zak ready. I finished the pancakes, then I set them on the counter. When the smell of the pancakes hit my nose, I started to feel sick to my stomach. I went into the living room and sat down on the black couch, resting my head in my lap. Kendall came in and set Zak down on the floor.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Mhmm." I said.

"Do you want to stay home and rest?" Kendall asked.

"No I'm ok. Besides, I don't want Gustavo to kill me." I said.

"Yeah, but if you feel sick then you shouldn't go." Kendall said.

"Kenny, I'm fine. I'll feel better soon." I said.

"Ok." Kendall said.

I stood up from the couch and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower, threw on some clothes, then I went into the kitchen. Kendall was wiping off Zak's face, causing Zak to whine and squirm.

"He got syrup all over his face." Kendall said, when I gave him a questioning look.

I chuckled and served myself a plate of pancakes. I took a few bites, but my stomach wasn't agreeing with the food. I pushed the plate away and stood up to put it in the sink. Once all of us ate and the kitchen was clean, we left to drop Zak off.

"I'm so tired." I said as we walked into Rocque Records.

"I told you to stay home if you weren't feeling good." Kendall said.

"I cant. I have to be here." I said.

"Why are you sick?" Carlos asked.

"Because I'm pregnant!" I said.

"Oh yeah! That explains the bump." Carlos said.

"Can I hit him?" I asked.

"Guys, knock if off. Logan's really irritable so just leave him alone." Kendall said.

"Kendall!" I said.

"What its true." Kendall said.

James and Carlos snickered and I glared at them. We went into the sound booth and Gustavo yelled at us for being late. I ignored him and just started singing. After a few hours of singing, we had dance rehearsals. I was nervous about dancing, but I tried my best to be really carefully. On one move, I lost my balance and I a fell. Luckily Kendall caught me.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Mr. X," Kendall said, "can we take a break?"

"No breaks." Mr. X said.

"But Logan's really tired. Just give us a ten minute break." Kendall said.

Mr. X rolled his eyes, then he let us take a break. We went into the lounge and I collapsed on one of the couches. Kendall sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Logan, you really need to tell Gustavo that you're pregnant." Kendall said.

"I know, but I'm a little nervous." I said.

"But you have to. I don't want you or the baby to get hurt." Kendall said.

"I'll be fine ok." I said.

Kendall sighed. "Ok."

After our break was over, we got back to work. I made sure to be really careful when it came to the dancing. We finally got to go home after a few hours, and I was exhausted. Kendall and I picked Zak up, then we went to our house.

I was hit with nausea when I entered the house, and I quickly ran to the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach into it. I heaved for ten minutes, then I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out. I went into the living room and laid down on the couch.

"Logan, are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine now. I was just feeling a little nauseous." I said.

"Just rest ok? I don't want you to get worse." Kendall said.

I nodded and clutched my stomach when I was hit with a sharp pain. I groaned and curled up into a ball. Zak walked up to me and poked my face.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Hi," he said, as he waved at me.

"Hi, Zacky." I said.

"Come here, baby," Kendall said as he picked Zak up, "let daddy rest."

Zak started wiggling and whining to be put down. Kendall sighed and set Zak down on the floor. I groaned again and clutched my stomach tightly. Zak came up to me and touched my stomach.

"Baby?" he asked.

"Mhm." I said.

Zak frowned, then smacked my stomach.

"Ow! Zak, don't do that." I said.

"Bad." Zak said while pointing to my stomach.

Kendall sighed and kneeled down by Zak. "Zacky, the baby isn't bad ok? The baby is good." he said.

Zak shook his head. "Bad baby."

"No, Zacky. The baby's good." Kendall said.

Zak looked at my stomach and touched it. "Good?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kendall said.

Zak giggled then lifted up my shirt and kissed it. He giggled again, then ran into the kitchen. Kendall chuckled and sat down next to me on the couch. I sat up and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I just think my stomach is red. That kid can hit." I said.

"Let me see." Kendall said.

I lifted up my shirt, exposing my red, baby bump. Kendall rubbed small circles on it, then he kissed it.

"Better?" he asked.

"A lot." I said.

Kendall leaned in to give me a kiss, but he pulled away when Zak started crying from the kitchen. He sighed and stood up from the couch.

"I'll get him."

***BTR***BTR***BTR***BTR

A few months passed, I was now five months along. My stomach was a lot bigger then it was during my first pregnancy, and I didn't like it. There was no way I could hide this from Gustavo now. I still haven't told him yet, and it was making Kendall mad. I meant to tell Gustavo months ago, but I kept chickening out. I guess I had no choice but to tell him now.

I decided to drop by the studio today after my doctors appointment to tell Gustavo. I had an ultrasound today, and I could find out the sex of the baby. I was really excited and I knew Kendall was too. He was hoping for a girl this time, but I guess we will find out today.

Kendall, Zak and I left the house, and went to the clinic for my appointment. There wasn't that many people in the waiting room, so it didn't take long for me to get called back. I was called back to one of the rooms and I laid down on the bed. Zak wanted to sit with me, so Kendall placed him on the bed.

A few minutes later, the doctor came in. I was asked to lift up my shirt and she put blue gel on my stomach. She pressed a tiny remote to my bump, and the black screen lit up.

"Hmm, everything looks good." The doctor said.

"What am I having?" I asked.

"You're having a girl." the doctor said.

I smiled and Kendall smiled back. I guess he got what he wanted.

"Oh my! I cant believe I didn't see this earlier. I'm sorry." the doctor said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Congratulations. You're actually having twin girls." the doctor said.

I gasped and looked at the screen. I could see both of the baby's huddled up together. I smiled and turned to Kendall, who had on an even bigger smile then before.

"Baby!" Zak said, as he pointed at the screen.

The doctor chuckled, then she turned the machine off and wiped the gel off my stomach. She gave us a picture of the baby, then we left the hospital.

"I cant believe we're having twins." I said as we walked into Rocque Records.

"Yeah, its really exciting." Kendall said.

"Do you think we can handle it?" I asked.

"Yeah. We got this, Logie." Kendall said.

I smiled and looked at the picture one last time. We went into Gustavo's office and found him talking to Kelly about us going on tour again. Oh god I was in so much trouble.

"Hey, guys," Kelly said.

"Hey." I said.

"What do you dogs want?" Gustavo asked.

"We have something to tell you." Kendall said.

"Well make it quick." Gustavo said.

"Gus!" Zak said.

"Why did you bring the puppy?" Gustavo asked.

"Because we did." Kendall said.

Kendall set Zak down, and he ran up to Kelly. She picked him up and started talking to him in baby talk.

"Gustavo, I'm uh…having another baby. Well babies. Its twins" I said.

"What! You're having a litter of puppies now!" Gustavo said.

"Yup." I squeaked.

"Guys, we were planning another tour. You cant have another baby." Kelly said.

"I know, but it just happened." I said.

Gustavo sighed and rubbed his head. Kelly seemed happy at first about the news, but now she seemed nervous about it. I don't blame her. I wasn't expecting to have another baby this soon, but now I was having twins. I don't know what was going to happen since we might have to go on another tour. It just wont work with me being pregnant.

"I'll figure this out. But please get fixed. We don't need anymore dogs." Gustavo said.

Kendall and I nodded, then we took Zak and left. I was glad Gustavo didn't kill me, but I knew he was thinking about it. Having a second baby was making things really stressful, and I didn't like it. Hopefully nothing bad happens.

**A/N: Hi. so yeah, they're having twins. i already have the names picked out so yeah. anyway, i decided to tell u guys what i was thinking about for my other mpreg. so this idea has been driving me crazy for a while, so i decided to do it. ok well its an AU and kogan, well Logan is a werewolf and Kendall is a vampire. since wolves and vamps never got along, Logan and kendall cant be together, but they sneak off and create a romantic relatioship. well the vamp clan and wolf pack find out and try to ruin it, but then Logan gets pregnant and that makes the feud ten times worse. so the vamps try to destroy Logan and the baby before everything else gets ruined. so yeah thats the fic i was thinking about doing. should i or no. and should i do a halloween fic too. ah so much lol. let me know what you guys think. thanks =D**


	47. Chapter 47

**Kendall's POV**

I was awakened by the sun shining in my face, and my eyes fluttered open. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head. I turned towards Logan when I felt the bed shift and him groan. He opened his eyes and I smiled at him.

"Morning." I said.

Logan groaned again and I frowned.

"Logie, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Its too early." Logan said.

"You always get up at this time." I said.

"Not anymore. I'm too tired." Logan said.

"Ok, well you can stay in bed and I'll set up for the party." I said.

"What party?" Logan asked.

"Your baby shower. Its today remember?" I asked.

"Kenny, I don't want to do that." Logan said.

"Aw c'mon, Logie. It will be fun and you'll get a lot of stuff for the babies." I said.

"But there will be people over and I'm just not in the mood." Logan said.

"Logan, I know you're tired, so you can just stay in bed for a little while. But you're having a baby shower." I said.

"Kendall." Logan groaned.

"No, Logie. you're having one." I said.

Logan groaned into his pillow and I rolled my eyes.

"Just rest and I'll come back upstairs when its time for you to get ready." I said.

Logan groaned again and I patted his back. I got out of bed and went into the connecting bathroom to get ready. I took a shower, then I put on a green shirt, black skinny jeans and my favorite pair of vans. I went into Zak's room and found him wide awake. I smiled and picked him up, taking him downstairs with me. I made Zak and I breakfast, then I decided to get the house ready for the party.

By ten, I had the whole house clean. All I needed to do was start decorating for the party. My mom and Katie came over to help me with the decorations. We put up pink and white streamers and also some balloons. We had some gift bags for the guests, but Zak started messing around with them. I had to put him in his room with Katie as my mom and I continued decorating.

"Everything looks good. Now all I need to do is pick up the cupcakes." I said.

"Its ok, Honey," my mom said, "I'll do it."

I thanked my mom for helping out, then she left with Katie. It was about eleven-thirty and the party starts in half an hour. I went upstairs to see if Logan was awake and ready. When I walked in, Logan was pulling on a black t-shirt and I smiled when I saw a glimpse of his belly.

"Hey, babe. You ready?" I asked.

"I guess so." Logan said.

"I just finished decorating, so I'm just waiting for the cupcakes. You can come downstairs now." I said.

"Ok." Logan said.

I gave him a kiss on the lips, then I turned around when Zak ran into the room. I picked him up when he ran over to us.

"Hi, baby." I said.

"Hi, papa." Zak said as he waved.

I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Zak giggled and covered his face with his hands.

"Are you ready for the party?" I asked.

"Party!" Zak said.

I chuckled and gave him another kiss before setting him down. Zak ran out of the bedroom and was giggling. I turned back to Logan and smiled at him.

"Ready?" I asked.

Logan nodded. "Yeah."

I took his hand and led him downstairs into the living room. Logan gasped when he saw all of the decorations. He smiled as he ran his hand over one of the streamers.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

"Yeah its great." Logan said.

"I'm glad you like it." I said.

"You didn't have to do this." Logan said.

"Its ok. I wanted to do it." I said.

Logan smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and I smiled when I felt his baby bump press against my stomach. Logan quickly pulled away and his hands went to his stomach.

"Logie? Logan, are you ok?" I asked.

"They just kicked." Logan said.

I smiled and placed my hand over Logan's stomach. Logan grabbed my hand and moved it towards the left, and one of the babies moved against my hand.

"We should show Zak." I said.

Logan nodded. "Ok"

"Zacky, come here." I said.

I heard him run into the living room and I picked him up. Logan slowly sat down on the couch and I sat down next to him, Zak in my lap. I grabbed Zak's hand and put it over Logan's stomach, but he quickly pulled his hand away.

"No, Zacky feel." I said.

I put his hand back on Logan' stomach, and Zak gasped.

"Baby." he whispered.

"Yeah, the babies are moving." I said.

Zak poked Logan's stomach and he giggled when he felt his baby sisters shift to the side. I smiled and kissed Logan's stomach. Zak looked at me, then he kissed the giant bump as well. I chuckled and Zak giggled.

By twelve-fifteen, the guests started to arrive. Camille immediately ran over and hugged Logan, making him gasp. Mrs. Mitchell and my mom talked about the babies, then they would talk about their life and stuff like that. Carlos and Katie played with Zak, and James and I talked a bit in the kitchen.

Kelly would play with Zak a few times, but Gustavo never did. Zak ran up to Gustavo and wanted to play, and I could tell Gustavo was getting annoyed. Katie had to swoop in and save my son from the crazy producer.

Logan kept feeling the babies kick, and everyone wanted to feel. After all of the guests had food and cupcakes, it was time to hand out gifts. Logan got excited when he saw all of the gifts for the babies. Camille gave us a bottle set and a couple of baby outfits. My mom's gift was a stroller that would fit both babies and she gave us a few blankets. James got the twins each a small, pink mirror with a pink comb. I had to roll my eyes at his gift. I was a little nervous about Carlos's gift, but it was just some stuffed animals. Logan already knew what my gift was, but mine wasn't ready yet. I still needed a few things for the nursery to be complete.

After Logan opened all of the gifts, we socialized with the guests for a little while longer. Everyone left at around five, and Logan was extremely exhausted. While I was cleaning up, Logan passed out on the couch and Zak was snuggled up on the floor with one of the stuffed animals Carlos gave the twins. It was going to be hard to get Zak away from that toy.

I took Zak into his room and I got him ready for bed. He still clung onto the stuffed bear and slept with it. Logan and I went to our room and he laid down on the bed. He closed his eyes and I laid down next to him. Even though Logan was really tired, I knew he still had a lot of fun today. He's never the center of attention to anyone else, so I knew he probably liked that. I was glad he enjoyed himself.

I placed my hand over his belly and I felt my daughters kick my hand. I smiled and rubbed Logan's stomach gently. I couldn't wait for my babies to get here.

**A/N: HI. sorry about this chap. i think it sucked, but oh well lol. anyway i guess Logan will have the baby soon if thats ok with you guys. and i also decided to do that vampire/werewolf fic. i hope thats ok too. anyway i will try and update tomorrow. bye =D**


	48. Chapter 48

**Logan's POV**

"Kenny, what are you doing?" I asked, when Kendall placed his hands over my eyes.

"Nothing." Kendall said.

"Just tell me." I said.

Kendall took his hands away from my face, but he told me to keep my eyes closed. I was trying to figure out what all of this was about, but I had no idea. Kendall told me to walk forward and I froze. I took small steps when I felt Kendall leading me somewhere.

"Ok stop." Kendall said.

I stopped immediately and I waited for Kendall to tell me what to do next. I heard a door open and I felt like peeking, but I kept my eyes shut.

"Ok, open your eyes." Kendall said.

I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped. Kendall had finished the nursery. I walked into the once empty room and I smiled. There was two white cribs on one side of the room, and they had pink curtains draped over them. The walls were painted with butterflies and flowers, and there was a golden brown rocking chair in the corner by the window.

There was a pile of giant stuffed animals in another corner, and a dresser and changing table. I walked over to the cribs and I ran my hand over the railing. One crib had pink and white blankets and the other had purple and white. The room was perfect.

"I love it." I said.

Kendall smiled. "Good. I'm glad you do."

"Its perfect." I said.

"Really? You don't think it needs anything else?" Kendall asked.

"Nope. All it needs now is the babies." I said.

Kendall smiled and placed his hand over my six month pregnant belly. He rubbed small circles over it, then he gently pressed his lips to the bump.

"Just three more months." I said.

"I cant wait." Kendall said.

Kendall went to give me a kiss, but he stopped when Zak ran into the room.

"Zacky, did you drink your juice?" Kendall asked.

Zak nodded, then ran over to the pile of giant stuffed animals. He collapsed on a big, brown bear and closed his eyes.

"Zak, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Bear! " he said.

"That's not yours, baby." I said.

"Mine! " Zak said.

Kendall sighed and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of the bear. Zak frowned and held on tightly to the bear beneath him.

"Zacky, that's for your new sisters. You have your own toys." Kendall said.

"No! " Zak said.

"Zacky, be nice." Kendall said.

Zak frowned again, then started whining and kicking when Kendall picked him up. Kendall carried him out of the room and Zak started screaming. I sighed and followed them into Zak's room.

"Daddy! " Zak cried, as he reached out for me.

"I'm here, baby." I said.

Kendall placed Zak in his crib, and Zak started crying even harder. He rubbed his eyes and kept crying for me. I wanted so badly to just give in and hold him tightly, but I couldn't. Zak needed to be put in time out for a little while.

Kendall and I left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen. Kendall groaned when he saw Zak's sippy cup on the floor, and juice was all over the place. He grabbed a paper towel and started to clean up the mess. I went into the living room and slowly lowered myself down on the couch.

"You ok?" Kendall asked as he walked into the living room.

"I'm just tired." I said.

"Because of Zak?" Kendall asked.

"A little bit. I'm just physically tired." I said.

"Just rest ok? That will make you feel better." Kendall said.

"And if it doesn't? Dealing with Zak is really hard, and I don't know if I can do it again." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle the twins. Its so hard with Zak, and now its gonna be a lot harder." I said.

"Logie, we can handle this ok? We got this." Kendall said.

"But what about Zak? He's acting really bad." I said.

"I know, but I think he's jealous of the babies. These passed few months we've done nothing but prepare for the babies." Kendall said.

"So he misses us?" I asked.

Kendall nodded. "Yeah."

"I feel so awful. Zacky's my baby and I'm not even spending time with him." I said.

"I know, but we'll make it up to him." Kendall said.

"How?" I asked.

"We'll take him to the park tomorrow. He'll love that." Kendall said.

"Yeah ok." I said.

Kendall sat down next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder. His hands fell to my stomach, and he rubbed it slowly. I smiled when I felt the babies move because of Kendall's touch. I couldn't wait for the babies to get here, but I was nervous. I didn't know if I would be able to handle it, but Kendall said we could. So I believed him.

I just hope Zak loves his baby sisters. He doesn't seem so happy now, but that's because Kendall and I don't spend any time with him. I promise to make it up to my little boy and I'm going to make sure he has fun tomorrow.

**A/N: UGH this chap sucked and was pointless. anyway the babies will be here soon k. not in the next chap, but the following. i want Kendall and Logan to spend some time with Zak, then pick out names for the twins or something. i will update tomorrow. bye =D**


	49. Chapter 49

**Kendall's POV**

I woke up at around eight-thirty, and I sat up slowly. I yawned and stretched without trying to wake Logan up. My poor Logie was tired all of the time because of his pregnancy and watching Zak. I tried helping out the best I could, but I couldn't help him get more rest. Every time Logan would try and sleep, he would always be woken up by either Zak or really bad back pains. I did help with the back aches, but I could never get Zak to behave.

That little kids attitude was horrible. Before Logan got pregnant with the twins, Zak was sweet and friendly. But now he was different. He misbehaved all the time, and Logan and I didn't like it. Zak was friendly sometimes, but his mood would quickly change. He just wasn't himself anymore, and I think its because Logan and I aren't spending enough time with him. But that was going to change.

I slowly got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I took a nice, hot shower, and the water felt good against my tense muscles. Being a father was really hard, but it's the greatest job in the world. I stepped out of the shower and threw on a red plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and my vans. I towel dried my hair, flipped it, then I left the bathroom.

I went into Zak's room and I found him sitting up in his crib. I picked him up and took him downstairs for breakfast. After he ate, I got Zak dressed for our trip to the park. He ran out of his room and down the hall to the master bedroom. I sighed and followed him in there, finding Logan sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, Logie," I said as I walked over to him.

Logan yawned, "morning."

"You ready for today?" I asked.

"Yeah." Logan said.

I frowned, "you don't sound it."

"I am, Kenny. I'm just tired." Logan said.

"Maybe we shouldn't go." I said.

"No we can. I want Zak to have fun today." Logan said.

"Ok. I'll let you get ready." I said.

I left the room with Zak, and we waited for Logan in the kitchen. I gave Zak some apple juice, then he spilled it all over the floor.

"Uh oh." Zak said.

I sighed and grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess. Zak tried helping out, but he just made it worse. I took him into the living room and put some cartoons on for him so he doesn't get in my way. I cleaned up the spilled juice, then I walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Ready?" Logan asked as he walked into the living room.

"Sure." I said.

"Its tiring huh?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but I still want to take him. He deserves this." I said.

Logan nodded and I stood up from the couch. I grabbed Zak's jacket and struggled to put it on him.

"Zak, let me put your jacket on." I said.

"I do it." Zak said.

I sighed and let go of him. He stuck one arm through, but he couldn't do the other. He looked up at me and I smiled at him.

"Need help?" I asked.

Zak nodded and I chuckled. I helped him Zak into his jacket, then the three of us left the house. The whole way to the park, Zak just stared out the car window and spoke gibberish. I could understand a few words he said, but other then that I had no idea what he was talking about.

When we reached Palm Woods park, Zak was super excited. I took him out of his car seat and he immediately took off running. I sighed and followed him to the play ground. I played with Zak on the slide a few times and Logan watched us from a bench. Zak ran over to the swings and I placed him in the baby swing, and gently pushed him. He was giggling the whole time.

After a few hours of playing with Zak, I needed a break. I walked over to the bench that Logan was on and I sat down. Zak was playing in the sand box and I made sure to keep a good eye on him. I turned to Logan and noticed he looked a little upset.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess." Logan said.

I frowned, "Logan, what's wrong?"

"Its just…..I wish I could play with Zak too. I want to spend time with him, but my pregnancy keeps getting in the way." Logan said.

"Logie, its ok. There's still ways you can spend time with him." I said.

"Yeah, I just want these babies to come already." Logan said.

"I know, but even then we will be giving all of our attention to the babies." I said.

"I'm such a bad parent." Logan said.

"No you're not. Its just hard right now, but everything will be fine." I said.

"I hope you're right." Logan said.

"Don't worry." I said.

Logan nodded, then rested his head on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his hair, then my hand fell to his swollen belly. I rubbed it gently and I smiled when I felt one of the twins move from my touch.

"What should we name the twins?" I asked.

"Um I don't know. I want to name them something different I guess." Logan said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well I liked Melody." Logan said..

"That's not that different." I said.

"I'm not finished. I also thought of naming the other baby Harmony." Logan said.

"Melody and Harmony? Isn't that a little weird? You know, since we sing and all?" I asked.

"I know it sounds weird, but I like it. Its cute." Logan said.

"Yeah it is. So we're gonna be like those celebrity couples who give their kids 'unique' names?" I asked.

"Kendall, if you don't like the names, then fine. But don't act like a jerk about it." Logan said.

"Sorry, Logie. I do like the names, I just don't know what other people will think of them." I said.

"Since when do you care what other people think?" Logan asked.

"I just don't want my babies to get made fun of or something." I said.

Logan sighed, "Kendall, they are not going to get made fun of ok?"

"Yeah ok. Sorry for acting like a jerk." I said.

"Its fine. So do you want to name them that?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. They're cute names and it is different." I said.

Logan smiled. "I'm glad you like them."

I gave Logan a sweet kiss on the lips, but I pulled away when I felt someone tapping my knee. I looked down to find Zak.

"Hi, Zacky." I said.

Zak waved, then he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you tired, baby?" I asked.

Zak nodded and I picked him up. He rested his head on my shoulder and I rubbed small circles over his back.

"Do you think we can stop by at the Palm Woods? I really wanted to say hi to everyone." I said.

"Um I guess we could." Logan said.

I nodded and I stood up from the bench. I tried helping Logan up, but it was difficult since I had Zak in my arms. We left the park and drove over to the Palm Woods. I carried a sleeping Zak up to 2J. Logan knocked on the door and Carlos opened it.

"Logan! Kendall! " he said.

"Shh. Zak's asleep." I said.

"Oops sorry." Carlos said.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Ok. Come in guys. We really missed you." Carlos said.

Logan and I followed Carlos into the apartment, and we went into the living room. James was sitting on the couch with a video game controller and my mom and Katie were in the kitchen. My mom dropped what she was doing and came to greet Logan and I.

"Hi, boys," she said as she gave us a hug.

"Hi mom." I said.

My mom smiled at me, then we all went into the living room. James paused his game so he could talk to us. Zak woke up and he started whining. He stopped crying when he saw all of the familiar faces.

" 'Los! " he said when Carlos smiled at him.

Zak wiggled out of my arms, and ran over to Carlos and James. Carlos picked him up and placed Zak in his lap.

"How are you two?" my mom asked.

"Tired." I said.

"Really tired," Logan added, "this pregnancy is killing me."

"Well it will be over soon." my mom said.

"Yeah," Katie said, "you look like you're gonna pop."

"Katie, be nice." my mom scolded.

Logan sighed and placed a hand over his stomach. He really didn't like it when people said stuff like that. It made him feel even more self-conscious then he already did. I grabbed his hand and rubbed it. He looked up at gave me a small smile.

"So have you picked out any names yet?" James asked.

"Yeah. We decided on Melody and Harmony." I said.

"Isn't that a little weird?" James asked.

"No its different." Logan said.

"Well I think its adorable." my mom said.

Logan smiled and placed his hand over his stomach again. The babies started moving and my mom immediately wanted to feel. She's felt the babies move at least a thousand times, but she still loves to do it. Even Carlos got excited and had to place his hand over Logan's stomach.

Logan and I stayed for a good two hours, then we decided to leave when Zak started getting cranky. I knew he was tired, and he wasn't a very happy person when he didn't get any sleep. We said good bye to everyone, then we left the Palm Woods.

Zak fell asleep in the car on our way back to our house, so it was really quiet in the backseat. When we got home, I put Zak to bed. I gave him a kiss on the head, then I went to my room. Logan was laying down on his side of the bed, and I laid down next to him.

"Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yeah and I think Zak did too." Logan said.

"He did. He's out." I said.

Logan chuckled. "Yeah."

"What do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Sleep maybe." Logan said.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'm really tired." I said.

"Now you know how I feel all the time." Logan said.

"It cant be that bad to carry a baby." I said.

Logan gave me a look and I chuckled.

"I'm just kidding, Logie. I know its not easy." I said.

Logan rolled his eyes and I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. He snuggled closer to me and I wrapped my arm around him. I placed my hand over his stomach and rubbed it gently.

"I love you, Kendall." Logan said.

I kissed Logan on the head. "I love you too, Logie."

Logan smiled, then he fell asleep in my arms. I gave him another kiss on the head, then I too fell asleep.

**A/N: HI! LOL so sorry again for this awful chap =/. anyway what do you guys think of the names. i thought they were different and cute at the same time lol. anyway i will try and update later. Logan is finally gonna have the babies lol. i just need to write it first haha. well bye for now and enjoy your saturday =D**


	50. Chapter 50

**Logan's POV**

My eighth month rolled around, and I was absolutely miserable. My back and feet were killing me all the time, and there wasn't much I could do about it. Kendall would massage my aching body, but most of the time he couldn't. he had to watch Zak and do a lot around the house since I couldn't do much.

I wanted to help out with Zak, but Kendall never let me. I was forced to stay on bed rest for this whole month, and I didn't like it. There was nothing I could do but lay in bed all day. I guess it wasn't so bad. I was able to get more rest, but I still felt bad because Kendall had to take care of Zak on his own. It was even hard for him to go into the studio, and that made Gustavo upset. This was getting difficult for everyone, and I just want this pregnancy to end.

After my eighth month was over, I started to feel worse. I was happy because my due date was getting closer, but I was still feeling awful. This pregnancy is ten times harder then my first was, and I didn't like it. I couldn't wait for these babies to arrive.

My due date came and went, and I was getting upset. These babies have to come out. They just have to. I've tried getting induced, but my doctor said its better if I just wait for the twins to come out on their own. So I was stuck being pregnant until these two decide when they want to come out.

I woke up from my nap when I heard a crash downstairs. I groaned and got out of bed the best I could. I waddled downstairs and went into the kitchen. Zak was screaming and running around, and Kendall was trying to calm him down. Zak ran up to me and bent down to pick him up, but a sharp pain ran up my back and stopped me. I hissed in pain and Kendall quickly ran over to me.

"Logie, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." I said.

"Just rest ok? I don't want you to do anything but take it easy." Kendall said.

"But you look like you need help." I said.

"I got it ok? Just rest." Kendall said.

I sighed. "Fine."

Kendall gave me a kiss on the lips, then I went back upstairs. I crawled back into bed and tried falling asleep. I could still hear Zak screaming and I groaned. Finally Zak calmed down, and the house was quiet. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up a few hours later when I felt a pain in my lower back. The pain traveled to my stomach and I let out a groan. I sat up slowly and another pain hit my abdomen. I got out of bed and started walking to the door, but stopped when I felt something pop inside of me. A huge gush of warm liquid came out of me and created a puddle beneath me. I felt relieved that my water finally broke, but now I had to endure hours of labor.

I grabbed my stomach and hissed when I felt another contraction wash over my body. Once the contraction passed, I started to waddle downstairs. Kendall was sitting on the couch with Zak in his lap. He was running his fingers through Zak's hair, and Zak looked like he was going to pass out any minute. Kendall looked up at me and smiled, but his expression changed when he noticed something was wrong.

"Logie, are you ok?" he asked.

"Its time." I said.

Kendall's eyes widened and he quickly stood up from the couch. Zak sat up and rubbed his eyes. I knew it was passed his bed time, but these babies were waiting for no one. Zak let out a whimper and I was hoping he didn't start crying.

"Just relax and I'll get the bag." Kendall said.

I nodded. "Ok."

Kendall quickly ran upstairs to get my bag I packed for the hospital, and I sat down on the couch. Zak crawled over to me and placed his hand over my stomach.

"Baby?" he asked.

"Yeah. The babies are coming now." I said.

I let out a groan when I felt a contraction hit, and Zak gave me a sad look. He kissed my stomach and I smiled at him.

"C'mon, Logie. Lets go." Kendall said as he ran into the living room.

"What about Zak? We cant leave him alone in the waiting room." I said.

"I'll call my mom when we get to the hospital and she can watch him." Kendall said.

I nodded and slowly pushed myself off the couch. Kendall grabbed Zak and we left the house. He quickly strapped Zak in his car seat, then Kendall helped me into the passengers side. He climbed into the car and sped off. I let out a whimper when I felt another contraction.

"Just breath ok? In and out." Kendall said.

I nodded and focused on my breathing instead of the pain. The contractions were getting closer together and a lot stronger then previous ones.

"Can you go faster?" I asked.

"I know a shortcut." Kendall said.

"Kendall, we don't have time for that." I said.

"Don't worry. It'll get us there faster." Kendal said.

"Then hurry! " I said.

Kendall turned off on a road, and it lead us to the highway. It didn't really seem like a short cut to me, but I trusted Kendall. I just wish he would go faster. The contractions were getting worse and I didn't want to be stuck out here in the middle of the night. I let out a groan when another contraction hit. The babies didn't seem to like the pressure, because they were moving around like crazy. I suddenly felt the urge to push and I gasped.

"Kendall, hurry! I need to push." I said.

"No you cant. Just hold on." Kendall said.

I tried fighting the urge to push and I just concentrated on my breathing. The car started to slow down and I looked over at Kendall.

"Shit! " Kendall said.

"What?" I asked.

"The car doesn't have enough gas. Fuck! " Kendall said.

"Kendall! Don't cuss in front of Zak. And why didn't you put gas in?" I asked.

"I kept forgetting ok. I thought we would have enough." Kendall said.

"Well this is just great. I'm in labor and the car doesn't work! " I said.

"Just hold on ok? I'll figure this out." Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall steered the car off to the side of the road. He let out a frustrated groan and hit his fist against the steering wheel.

"Uh oh." Zak said.

"Its ok, Zacky." I said.

"No its not ok. You're in labor and the car isn't working and we're in the middle of no where." Kendall said.

"Just don't panic. We'll think of something." I said.

"You're gonna have to give birth here." Kendall said.

"I cant. I cant deliver in the car. No freakin way! " I said.

"Logan, you have to. There's nothing else we can do." Kendall said.

I went to say something, but all that came out was another groan. The urge to push returned and I knew I wouldn't be able to fight it any longer. I guess I had no choice but to give birth in the car.

"C'mon, I'll help move you to the back." Kendall said.

I nodded and Kendall go out of the car. He went over to the back and opened up the hatch. He placed Zak in the front seat, then he pushed the backseats back so there would be more room for me to lay down. Kendall helped me into the back and I laid down. Kendall grabbed a few blankets that were in the car, then he placed one under me and the other over my waist. Then he pulled down my soaked pants and boxers.

"I'm scared." I whispered.

"Don't worry ok? You'll be fine." Kendall said.

"Oh god," I said when I felt another contraction, "I need to push."

"Ok. Just push! " Kendall said.

I opened my legs and immediately started pushing when I felt a contraction. Kendall rubbed my thigh soothingly as I pushed. I let out a scream of pain and stopped pushing.

"C'mon, Logie. You can do this." Kendall said.

"No I cant. It hurts so much." I said.

"Just don't think about the pain. Think about meeting the twins." Kendall said.

I nodded and started pushing again when I felt another contraction. I stopped for a minute, then I continued pushing. I let out another scream when I felt a burning sensation.

"Good. The heads almost out. Just a little more." Kendall said.

I took a deep breath, then I pushed as hard as I could. The head finally popped out and my head fell back against the seats. I felt the baby turn and I let out a groan.

"C'mon, Logie. Just a few more." Kendall said.

I brought my head down to my chest and I pushed with all my might. I screamed when the shoulders passed through, then it was over. My head fell back again and I tried to get my breathing back to normal. The baby started to cry and Kendall placed her on my chest.

"She's perfect." Kendall said.

I smiled and gently stroked her hand. Kendall quickly grabbed a blanket and handed it to me so I could clean her up. I gently patted her dry and Zak crawled over to me.

"Baby?" he asked.

"Mhm." I said.

Zak touched his sisters hand and giggled. He touched her sticky hair and quickly pulled his hand away.

"Ew! " Zak said.

"Zak," Kendall said, "go back to the front ok?"

Zak looked at the front seat, then he crawled back over there.

"Do you have anything to cut the cord?" I asked.

"All I have is a pocket knife." Kendall said.

"That's fine." I said.

Kendall pulled out the tiny knife, and cut the cord. He gave me his jacket and I wrapped the baby up in it. I felt another contraction and I gave a small push. The after birth slipped from my body and my stomach stopped contracting. I was hoping I had a few minutes before the next baby arrives. I gently touched my baby's cheek and she looked up at me.

"What's her name?" Kendall asked.

"Melody." I said.

Kendall smiled and gave Melody a kiss on the head. I felt another contraction and I let out a whimper of pain.

"I need to push." I said.

Kendall took the baby and laid he beside me, then he got between my legs again. As soon as I felt another contraction, I bore down. It took three pushes for the baby's head to come out. By now I was extremely exhausted and Kendall was covered in blood. I let out a cry of pain and stopped pushing. Zak started giggling I looked back at him. He was standing up in the front seat and giggling at me.

"Why is he laughing?" I asked.

"He probably thinks its funny." Kendall said.

"Well its not. It hurts so much." I said.

"I know, I know. But you're almost done. C'mon, Logan. You can do this." Kendall said.

I took a deep breath, brought my chin down to my chest, and pushed as hard as I could. I screamed as I felt the baby's shoulders move through. I stopped pushing to catch my breath, then I gave one big push. I sobbed as the rest of the baby slid out of my body and into Kendall's arms.

Kendall placed our screaming baby on my chest, then he cut the cord. I looked down at my daughter and smiled when I saw her. Both of them had dark hair like me, and I was hoping they had Kendall's eyes.

"I'll call an ambulance" Kendall said.

I nodded and started to clean the baby up. Once she was dry, I wrapped her up and held both of my daughters close. I smiled and gave them both a kiss on the head. They soon fell asleep and I waited patiently for the paramedics to arrive.

**A/N: HI. sorry i didnt update ysterday, but i went to a haunted farm thing and i got home late. anyway it gave me a lot of ideas for a BTR halloween fic lol. anywho i know this chap was a little weird. i originally wasnt going to let him give birth in the car, but my friend told me to and i liked it so yeah lol. hope it wasnt weird for anyone. i will try and update this soon cuz i really want to finish it and start some new fics. well bye for now =D**


	51. Chapter 51

**Kendall's POV**

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later, and rushed all of us to the hospital. Zak and I were forced to wait in the waiting room while Logan and the babies were checked out. I immediately called my mom and told her what was going on. She said she would get here as soon as she can with everyone else. I put my phone away, then I sat down in one of the chairs.

Zak was playing in the little toy center and seemed to be enjoying himself. I was happy too because my babies were finally here, but I couldn't help but feel a little worried. Both Logan and the babies seemed fine, but the twins were late. What if something was wrong?

Zak ran over to me and I placed him in my lap. He looked down the hall where Logan was, and he pointed.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Mhmm. Daddy and your sisters are back there." I said.

"Sis?" Zak asked.

I nodded and gave him a kiss on the head. Zak's brown eyes filled up with tears and he started crying. He kept pointing at the hallway and asking for his daddy.

"Shh, Zacky. Its ok." I said.

Zak continued to cry for Logan, then he calmed down after a few minutes. He rested his head on my shoulder and I rubbed his back soothingly. Twenty minutes later, my mom, sister and friends arrived. Zak wiggled out of my arms and ran over to James. He picked Zak up and hugged him.

"How's Logan and the twins?" my mom asked.

"They're doing fine…..I think." I said.

"They'll be okay, honey." my mom said.

"Are they cute?" Katie asked.

"Adorable" I said with a smile.

"Dude, you're covered in blood!" Carlos said.

I looked down and realized I was still covered in Logan's blood. It was all over my hands and shirt.

"What happened?" James asked.

"The car broke down on our way here and I had to deliver the twins." I said.

"That's so cool!" Carlos said.

I nodded and sat back down in the chair. James put Zak down, and he ran back to the kids corner. Katie went with him and kept him busy with the toys. A few minutes later, a nurse walked over to us and I quickly stood up.

"How's Logan and the babies?" I asked.

"They're doing just fine. You may visit Logan now." the nurse said.

I smiled and the nurse led us to the room Logan was in. I went in first, and I found him fast asleep.

"We'll leave you alone with him." my mom said.

I nodded and they left the room, leaving me alone with Logan. I walked over to the bed and I sat down next to my husband. I grabbed his hand and brought it up to my lips, kissing it softly. Logan's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at me.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Tired and really sore." Logan said.

"Just rest ok? I'm proud of you by the way." I said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because you didn't give up. I'm sorry about you having to give birth in the car though." I said.

"Its ok. It wasn't that bad. Where are the twins?" Logan asked.

"They're sleeping in the nursery." I said.

"Are they ok?" Logan asked.

"Yup." I said.

"That's good. Where's Zak?" Logan asked.

"He's playing with Katie, but I think he's getting tired." I said.

"Everyone's here?" Logan asked.

"Mhmm. Do you want them to come in?" I asked.

Logan nodded and I went back out to the waiting room to get everyone. Carlos immediately ran over to Logan and hugged him tightly. Logan cried out in pain and James had to pull Carlos off of him. My mom gave Logan a small hug, and Katie set Zak down. Zak ran over to the bed and I placed him up there with Logan.

"Daddy!" Zak said.

"Hi, Zacky." Logan said.

Zak curled up beside Logan, and closed his eyes when Logan started running his fingers through his hair. We sat in silence, then the door to the room opened. A nurse came in with a cart, and inside were the twins. They were both wrapped in pink blankets and they had pink hats on. The nurse handed me Harmony and Logan held Melody. I looked down at my daughter and smiled. Logan was looking down at the baby in his arms, and he was smiling. He gave her a kiss on the head and she wiggled in his arms.

"Oh sweetheart they're perfect." my mom said.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Hey! They look like Logan this time." Carlos said.

"Yeah they do. I just hope they have Logan's eyes." I said.

"Really? I wanted them to have yours." Logan said.

"I guess they could. But they look more like a Mitchell." I said.

"But I'm a Knight now." Logan said.

I smiled. "And I'm glad you are."

Logan smiled, then he let out a yawn. My mom walked over to him and he handed her the baby. Zak looked at his little sister, then he snuggled up against Logan again. Logan closed his eyes and ran his fingers through our sons blonde hair.

Harmony started crying, and I rocked her gently in my arms. She stopped crying and looked up at me. I smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the head. I was hoping she and her sister had Logan's beautiful, brown eyes. His eyes were so beautiful and I wanted all of my kids to have them. I looked up when I heard Zak whimper. He was trying to get comfortable, but not having any luck.

"I'll take him home with us, and you can pick him up when you can." my mom said.

I nodded and handed James the baby. He smiled down at her and rocked her gently in his arms. I walked over to the bed and picked Zak up. I gave him to Carlos, and he fell asleep. They all left, so it was just Logan, the babies and I.

I placed my daughters back in the cart, and they both fell asleep. I gave them a kiss on the head, then I walked over to Logan. I crawled next to him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Go back to sleep, Logie," I said.

Logan nodded and his eyes closed again. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and I gave him a kiss on the head. I stroked his hair for a little while, then I fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope everyone liked this chap. im sorry to say the next chap is the last =/. im really sorry guys, but i did post a new kogan mpreg. idk if some of you already came across it, but if u havent u could. its the vampire/werewolf one. well i will update tomorrow bye =D**


	52. Chapter 52

**Logan's POV**

A few days later, I could finally go home. I don't really like hospitals that much, so when the doctor said I could go home today, I was ecstatic. I really wanted to go home and spend time with my kids, and now I got to do just that. I couldn't wait to get out of here.

While I was in the hospital, I managed to get a lot of rest. Zak stayed with our friends and Mama Knight at the Palm Woods, so we didn't have to watch him. Kendall always took care of the twins when they needed something, but I didn't like that. I wanted to help out too, but Kendall told me to rest and take it easy.

I didn't want to rest, I wanted to take care of my babies. It wasn't fair to Kendall that he had to do everything. I knew he was tired, but he wouldn't let me help.

I looked up from my duffel bag when there was a knock on the door. Kendall walked in and smiled at me.

"Hey, babe," he said as he walked over to me, "ready to go?"

"Almost." I said.

Kendall nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. I sighed contently and rested my head back against his shoulder. His hands traveled down to my now somewhat squishy stomach. I groaned and Kendall ran his hands over my midsection.

"Logan, its fine." Kendall said.

"No its not. It feel gross." I said.

"I don't think so." Kendall said.

"Well you're supposed to think that. you're my husband." I said.

"Logie, relax. Its cute." Kendall said.

"Yuck. I'll just work out." I said.

"Fine, but I still like it." Kendall said.

"Then you're weird." I said.

Kendall chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired and a little sore." I said.

"Well you'll be able to sleep when we get home." Kendall said.

"I'll try. Don't forget I have to take care of the twins." I said.

"Logie, I'll take care of them. You just rest." Kendall said.

"Kendall, you cant watch both the twins and Zak. Its too much work." I said.

"Babe, I can handle it." Kendall said.

"But I don't want you to be working so hard. I have to help out too." I said.

"You will, but when you feel up to it." Kendall said.

"I do feel up to it." I said.

"Logie, just stop being stubborn and let me watch the kids. Its obvious that you're exhausted and you need to rest." Kendall said.

I sighed. "Fine, but I get to help out okay? You need to rest too."

"But you need to more. Now come on, lets go home." Kendall said.

I nodded and zipped up my blue duffel bag. Once I made sure that I had everything, we left the room. We went to hospitals nursery, and a nurse handed us the twins. A smile spread across my face when I saw my baby girls. They were just absolutely beautiful and perfect. We placed them in their carriers, then we left the hospital.

On our way to the Palm Woods to pick up Zak, I couldn't keep my eyes off the twins. They were sleeping peacefully and I was stroking Melody's little foot. She wiggled from my touch and I chuckled.

"Logie, let them sleep." Kendall said.

I turned back to the front and glared at Kendall.

"Don't give me that look." he said.

"Well don't tell me to leave the babies alone." I said.

"Would you be happy if you were trying to sleep and someone was messing with your feet?" Kendall asked.

"No." I said.

"Then there ya go." Kendall said.

"But I cant help it. I love them so much." I said.

"I know you do, but they need to sleep too. When we get home all five of us can take a nice, relaxing nap." Kendall said.

"That does sound nice, but I doubt Zak will go to sleep." I said.

"I think he will." Kendall said.

"If you say so." I said.

Kendall chuckled and I rolled my eyes playfully. We finally arrived at the Palm Woods and we got out of the car. I carried Melody in her carrier and Kendall carried Harmony. When we walked through the lobby, a lot of people smiled and cooed at the babies. Even Bitters smiled when he saw the twins.

We climbed into the elevator and went up to the second floor. As we reached the door to 2J, we could hear Zak screaming. I bit my lip and looked over at Kendall. He sighed and knocked on the door. From the inside we could hear James yelling at Carlos to get the door, then it opened. Carlos was leaning against the doorframe and panting.

"H-hey, guys. Come in." he said.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked as we walked into the living room.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." Carlos said.

"Papa!" Zak cried as he ran over to Kendall.

Kendall smiled and set Harmony down so he could pick up Zak. Zak wrapped his arms around Kendall's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, buddy. Did you miss us?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" Zak said.

"How much?" Kendall asked.

"This many." Zak said as he opened his arms wide.

"I missed you too, and so did daddy." Kendall said.

"Daddy!" Zak said.

"Go say hi to daddy." Kendall said.

Kendall set Zak down and he ran over to me next. I handed Carlos the baby, then I picked up my son. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I kissed his nose, making him giggle.

"I missed you, baby." I said.

Zak giggled again and gave me another kiss on the cheek. I smiled and rubbed small circles over his back.

"Why was he screaming?" I asked.

"Because Carlos gave him candy." James said.

"What! You gave him too much chocolate milk." Carlos said.

"But you gave him way too much candy." James said.

"But you-"

"Guys!" Kendall said and our friends became quiet. "I don't care okay? We'll calm him down."

"I hope so." I said.

Kendall nodded then turned back to our friends. "Thanks for watching him." he said.

"No problem. He's a great kid." James said.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later. Say bye to uncle James and Carlos." I said.

"Bye!" Zak said.

"Bye, buddy" Carlos said.

Kendall and I said goodbye to our friends, then we left the apartment. While Kendall buckled the twins in, I placed Zak in his car seat. I gave him a kiss on the head, then I climbed into the passenger side. Kendall finished strapping the twins in the car, then he got into the drivers side and we left the Palm Woods.

The ride back home was quiet except for Zak singing a song he made up. I looked at Kendall and he smiled. I guess Zak might become a singer like us, but I was still going to push him into becoming a doctor. Zak stopped singing and I turned around to find him fast asleep. I guess he crashed after his sugar rush.

"Is he asleep?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Kendall looked through the review mirror and smiled.

"Are we still on for that nap?" I asked.

"Of course. I think we're all in need of one." Kendall said.

I yawned. "Yeah."

We finally pulled up to our house and Kendall shut the car off. We got out of the car and this time Kendall took care of Zak. He started whining from being woken up, but he calmed down when he rested his head on Kendall's shoulder. We went inside and I took the twins up to the master bedroom. I gently took them out of their carriers and placed them in the middle of the bed.

Kendall came in with Zak and placed him on the edge of the bed. Zak crawled over to where his sisters were and he gave them a kiss on the head. Zak laid down and his eyes fluttered closed. Kendall and I laid down with our kids in between us. I smiled at them and ran my fingers through Zak's blonde hair.

"I love you, Logan." Kendall said.

"I love you too." I said.

Kendall gave me a kiss on the lips, then he fell asleep. I watched my family sleep and a smile spread across my face. I've never felt so happy and so blessed to have a family like this. I love them so much and I always will. Even though I went through a lot to get to where I am now, it was all worth it. I can now start over and share my new beginning with my family.

The End.

**A/N: Im so sorry i didnt update this earlier. i got caught up with my other story. anyway i hope you guys liked this story =D. thank u to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted this story. it mean so much to me. thanks again =D**


End file.
